Leichengeflüster
by Beachum
Summary: Ein skurriler Fall beschäftigt Detektive Kate Beckett und ihre Kollegen. Ein Mann wurde tot aufgefunden, es scheint ein Selbstmord zu sein doch die Gerichtsmedizinerin Dr. Lanie Parish findet neue Indizien. (Krimi/ Romanze)(Es handelt sich um den dritten und letzten Teil meiner Trilogie)
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

New York City,  
Manhattan- Brooklyn, East River  
Brooklyn Bridge

Susan Dawson rannte jeden Morgen um die gleiche Zeit über die Brooklyn Bridge. Heute war wieder so ein Tag, wo sie krampfhaft überlegte umzukehren und das Joggen ausfallen zulassen. Sie rannte von Brooklyn nach Manhattan und zurück, um diese frühe Zeit waren keine Passanten unterwegs nur gelegentlich fuhren ein paar Autos vorbei. Als sie den ersten Schritt auf die Brücke setzte wurde sie wieder beflügelt und rannte schnell los. Sie liebte es auf den East River schauen zu können und dabei Sport zu betreiben. Ihre blonden Haare flatterten durch den Wind, ihr stoßweises Atmen zeigte sich in der Kälte als Nebel.  
Ein Auto wurde plötzlich langsamer neben ihr und sie blickte nach links zur Straße. Sie sah wie das Beifahrerfenster nach unten ging und lief ein wenig schneller. Das Auto folgte ihr auffällig.  
„ He, Süße was macht ein Prachtexemplar wie du um diese Uhrzeit allein auf einer Brücke?" fragte sie eine verführerisch-ekelerregende Stimme aus dem Auto.  
„ Joggen." antwortete sie ihm kühl und lief von der Straße weg, näher zum Geländer. Sie versuchte schneller zu rennen, doch als sie die Panik in sich spürte hielt sie sich nicht mehr Unterkontrolle und sprintete von ihm weg. Susan musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen dass er ihr folgte. Sie hörte wie er den falschen Gang ins Getriebe knallte und das Auto fast verreckte. Als sie die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich hatte, schnaufte sie wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.  
Sie spürte das leichte Stechen in ihrer Seite und bekam noch mehr Angst, sie drehte sich rum und sah wie der Wagen ihr langsam folgte. Als sie ihren Kopf zurück drehte sah sie etwas Rotes an der Brüstung. Verwirrt blieb sie stehen und spähte über den Rand des Geländers, erschrocken sprang sie zurück und wäre fast auf die Straße getreten. Das Auto hielt leise quietschend hinter ihr. Sie hörte wie die Autotür geöffnet wurde und sich Jemand ihr näherte. Der Mann blickte zu Susan und sah in ihrem Gesicht Angst und Ekel. Ihre Finger zeigten zum Geländer, deshalb blickte er verwirrt darüber und sprang erschrocken zurück.  
„ Wir müssen einen Krankenwagen rufen." schrie Susan plötzlich mit einer schrillen Stimme. Der Fremde schüttelte den Kopf und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. „ Ich glaube den brauchen wir nicht mehr." Er tippte schnell auf sein Handy und hielt es sich zitternd gen Ohr.  
„ Notfallzentrale, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte eine ruhige Stimme am anderen Ende.  
„ Wir haben eine … Leiche gefunden!"  
„ Wo sind Sie?"  
Verwirrt blickte sich der Mann um und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Susan entriss ihm das Handy. „ Hallo? Mister?"  
„ Hallo, hier spricht Susan Dawson."  
„ Wo sind Sie?"  
„ Auf der Brooklyn Bridge ungefähr in der Mitte. Hier hängt jemand am Geländer." Die ruhige Stimme der Frau beruhigte auch Susan wieder, sie atmete tief durch und entspannte sich wieder.  
„ Fassen Sie bitte nichts an. Ich schicke Ihnen einen Officer."  
„ Bis gleich." Susan legte auf und reichte dem Mann sein Telefon, dieser blickte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an, plötzlich drehte er sich zu seinem Auto und stieg ein. „ Hey, was machen Sie. Wir sollen hier bleiben!" rief Susan überrascht, doch der Fremde hörte es nicht. Schnell startete er sein Auto und brauste davon.  
Susan blickte ihm hinterher und schüttelte ihren Kopf: „ Schisser."  
Nun stand sie allein und wartete…


	2. Chapter 2

New York City  
Manhattan, Soho  
425 Broome Street

Leise prasselte der Regen gegen Castles Schlafzimmer, Richard schlug seine Augen auf und blickte finster heraus. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich zu der Person neben ihm. Kate lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und schlummerte weiter. Richard drehte sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Wirbelsäule entlang, seine Hand strich genüsslich über ihre Seite und verharrte schließlich auf ihrer nackten Hüfte. Als er sich wieder nach oben geküsst hatte legte er sein Kinn in ihre Schulterbeuge und beobachtete sie. Seine Hand wanderte weiter und legte sich auf ihren Bauch, Castle spürte ihr leichtes Atmen und drückte seinen Körper näher an ihren.  
Er liebte es neben ihr aufzuwachen und sie beobachten zu können, seit eineinhalb Monate teilten sie sich ein Bett und genossen jede Minute. Er spürte wie Kate ihre Hand auf seine legte und sich langsam zu ihm drehte, als Castle seine Augen öffnete blickte er in Kates Gesicht und küsste zärtlich ihre Stirn. „ Du kratzt." sagte sie leise und hatte ihre Augen weiterhin geschlossen. „ Gestern Nacht hat es dich nicht gestört." antwortete er lächelnd und küsste sie weiter. Richard zog sie näher zu sich und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, er sah ihr zufriedenes Lächeln und küsste dieses. Kate war immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen zu ihm gewandt und streichelte über seine Brust, langsam spürte er wie ihre Hand nach unten glitt.  
Erregt musste Castle stöhnen und zog ihre Hand weg, schwungvoll drehte er sich auf sie und liebkoste ihre Brüste. Erst jetzt öffnete Kate ihre Augen und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar. Sie spürte wie er ihre Beine leichte auseinander drängte und sich nach unten küsste, als er an ihrem Bauchnabel angelangte blickte er zu ihr und sah wie Kate sich auf die Lippen biss, lächelnd küsste er sich wieder nach oben. Als er sich weiter zwischen ihre Beine drängte sah er wie Kate ihre Finger in das Bettlaken vergrub, wieder wollte sie sich auf die Lippen beißen und somit ihr leises Stöhnen unterbinden, doch Richard küsste sie erregt und verwickelte sie in ein heißes Zungenspiel. Sie spürte seine Erregung und ließ ihn bereitwillig gewähren, als er in sie eindrang und sich in ihr bewegte krallte Kate sich in seinen Rücken.  
Seine rhythmische Bewegung entlockte ihr weiteres Stöhnen, Castle sah wie Kate ihre Augen genussvoll schloss. Beide rollten sich in der Ektase über das Bett und pushten sich gegenseitig auf. Kate versank in einem Nebel der Glücksgefühle, als sie das kribbelnde Gefühl spürte, welches er in ihr auslöste.  
Sie zog sein Gesicht näher und vergrub ihres in seiner Halsbeuge, Richard bewegte sich schneller als er seinen Höhepunkt spürte. In der hintersten Ecke seines Gehirns nahm er Kates Fingernägel wahr, welche sich in sein Fleisch gruben. Seine Haare kleben verschwitzt an seiner Stirn, Kate spürte seinen Schweiß als er sein Kopf auf ihre Brust legte. Er stöhnte auf, als er sich in ihr löste, Kate küsste seinen Kopf und streichelte über seinen Rücken. Richard hörte ihr Herz schnell schlagen und wollte sich gerade von ihr rollen, als Kate ihn aufhielt und ihn innig küsste.  
Wieder verlor er seinen Verstand und erwiderte ihren Kuss stürmisch, Kate rollte sich mit ihm herum bis sie auf ihm lag und grinste frech zu ihm herunter. „ Du kannst nicht genug bekommen, oder?"  
„ Nicht, wenn es um dich geht." Er versuchte sie wieder zu küssen, doch sie erhob sich von ihm, verwirrt blickte Castle ihr hinterher. Als er sah wie sie ins Bad gehen wollte, sprang er schnell vom Bett und folgte ihr.  
Nach ihrem gemeinsamen duschen, wollte beider gerade frühstücken, als Becketts Handy klingelte. Ein kleinwenig wütend nahm sie den Anruf entgegen. Castle beobachtete sie dabei und trank schnell seinen Kaffee. Als Beckett geendet hatte, seufzte sie laut auf. Der Tag hatte so gut begonnen und nun musste sie sich wieder mit der Arbeit beschäftigen. „ Und? War das Esposito?"  
Kate löffelte schnell noch ihren Joghurt und nickte nur. „ Ja, wir müssen zur Brooklyn Bridge. Ryan holt uns gleich ab."  
„ Du hast ihm doch gar nicht gesagt das wir hier sind." stellte Castle verwirrt fest. „ Er war gerade bei mir." Richard sah wie sie leicht errötete und fand ihre kleine Geste immer noch so außergewöhnlich. Sie tat ihre momentane Beziehung nicht einfach als normal ab, sondern als etwas Besonderes was Castle mehr als erfreute. Er bewegte sich vom Tisch weg und räumte das Geschirr in den Abwasch, aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Kate das gleiche tat, als sie ihr Geschirr weg gestellt hatte umfasste Richard ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher zu sich.  
„ Habe ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe?" fragte Castle und stupste ihre Nase mit seiner an. „ Mmmhh, ich glaube nicht."  
„ Eigentlich habe ich dir das gestern schon gesagt." Er wollte sie gerade loslassen, doch Kate schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn zärtlich. „ Ich liebe dich."  
„ Ich bin unwiderstehlich, oder?" fragte Richard verschmitzt und grinste sie frech an. Beckett zog ihre Augenbraue nach oben und blickte ihn an, sie hatte keine Gelegenheit etwas zu erwidern, denn es klingelte an der Tür. Castle ging zur Tür und öffnete, er blickte in das fröhliche Gesicht von Ryan. „ Guten Morgen, Castle. Na gut geschlafen?"  
„ Ohh ja." bevor Ryan weiter nachfragen konnte, trat Kate neben Richard und begrüßte Kevin. „ Willst du noch einen Kaffee?"  
Ryan überlegte kurz und nickte, er trat ein und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Richard holte eine neue Tasse und goss den letzten Schluck Kaffee hinein, er reichte diese Ryan und setzte sich neben ihn. Kate holte währenddessen ihre Jacken um dann sofort gehen zu können. „ Und ist es was ernstes?" fragte Kevin neugierig, als Kate außer Hörweite war. „ Ich hoffe."  
„ Ihr habt nie darüber geredet? Heißt das jetzt ihr seid auch nicht zusammen?"  
„ Ich weiß es nicht Ryan, wenn ich ehrlich bin fürchte ich mich." Castle saß leicht geknickt auf der Couch und blickte zum Boden. „ Vor was, dass Sie es ernst meint?"  
„ Verdammt nein, wenn es nicht so wäre!" Richard schaute verwirrt zu Kevin, dieser stellte überrascht seine leere Tasse auf den Tisch und blickte zurück. „ Ok, dann rede einfach mit ihr." Ryan wollte eigentlich noch etwas erwidern, doch als er Kate entdeckte stoppte er. „ Seid ihr fertig, Jungs?"  
Castle und Ryan standen auf, Beckett blickte in deren Gesichter und runzelte die Stirn. „ Ist alles ok?"  
„ Natürlich." antwortete ihr Richard. Kate überreichte ihm seinen Mantel und beobachtete ihn. Ryan war als erster bei der Tür und tippte nervös auf dem Boden herum. Als die beiden zu ihm traten öffnete er schnell die Tür und schlüpfte durch. Castle schloss die Tür hinter sich, als er gerade Ryan folgen wollte stoppte Kate ihn. „ Es ist wirklich alles ok, Rick?"  
„ Ja, warum?"  
„ Antworte mir nicht mit einer Gegenfrage." Sie blickte in sein Gesicht und sah das kleine Lächeln, Kate küsste ihn rasch und drehte sich um. Beide liefen zum Fahrstuhl wo Ryan immer noch wartete, als sie aus dem Haus traten und in den Wagen stiegen, fuhr Ryan schnell zur Brooklyn Bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Crime Scene  
New York City, Manhattan- Brooklyn,  
East River, Brooklyn Bridge

Der Regen prasselte auf die den Beton und spülte jeden erdenklichen Dreck weg. Als Kate, Kevin und Richard am Tatort ankommen wurde die Leiche gerade geborgen. Doktor Parish stand neben der Trage und wartete darauf endlich die Leiche untersuchen zu können. Drei Polizisten zerrten den Toden nach oben, als die Leiche endlich auf der Trage lag stellte sich der Assistent von Lanie Parish mit einem Regenschirm davor. Lanie rollte die Trage schnell zu ihrem Wagen und verstaute diese. Kate stieg aus dem Auto und stellte sich unter Castles Schirm, Ryan hingegen rannte zu Javier und stellte sich bei ihm unter. Beckett ging zu erst zu Lanie in den Wagen und blickte auf die Leiche. „ Was haben wir?"  
Dr. Parish betastete gerade den Hals der Leiche und blickte kurz zu Beckett. „ Ein Mann Ende Zwanzig, aber bei seinem Alter bin ich mir nicht sicher. Er hat sich selbst erhängt."  
„ Ein Selbstmord? Warum wurden wir gerufen?" Lanie schloss den Leichensack und setzte sich auf einen der montierten Sitze. „ Ich werde dir genaueres sagen können, wenn ich Ihn obduziert habe. Bis dann." Kate nickte ihr zu und stieg aus, sie schloss die Türen des Vans und ging zu ihren Detektive. Richard stand bei Ihnen und wollte gerade zu Kate laufen, doch diese signalisierte ihm stehen zu bleiben. „ Konnte die CSU noch etwas bergen?" fragte Beckett in die Runde, während sie über die Brüstung schaute. „ Wir haben das Seil, ansonsten konnten keine Fingerabdrücke auf dem Geländer sichergestellt werden." antwortete ihr Esposito. „ Wann wurde die Leiche gefunden?"  
„ Heute Morgen 7.35 Uhr von Susan Dawson. Sie wurde zum Revier gefahren und wartet dort wegen ihrer Aussage." Kate blicke sich noch ein Mal kurz um und zeigte Esposito und Ryan das sie gehen sollten. „ Holt bitte noch die Kleidung des Mannes von der Gerichtsmedizin und schafft diese ins Labor." Die beiden Detektive liefen zurück zu Espositos Auto und fuhren los. Beckett stand immer noch an dem Geländer und spürte den Regen, wie er sich langsam durch ihre Jacke schlich.  
Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Richard direkt hinter ihr und hielt den Schirm über sie. „ Warum muss es immer regnen?" Sie liefen gemeinsam zum Auto zurück, Castle wartete bis Kate sich hinein setzte erst danach ging er zur Beifahrertür und setzte sich neben sie. „ Damit es interessanter wird." antwortete er auf ihre Frage.  
Kate lachte kurz auf und startete den Wagen, der Verkehr ging um diese Uhrzeit nur schleppend voran. Richard beobachtete wie Kate genervt auf ihrem Lenkrad tippte und mit diesem wütenden Blick geradeaus schaute.  
Castle blickte wieder aus dem Fenster und versuchte fieberhaft einen klaren Satz in seinen Kopf zu bilden. „ Rede schon." sagte Kate plötzlich. „ Ich habe nichts gesagt."  
„ Du hast nur nicht sehr laut gefragt." stellte Kate fest und runzelte ihre Stirn, während sie zu ihm blickte. „ Was ist also, seit Ryan da war, bist du so anders." Richard schaute ihr Profil an, weil Kate sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte. „ Ich denke nur nach."  
„ Über was?"  
„ Über uns." Seine Stimme glich einem Flüstern, als er sprach, Kate blickte überrascht zu ihm. „ Warum?"  
Richard legte seine Hand auf ihr Bein und drehte sich in seinem Sitz leicht zu ihr. „ Was ist das zwischen uns, Kate?"  
„ Was soll es deiner Meinung nach sein." Er hörte Wut in ihrer Stimme, aber das bildete er sich sicherlich nur ein. „Ich habe alles ernst gemeint, was ich gesagt habe."  
„ Ach und jetzt denkst du dass ich das nicht tue!" Richard hatte sich ihre Stimmungsschwankung nicht eingebildet, verwirrt blickte er zu ihr. „ Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen, sondern."  
„ Sondern, was Richard. Ich bin nicht eine von deinen Exfrauen!" Castle zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie ihn so nannte, es klang nicht gerade liebevoll. „ Das sagte ich doch nicht. Warum bist du jetzt so wütend. Ich wollte nur wissen ob wir zusammen sind."  
„ Natürlich sind wir das nicht oder denkst du ich schlafe mit jemanden mit dem ich zusammen bin!" bevor Richard etwas erwidern konnte, war Kate aus dem Auto gestiegen. Erst jetzt merkte er dass sie vor dem Revier standen, geschwind folgte er ihr. „ Kate. Kate warte." Beckett drehte sich nicht um und hielt ihm auch nicht die Tür auf. 

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

Kate ging schnell zu Susan Dawson, sie bemerkte das Castle ihr folgte, doch sie beachtete ihn weiterhin nicht. Als sie den Raum betrat, wo Susan saß, begrüßte Kate sie freundlich. „ Hallo, ich bin Detektive Kate Beckett." Sie setzte sich Susan gegenüber und klappte ihre Notizmappe auf. „ Ich bin Susan Dawson." Kate sah dass die Frau leicht ängstlich da saß und sich unwohl fühlte. Ihr Augenmerk richtete sich plötzlich gen Tür und Beckett hörte wie jemand eintrat. Sie wusste auch ohne zu schauen das es Castle war. Er setzte sich neben Kate: „ Hallo Richard Castle."  
„ Der Autor?" fragte Susan aufgeregt und himmelte Castle an. „ In guten Tagen." Er bemerkte das Sie sehr attraktiv war, doch er blickte leicht an ihr vorbei, seit er mit Kate geschlafen hatte interessierte er sich nicht mehr für andere Frauen, vielleicht wenn sie nackt vorm gestanden hätten.  
„ Misses Dawson, Sie haben."  
„Miss, ich bin nicht verheiratet." Dabei zwinkerte sie zu Castle und machte ihm eindeutig Avancen. Kate verdrehte genervt die Augen und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von Susan zurück zubekommen. „ Sie können später mit ihm flirten, Miss Dawson."  
„ Sie sind nicht vergeben?" wieder achtete sie nicht mehr auf Kate, welche langsam aber sicher wütend wurde. „ Doch bin ich, könnten wir uns jetzt bitte konzentrieren."  
„ Und das sagen Sie jetzt nicht nur so?"  
„ Sie haben die Leiche heute Morgen gefunden, ist Ihnen jemand aufgefallen?" versuchte Kate das Gespräch wieder zu kontrollieren. „ Ja, ich war gerade joggen und habe das Seil gesehen, als ich mich über das Geländer gebeugt hatte sah ich eine Gestalt hängen."  
„ Daraufhin haben Sie die Polizei gerufen."  
„Ja, ich habe auch nichts angefasst. Ich schwöre es." Kate erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und reichte Susan ihre Hand. „ Danke Miss Dawson, wenn ich weitere Fragen habe melde ich mich bei Ihnen." Auch Castle reichte ihr seine Hand. „ Wenn Sie es sich anders überlegen, Sie wissen ja wo sie mich finden können."  
„ Danke für das Angebot, aber ich bin glücklich vergeben." Richard zog schnell seine Hand von ihrer weg. „ Sie sehen aber nicht so aus."  
„ Es gibt immer Höhen und Tiefen." Er wollte nicht weiter mit ihr reden und drehte sich zu Beckett. Susan verstand seine Geste und lief an ihnen vorbei. „ Ach, jetzt bist du vergeben?"  
„ Kate, können wir bitte damit aufhören. Und das Gespräch einfach vergessen." Beckett drehte sich von ihm und ging. „ Nein." damit ließ sie ihn allein zurück.

Die Luft brannte als Ryan und Esposito das Revier betraten, verwirrt blickten sie zu Kates Tisch, dort saß Kate allein und tippte auf ihrer Tastatur herum. Javier schaute in den Pausenraum und entdeckte Castle dort sitzen. „ Yo, Beckett wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht." Esposito lief direkt zu ihr, Ryan hingegen ging zu Castle und stellte sich neben ihn.  
Javier reichte Kate die Beweistüte mit einer Geldbörse darin. „ Die gehört unserem Opfer?" fragte sie und blickte interessiert zu ihm. „ Die CSU hat sie sichergestellt. Ich habe noch nicht hinein geschaut. Es wurden aber alle Fingerabdrücke abgenommen und werden mit den der Leiche verglichen." Kate nahm ihm die Tüte ab und öffnete diese. Die Geldbörse landete auf ihrem Schreibtisch, Kate holte aus ihrer Schublade zwei Einweghandschuhe heraus und stülpte sich diese über die Hände. Sie klappte das Portemonnaie auf und zog den Personalausweis heraus. „ Der Ausweis gehört Gabriel Brewster und das ist auch unsere Leiche. Sein Ausweis ist aus Nevada."  
„ Er hat wohl keine Zweitadresse in New York." stellte Javier fest. „ Er wird ja nicht zum sterben nach New York kommen. Esposito erkundige dich bitte über Brewster." Er nickte ihr zu und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
Ryan sah in das nachdenkliche Gesicht von Richard. „ Was ist los Castle?"  
„ Ich habe alles vermasselt, Ryan."  
„ Komm schon Mann, hör auf hier Trübsal zu blasen. Ich weiß nicht was du wieder angestellt hast, aber das ist noch nicht das Ende. Vertrau mir." Richard schaute zu Kevin und setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf, langsam erhob er sich und folgte ihm zu Kates Tisch. „ Was haben wir?" fragte Ryan und beobachtete wie Kate an das Mordfallbrett schrieb. „ Die Geldbörse gehört unserem Toden. Leider kommt er aus Nevada, Javier kümmert sich darum."  
„ Na da werde ich ihm helfen." Richard lehnte sich gegen Kates Tisch und starrte sie an. „ Was machen wir jetzt?" Er sah wie Kate sich anspannte und den Stift auf die kleine Ablage der Tafel knallte. „ Wir…. wir gehen jetzt zu Lanie."

„ Was hast du gefunden, Lanie?" fragte Kate als sie die Tür zur Gerichtsmedizin aufstieß. „ Das es sich nicht um ein Selbstmord handelt, sondern um einen gezielten Mord." Lanie blickte er jetzt zu den Beiden und sah sofort die Anspannung zwischen ihnen. „ Was ist los?" fragte sie Kate. „ Unwichtig. Wie hast du das herausgefunden?"  
Lanie beugte sich über die Leiche und zeigte Kate die Fingernägel des Toden. „ Siehst du diese Einlagerungen, das schließt auf eine Vergiftung. Und seine Handflächen weisen eindeutig verdickte Haut auf. Deshalb habe ich ihn obduziert und seine Nieren sowie die Lunge überprüft. Beide sind zerstört, daraufhin habe ich das Blut zur Toxic geschickt."  
„Und?"  
„ Arsen, man hat es ihm in kleinen Mengen verabreicht. Die Vergiftung zog sich somit über einen längeren Zeitraum hin."  
Kate blickte noch einmal auf die Hand und entdeckte die helle Stelle an seinem linken Ringfinger. „ Hast du einen Ehering gefunden?"  
„ Ja." Lanie nahm die kleine Beweistüte und reichte sie Kate. „ Danke, Lanie wenn noch etwas ist ruf einfach an." Beckett ging, als Castle ihr folgen wollte hielt Lanie ihn auf. „ Was ist los?"  
„ Jetzt nicht, sonst fährt sie noch ohne mich." Richard lief schnell Kate hinterher.


	4. Chapter 4

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

Ryan und Esposito beobachteten wie Kate in das Büro gefegt kam, Castle folgte ein wenig Abseits. „ Habt ihr was herausgefunden?"  
„ Ja, wir haben Gabriel Brewsters Frau gefunden. Sie wohnt hier in New York." antwortete ihr Ryan. „ Ist Sie auf dem Weg hierher?" Beckett stellte sich vor den Tisch und blickte launisch zu ihren Detektive. „ Sie ist auf dem Weg. Sollen wir Sie befragen?"  
„ Nein, ich mache das schon, wenn Sie da ist schickt Sie bitte zu mir." ohne weitere Worte ging Kate zu ihren Schreibtisch und las den Bericht der CSU. Castle blickte kurz zu ihr und entschied sich bei Esposito zu bleiben. Er setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl und starrte zu Beckett. „ Was hast du wieder getan, Castle?" fragte Javier leise und beugte sich zu ihm. „ Ich wollte nur mit ihr reden, doch irgendwie ist alles Außerkontrolle geraden."  
„ Bereinige das, sonst wird dieser Fall nicht nur lange dauern, sondern auch nervig. Wenn ich Becketts Miene sehe, bekomme ich Angst. Tu uns allen den gefallen und geh jetzt zu ihr." Castle schaute skeptisch zu Esposito: „ Wie soll ich das bitte anstellen? Wenn ich mit ihr reden will, wird sie mich wieder unterbrechen und wütend werden."  
„ Woher soll ich das wissen Castle, aber das hier halte ich nicht lange aus. Du willst doch nicht das ich mich einmische, oder?" Richard stand schnell auf und ging geradewegs zu Becketts Tisch. Er stellte sich vor sie und wartete darauf dass sie auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Kate spürte das jemand vor ihrem Tisch stand und blickte kurz nach oben, als sie Richard erkannte lehnte sie sich genervt in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „ Kate, kann ich kurz mit dir reden. Privat."  
Erstaunt beobachtete er wie Kate sich erhob und in einen freien Raum lief, schnell folgte er ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Kate lief währenddessen durch den Raum und schloss die Zweittür, als sie sich zu Castle drehte sah sie seine geknickte Haltung. „ Da bin ich." Ihre Art wie sie sprach war wie ein Faustschlag für Richard, er erkannte die Frau von heute Morgen nicht wieder, warum musste er auch etwas sagen und nicht einfach alles so belassen wie es war.  
Richard holte tief Luft bevor er sprach. „ Kate, was ich heute gesagt habe war nicht so gemeint."  
„ Du meinst ich habe das falsch verstanden."  
„Ja. Ich Zweifel nicht an deinen Worten, es ist nur…"  
„ Was? Du hast daran gezweifelt ob wir zusammen sind. Warum, Rick?" Castle blickte bedrückt zu ihr und vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen, als Kate ihn so sah verschwand die Wut plötzlich. Sie lief zu ihm und stellte sich direkt vor ihn und blickte in seine verletzten blauen Augen. „ Sag es, Richard." ihre Stimme klang sorgenvoll. „ Ich will dich nicht verlieren." Castle schaute in ihre Augen und hatte unbewusst seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte gelegt. Beckett schaute liebevoll zurück und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „ Ich liebe dich, Rick." Sie küsste ihn zärtlich, danach zog sie sich wieder zurück. „Haben wir damit die Frage geklärt?" Castle hielt sie weiter fest und drückte ihren Körper näher an seinen. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste sie.  
Das leise klopfen an der Tür ließ beide auseinander gehen, verwirrt blickten sie zur Glastür und sahen wie Javier mit einem Grinsen davor stand. Kate öffnete die Tür und wurde gleich darauf von Esposito abgefangen. „ Die Witwe von Gabriel Brewster ist da. Soll ich Sie gleich zu euch schicken?"  
„ Ja." Kate sah wie Javier zu Ryan nickte, welcher neben einer attraktiven Brünette stand. Die Frau lief zu Beckett und reichte ihr ihre Hand. „ Ich bin Maya Brewster, kann ich Ihn sehen?"  
Beckett sah keine Trauer in Mayas Augen, verwirrt stellte sie sich vor. „ Ähm, ich bin Detective Kate Beckett. Ich muss Ihnen erst ein paar Fragen stellen, danach kann ich Sie zur Gerichtsmedizin fahren, wenn Sie das wünschen." Kate zeigte in den Raum, Maya lief hochnäsig an ihr vorbei und setzte sich auf die schwarze Ledercouch. Richard stand verblüfft dort und blickte die junge Frau an. „ Hallo, ich bin Richard Castle. Es tut mir Leid wegen Ihrem Verlust." sprach Castle mitfühlend. Maya blickte kurz zu ihm und ignorierte ihn wieder. Kate beobachtete das Szenario und zeigte Richard dass er sich auf einen Stuhl setzen sollte. Beckett setzte sich gegenüber von Maya hin. „ Seit wann haben Sie ihren Mann nicht mehr gesehen?"  
„ Seit drei Tagen."  
„ Ist das normal dass Er solange weg war?"  
„ Wie sie sicherlich wissen wohnt er in Nevada. Er kommt nur aller zwei Wochen nach New York."  
„ Wissen Sie wo Er war, oder was Er getan hat?" Kate erntete einen giftigen Blick und zuckte zusammen. „ Ich weiß es nicht, Detective! Und es ist mir auch egal!"  
„ Haben Sie sich gestritten?" fragte plötzlich Castle. Maya blickte verachtend zu ihm. „ Wir haben uns getrennt! Was ist jetzt eigentlich bekomm ich die Lebensversicherung ausgezahlt, oder nicht?" Beckett und Castle zogen gleichzeitig ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. „ Die werden Sie bekommen, wenn geklärt wurde ob ihr Mann getötet wurde oder Selbstmord begann."  
„ Was spielt das für eine Rolle. Er ist tot mehr muss nicht interessieren."  
„ Am besten Sie klären das mit ihrem Anwalt und der Versicherung." Maya Brewster stand auf und ging zur Tür. „ Danke." damit verschwand sie und ließ zwei verwirrte Menschen zurück.  
„ Die war verdammt Kaltschnäuzig." stellte Castle fest und stellte sich vor Kate. „ Das war einfach nur geschmacklos." Richard hielt ihr seine Hand hin, lächelnd nahm sie diese und stand auf. „ Was jetzt?"  
„ Jetzt werden wir Maya durchleuchten lassen."  
„ Sie kommt dir doch nicht verdächtig vor, oder? Ich wüsste nämlich nicht warum." Kate lief an ihm vorbei und stupste leicht in seine Rippen.  
„ Esposito überprüfen Sie bitte Maya Brewster." rief sie durch das Büro. „ Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?"  
„ Nein, einfach alles." Javier nickte ihr zu und tippte auf seiner Tastatur herum. „ Ryan, haben Sie etwas über Gabriel Brewster herausgefunden?"  
„ Ja, er arbeitete als Security Mann bei den Nevada Wolf Pack. Die zuständige Polizei durchsucht seine Wohnung und schickt uns die wichtigsten Sachen her. Ich habe auch seine Finanzen gecheckt. Er hat sich aller zwei Wochen Flugtickets nach New York gekauft, doch dieses Mal hat er auch ein Hotel gebucht."  
„ Er war nicht gerade sehr clever, wenn er alles mit Karte bezahlt hat." brachte Castle in das Gespräch ein. „ Vielleicht hat er nur nichts zu verheimlichen." konterte Ryan. „ Jungs, das ist jetzt unwichtig. Ryan in welches Hotel hat er eingecheckt?"  
Kevin blickte kurz in sein Notizblock und antwortete: „ Hotel Saint Marks Place."  
„ Hast du auch eine Adresse."  
„ Natürlich, ich fahre." grinste Ryan zu ihr und hielt den Notizblock von ihr weg. „ Esposito, wir gehen einer Spur nach, rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie etwas herausfinden." Javier hatte gerade den Hörer am Ohr und nickte zu den dreien. Gemeinsam fuhren sie zu dem Hotel, Beckett bereute es das sie Ryan die Autoschlüssel gab, er hatte das Talent den Stau zu finden.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotel Saint Marks Place,  
Manhattan, New York

Das Hotel glich einer Absteige, die Fassade bröckelte langsam aber sicher ab und das Balkongeländer sicherte niemanden mehr. Kate blickte das Gebäude entlang und sah die dicken Vorhänge vor den Fenstern. „ Warum sucht man sich so ein Hotel aus?" fragte Ryan neben ihr und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Es ist billig, wie man sieht." Kate lief geradewegs zum Eingang und öffnete die Tür, Ryan hielt diese fest und wartete bis Beckett hinein lief. Das Foyer wurde spärlich durch herunterhängende Leuchten erhellt, einige flackerten erbärmlich vor sich hin. Beckett entdeckte auf einer abgewetzten Couch ein Pärchen, welche unschikaniert herummachten. Als ihr Blick wieder durch die Vorhalle streifte, entdeckte sie die Rezeption. Sie spürte wie Ryan und Castle neben ihr aufholten, Ryan war als erster an dem Tresen. „ Schönen guten Tag. Ich bin Detective Ryan von NYPD und das ist Detective Beckett. Wir hätten ein paar Fragen an Sie." während er sprach lehnte er sich über den Tresen und blickte zu der kleinen Frau herunter. Erschrocken blickte diese zu ihm und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, trotzdem war sie nicht größer, Ryan sah wie sie Kate anblickte und versuchte wieder die Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Richard beobachtete das Szenario hinter Kate, erst als die kleine Frau auch ihn anstarrte wurde Ryan langsam aber sicher wütend. „ Würden Sie unsere Fragen beantworten oder wollen Sie lieber ihren Chef holen?" fragte Kevin und lehnte sich tief zu ihr. Ruckartig blickte sie zu ihm und nickte nur, ihre Augen waren soweit geweitet das Castle befürchtet das sie ihr aus den Höhlen kullerten. Kate zog Ryan leicht am Ärmel, damit er nicht mehr die Frau bedrängte. „ Ich werde versuchen ihre Fragen zu beantworten, wenn Sie wollen rufe ich den Eigentümer an, damit er hier her kommt." Kate war überrascht dass die Frau, welche zitterte und nervös umher schaute so gefasst sprechen konnte. Sie sah wie Ryan seinen Notizblock heraus holte und irgendetwas hinein kritzelte. „ Wollen Sie etwas trinken?" fragte die kleine Frau und lief um den Tresen herum. Sie lief ohne zu warten an ihnen vorbei und ging zu einer Tür, schnell folgten Kate, Ryan und Castle ihr. Als sie an dem Pärchen vorbei liefen tippte die Frau die zwei an, verwirrt blickten diese auf. „ Könntet ihr das bitte in einem Zimmer machen." Sie hielt ihnen ein Schlüssel hin, grinsend nahm der Mann diesen und zerrte seine Freundin erregt nach oben. Als beide verschwunden waren zeigte die Frau auf die Couch. „ Setzen Sie sich bitte, wenn sie stehen macht mich das nervös." Kate sah die angeekelten Gesichter von Ryan und Castle und musste grinsen, schnell nahm sie die Aufforderung an und setzte sich. „ Wollen Sie einen Kaffee?" Die drei nickten daraufhin ging die zu der Tür und verschwand. „ Bist du sicher dass die Couch schmutzfrei ist?" fragte Ryan und blickte immer noch angeekelt darauf. „ Ich habe nicht hingeschaut, also setzt euch endlich." Die Männer setzten sich und versuchten nicht weiter umher zuschauen.  
Die kleine Frau kam mit einem Tablett zurück und stellte die Tassen auf den schmuddeligen Tisch vor der Couch. „ Leider habe ich keine Milch mehr."  
„ Das ist nicht so schlimm Miss." Antwortete ihr Kate und nahm die Tasse, sie versuchte diese nicht anzublicken, doch es fiel ihr schwer. „ Oh, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Sara Newman." Sie nahm einen großen Schluck ihres Kaffee und blickte dabei Kate intensiv an. „ Miss Newman, haben Sie diesen Mann in den letzten Tagen gesehen?" Kate zeigte ihr das Bild von Gabriel Brewster. Sara blickte erschrocken zu dem Mann und drehte sich weg. „ Ja, ich kenne Ihn. Was hat er getan?"  
„ Er ist tot, Miss Newman. Er hat hier eingecheckt, stimmt das?"  
„ Ja, vorgestern." Sie blickte betrübt auf den Boden. „ War er allein?"  
„ Gestern nicht." Castle beugte sich zu ihr. „ Und vorgestern?"  
Kate sah wie Sara errötete und weiter auf den Boden starrte. „ Er ist allein hier angekommen."  
„ Miss Newman erzählen sie uns bitte alles. Niemand wird davon erfahren." versuchte Kate sie zu beruhigen.  
„ Das ist mir jetzt wirklich peinlich. Wir haben mit einander geschlafen, doch gestern wollte ich zu ihm gehen da sah ich wie eine andere Frau zu ihm gegangen ist." Kate war ein wenig verblüfft, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „ Hat er ihnen etwas erzählt, zum Beispiel über seine Frau oder irgendwas anderes?"  
„ Seine Frau! Dieser Hurensohn hat gesagt er wäre Single!" Sara sprang wütend auf und ballte die Fäuste. „ Miss Newman, beruhigen Sie sich bitte."  
„ Beruhigen, Sie denken jetzt doch das ich mit jedem schlafe der hier eincheckt!" Kate stellte sich hin und fasste die Frau am Arm. „ Sara, das denke ich nicht. Bitte beruhigen Sie sich." Sara blickte ängstlich zu Kate und setzte sich wieder. „ Entschuldigen Sie, aber Tim war in dieser Nacht nicht wie alle anderen, sondern so einfühlsam. Ich dachte er meint es ernst, wenn ich mir das jetzt so überlege war ich verdammt Naiv."  
„ Wie nannten Sie ihn gerade?" fragte Ryan. „ Tim Nash. Unter diesen Namen ist er auch hier eingecheckt. Warum?"  
„ Ähm, muss man hier keinen Personalausweis vorzeigen?" fragte Richard verwirrt. „ Nein, weil er 50$ als Kaution hinterlassen hat. Wie hieß er wirklich?"  
„ Gabriel Brewster." antwortete ihr Kate. „ Miss Newman hat er ihnen vielleicht irgendetwas erzählt?"  
„ Was wollen Sie hören Detective Beckett. Er hat mir nichts über sein Leben erzählt, oder sonst etwas. Das einzige was ich sagen kann ist, dass er gestern Besuch von einer Frau hatte. Sie war vielleicht 1.75m groß, blond und verdammt attraktiv."  
„ Sie könnten sie nicht einem Zeichner beschreiben, oder?" fragte Ryan und schrieb schnell in seinen Block. „ Nein, wie sie sehen ist es hier nicht gerade hell und um ehrlich zu sein ist es mir auch egal."  
„ Können wir das Zimmer sehen oder hat es jemand anderes gemietet?"  
Sara Newman sprang wieder auf und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „ Warum hab ich daran nicht gedacht. Nein er hat das Zimmer für fünf Tage bezahlt. Seine Sachen müssten also noch dort sein."  
„ Welches Zimmer?"  
„ 23. Moment ich gehe den Zweitschlüssel holen." Geschwind lief sie um die Couch herum und holte den Schlüssel. Kate hatte sich erhoben und wartete auf sie. Sara lief zu dem kleinen Aufzug und drückte den Knopf, Beckett, Castle und Ryan gesellten sich zu ihr und warteten. „ Der Aufzug ist nur für Zwei Personen gedacht. Wer möchte mit mir als erstes nach oben?" fragte Sara und blickte in die Runde. „ Ich." sagte Ryan knapp und hörte das Rumpel des Fahrstuhls. Als dieser endlich ankam lief Sara als erste hinein und drückte auf den Knopf. „ Wir warten oben ." Kate beobachtete wie Ryan ihr unsicher folgte, sie musste sich ein Lachen unterdrücken als der Fahrstuhl losfuhr.  
„ Findest du es nicht merkwürdig dass die Zwei miteinander geschlafen haben?" fragte Castle und blickte zu ihr. „ Doch, bis jetzt verstehe ich Gabriel nicht, aber vielleicht finden wir etwas Interessantes in seinem Zimmer." Ein rattern drang zwischen den Türen zu ihnen, als die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten. „ Ladies First." Kate betrat den Fahrstuhl und spürte wie er sich leicht absenkte, als Richard ihr folgte amüsiert blickte sie zu ihm, als auch es bemerkte. „ Sag jetzt nichts." Mit einem Ruck setzte sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung, erschrocken griff Richard nach Kates Arm. Das laute Surren machte ihn nervös, ein erneuter Ruck ließ den Fahrstuhl stoppen. Glücklich endlich angekommen zu sein trat Castle heraus und atmete tief ein. „ Rück zu werden wir die Treppe nehmen." Kate klopfte auf seine Schulter: „ Du willst nicht mit mir stecken bleiben?" Castle lächelte sie an und grinste frech. „ Dagegen hätte ich nichts einzuwenden." Ryan und Sara warteten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, als Kate und Richard zu ihnen traten lief Sara den Gang entlang und blieb an dem Zimmer 23 stehen. „ Miss Newman, bitte gehen sie wieder nach unten, wenn wir etwas brauchen melden wir uns." Ein klein wenig traurig drehte Sara sich um du ging. Kate schloss die Tür auf, schnell trat Ryan hinein und sicherte den Raum.  
„ Sauber." rief er als er aus dem Badezimmer zurück kam, Kate und Castle betraten das kleine Zimmer und schauten sich um.  
Das Zimmer war verdammt klein, ein Doppelbett blockierte den kleinen Gang an der Wand. Dahinter stand ein alter Fernseher, Kate musste über das Bett um dort hinzukommen. Dort hingegen lag ein Reisekoffer, welcher aufgeklappt und durchwühlt wurde. Kate schlüpfte in ihre Einweghandschuhe und inspizierte den Koffer. Sie holte mehrere Hemden und Hosen heraus, als der gesamte Inhalt auf dem Bett lag spürte sie etwas unter dem Stoff. Ryan und Castle gesellten sich zu ihr und blickten interessiert zu. Kate suchte nach einen versteckten Fach, in der linken Ecke fand sie schließlich den kleinen Riss im Stoff. Sie zog leicht daran wie ein Reißverschluss öffnete sich der Schlitz und enthüllte eine kleine Holzbox. Kate holte diese heraus und stellte sie vorsichtig auf das Bett.  
„ Hast du was im Bad gefunden, Ryan?"  
„ Nur seine Zahnbürste und verdammt viele Kondome." Kate hatte sich zu ihm gedreht und zog ihre Augenbraue nach oben. „ Ruf bitte die CSU, damit sie das Bettlaken untersuchen. Und warne Miss Newman vor das wir ihre DNS brauchen." Ryan ging aus dem Zimmer, man konnte leise seine Stimme hören als er in das Telefon sprach.  
„ Der Mann hatte viel zu tun."  
„ Beneidest du Ihn?" fragte Kate. „ Mmmhh, nein. Er ist tot." Beckett richtete sich wieder auf und öffnete die Schatulle. Ein Brief und ein Schlüssel für ein Schließfach zeigen sich. Kate nahm den Brief heraus und öffnete diesen. Ein Bild zeigte Gabriel Brewster in einer prägenderen Situation. „ Jetzt bin ich neidisch." Kate blickte zu ihm und zog wieder ihre Augenbraue nach oben. „ Wegen der Frau?"  
„ Was, nein. Aber er ist gelenkig, können wir das auch mal ausprobieren?" Kate verdrehte die Augen und nahm den kleinen Zettel heraus. _Warum? Reiche ich dir nicht mehr! Schmore in der Hölle, Gabriel!"_  
„ Da ist jemand wütend. Denkst du Maya hat das geschrieben?" fragte Richard. „ Ich weiß es nicht. Die CSU muss sich eine Schriftprobe von ihr holen, dann wissen wir mehr."  
Schritte hallten durch den Gang der dritten Etage, Kate blickte zur Tür und sah die CSUler dort stehen. „ Hey, bitte untersucht das Bettlaken und die Zahnbürste." Der Angesprochene nickte und zeigte seinen Leuten dass sie loslegen sollten. „ Habt ihr auch die DNA von der Angestellten genommen?"  
„ Ja, ihr Kollege hat es uns gesagt." Kate und Richard verabschiedeten sich und warteten auf den Fahrstuhl. Als er endlich ankam stellten sich die Beiden herein. „ Ich würde mich Freuen, wenn der Fahrstuhl jetzt stehen bleiben würde." grinste Castle sie an.  
Mit einem Ruck hielten sie im Erdgeschoss, traurig lief Richard raus. Ryan stand währenddessen bei Sara und wartete, als er Kate endlich entdeckte verabschiedete er sich bei ihr und lief zu Beckett.  
„ Zurück zum Revier?" Kate nickte auf seine Frage. Als sie das schmuddelige Hotel verließen, bemerkte Richard die klare Luft und atmete befreit ein.

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

Kate durchsuchte das Revier nach Esposito, er verweilte nicht an seinen Platz genauso wenig im Pausenraum. Sie sah ihn endlich in einen Raum, doch als sie näher kommen wollte, sah sie wie Lanie sich an ihm vorbei drängte und seine Hand streifte. Kate sah das zufriedene Lächeln bei ihrer Freundin, auch Javier grinste über beide Ohren. Als Lanie an ihm vorbei war sah sie Beckett und zwinkerte ihr zu. Esposito entdeckte Kate jetzt auch und lief zu ihr, doch sie und Lanie gingen weg und flüsterten leise. „ Seit wann, Lanie?"  
„ Wir waren Essen. Wenn heute nichts dazwischen kommt gehen wir nochmal aus." Kate sah wie Lanie mit ihren Händen spielte. „ Endlich, dass hat aber auch lange gedauert."  
„ Das musst du gerade sagen." Gelächter drang an Castle und Ryans Ohr, verwirrt blickten sie zu Kate und Lanie, welche lachend durch das Revier liefen. Ohne Worte gingen sie an den Männern vorbei zum Fahrstuhl, Castle wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als Esposito ihn aufhielt. „ Beckett schafft Lanie nur zum Fahrstuhl."  
Die beiden Frauen schafften es ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, als Kate auf den Knopf drückte und wartete. „ Was war eigentlich heute Morgen mit euch los?" fragte Lanie wieder ernst. „ Rick wollte wissen ob wir zusammen sind."  
„ Das hat er dich doch nicht so gefragt, oder?" Lanie riss ihre Augen förmlich auf. „ Doch. Das schlimme daran war das er sich so unsicher war."  
„ Habt ihr das geklärt?"  
„ Ja." Sie hatten keine Gelegenheit weiter zu reden, denn der Fahrstuhl unterbrach sie. „ Ruf mich an wegen deinem Date." grinste Kate ihr hinterher. Sie vernahm ein klopfen an der Tür und schüttelte immer noch grinsend den Kopf. Als sie wieder bei ihren Männern ankam, blickte sie kurz zu Javier und nickte ihm leicht zu. „ Was hast du herausgefunden?"  
„ Maya Brewster hat ein gutes Motiv ihren Mann zu töten."  
„ Die Lebensversicherung?" fragte Castle. „ Ja, eine Million Dollar."  
„ Woher hat ein Security Mann so viel Geld?" fragte Ryan in die Runde. „ Er hat im Lotto gewonnen, die Hälfte ist für Glücksspiele draufgegangen und den Rest hat er angelegt. Aber das ist nicht das interessanteste."  
Kate hatte sich an das Mordfallbrett gestellt und blickte neugierig zu Javier. „ Erzähl schon."  
„ Maya war schon zweimal verheiratet gewesen mit Gabriel war es das dritte Mal. Und all ihre Männer sind gestorben."  
„Wie?" fragten Kate und Castle gleichzeitig. Javier grinste wieder und heftete zwei weitere Bilder an die Tafel. „ Das sind Norman Kennedy und Ryan Redfield, beide starben durch Lungenversagen. Die damaligen Gerichtsmediziner befanden es als Altersschwäche, wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt waren die beiden Herren Mitte achtzig. Deshalb sah man die Verbindung nicht. Ich habe Lanie gebeten die Berichte zu lesen und siehe da beide wurden voraussichtlich vergiftet."  
„ Lass mich raten Sie hatten viel Geld, oder?" fragte Kate und zog ihre Augenbraue nach oben. „ Insgesamt hat sie 3 Millionen Dollar erbeutet."  
„ Haben wir auch Beweise?" fragte Castle und schaute die Bilder an. „ Nein, Sie hat sich auch Männer gesucht welche keine Verwandtschaft haben."  
Kate drehte sich zu ihren Detectives: „ Lasst bitte Maya Brewster observieren und recherchiert über Gabriels Verwandtschaft." beide nickten zu ihr und gingen zu ihren Tischen. Kate beobachtete wie Castle die Bilder der Männer anstarrte. „ Was überlegst du?"  
„ Warum machen Frauen das. Ist Geld wirklich so wichtig?"  
„ Fragst du mich das?" Innerlich selbstverfluchenden blickte er zu Kate und rechnete damit das sie ihn wütend taxierte, doch sie lächelte ihn schief an. „ Nein, ich verstehe nicht dass sie so lügen können, nur wegen Geld."  
„ Ich verstehe es auch nicht, Rick. Warum nehmen Männer sich immer jüngere."  
„ Oh, doch das kann ich verstehen." Kate zog ihre Augenbraue nach oben und blickte ihn tief in die Augen. „ Ach ja, warum?"  
„ Ich würde es nicht tun. Ich bräuchte es auch nicht." Castle zog sie bestimmend zu sich. „ Ich habe die Frau meines Lebens schon gefunden und muss sie auch nicht auswechseln." Kate vergaß dass sie im Revier waren und es war ihr auch egal. Sie nahm stürmisch seinen Kopf und zog ihn leicht zu sich nach unten. „ Ich liebe dich, Rick." Sie küsste ihn zärtlich und drückte ihren Körper näher an seinen, Kate spürte wie Rick sie festhielt. Nach ihrem Kuss vergrub Castle seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter und knabberte genüsslich an ihrem Ohr. „ Heirate mich, Kate." Castle spürte wie Kate abrupt aufhörte seinen Nacken zu streicheln und sich von ihm wegdrückte. Er sah ihre verblüfften Augen: „ Richard, du weist das ich dich liebe, aber."  
„ Aber?" Sie sah seine Unsicherheit und wusste nicht was sie ihm antworten sollte. „ Es ist zu früh."  
Richard lächelte zart und küsste sie. „ Wenn ich dir einen Verlobungsring geben würde, würdest du nicht nein sagen. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?"  
„Ja." Richard löste sich von ihr und blickte auf ihren Schmollmund. „ Gut, kümmern wir uns jetzt wieder um den Fall."  
Als Richard und Kate sich umdrehten sahen sie die grinsenden Gesichter von Ryan und Esposito. „ Wir wollten euch nicht stören, aber wir haben die Familie von Gabriel erreicht. Seine Schwester ist auf dem Weg."  
„ Aus Nevada?" fragte Kate verblüfft und blickte auf die Uhr. „ Nein nur Gabriel wohnte dort, eigentlich kommt er aus Connecticut. Seine Eltern sind vor vier Jahren gestorben."  
„ Hat Sie gesagt wann sie hier eintreffen wird?"  
„ In vielleicht zwei Stunden." Ryan telefonierte währenddessen und legte zufrieden den Hörer zurück. „ Maya wird ab sofort observiert."  
„ Gut, Esposito hast du den damaligen Gerichtsmediziner gefunden?"  
„ Ja, nur der eine ist gestorben und der Andere war damals noch ein Frischling."  
„ Wenn er die Akte durchliest erinnert er sich vielleicht wieder. Rick und ich gehen ihn besuchen, wenn bis dahin die Schwester da ist befragt sie bitte."  
Die beiden nickten zufrieden und gingen in den Pausenraum. Kate nahm ihren Autoschlüssel vom Tisch und lief mit Castle zum Fahrstuhl. 

State Coroner,  
The Office of Chief Medical Examiner,  
520 First Avenue, Manhattan  
New York

Das Gebäude ging zwischen den hohen Türmen unter. Die Eingangshalle wurde durch die großen Glastüren erhellt, trotzdem wirkte es nicht einladend sowie alle Behördengebäude. Castle blickte sich in der Halle um, Kate ging direkt zum Pförtner und fragte nach Doktor Carl Baldwin. Sie zeigte Richard dass er ihr folgen sollte und lief geradewegs zum Treppenhaus. In der ersten Etage gingen sie einen langen monotonen Gang entlang und hielten schließlich vor der Tür 1.34. Kate klopfte an und wartete nicht darauf hereingebeten zu werden, sondern öffnete einfach die Tür. „ Mister Baldwin, ich bin Detective Kate Beckett NYPD. Und das ist Richard Castle." Dr. Carl Baldwin blickte verdutzt zur den Eindringlingen. „ Was wollen Sie?"  
„ Ich habe ein paar Fragen zu einen ihrer Fälle." Kate überreichte ihm die Akte von Ryan Redfield. Carl Baldwin schlug diese auf und las sich seinen eigenen Bericht durch. „ Das war noch in meiner Anfangszeit. Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, weil es Altersschwäche war."  
„ Erinnern Sie sich vielleicht an seine Frau. Maya Redfield?" Kate reichte ihm das Bild von Maya. „ sie ist jetzt etwas älter, als damals. Leider haben wir kein Bild aus dieser Zeit."  
Carl verzog säuerlich sein Gesicht, auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Runzeln als er überlegte. „ Ja ich erinnere mich an sie. Ihre Trauer hielt sich in Grenzen und sie hätte seine Tochter sein können, wenn nicht sogar Enkel."  
„ Haben Sie damals auf eine Vergiftung hin untersucht?"  
„ Nein, wieso auch. Seine Krankenakte zeigte das er Probleme mit seiner Lunge hatte." Dr. Baldwin reichte Kate die Akte und das Bild. „ Wir vermuten dass er durch Arsen vergiftet wurde."  
„ Nein, das wäre mir sofort aufgefallen." Carl blickte verachtend zu Beckett. „ Vielleicht haben Sie es übersehen, dadurch Sie nur Augen für die Witwe hatten." Kate sah seinen überraschten Ausdruck und fühlte sich bestärkt in ihrer Vermutung. „ Was hat Sie ihnen geboten Mister Baldwin. Hat Sie mit ihnen geschlafen oder Geld gegeben?"  
„ Verschwinden Sie! Ich bin nicht bestechlich und habe meine Arbeit richtig gemacht. Raus jetzt!" Kate blickte ihn lächelnd an, Castle öffnete die Tür und wartete bis Kate an ihm vorbei trat, als sie zwischen dem Türrahmen stand drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „ Danke." damit verschwanden sie und ließen einen verzweifelten Carl Baldwin zurück.  
„ Wie bist du darauf gekommen?" fragte Richard als sie den langen Gang zurück liefen. „ Er hat sich das Bild nur kurz angesehen. Ich wusste es nicht." Als sie aus dem Gebäude traten, wählte Kate Ryans Nummer. „ Ryan überprüf bitte Dr. Carl Baldwin und lass ihn auch observieren." Als sie aufgelegt hatte schloss Kate das Auto auf und fuhr zurück zum Revier. „ Denkst du er wird Kontakt mit ihr aufnehmen?"  
„ Ja, wenn es stimmt. Ich denke er wird mehr Geld von ihr verlangen, damit er weiter lügt."  
„ Wollen wir wetten?"  
„ Ok."  
„ Ich bin dafür dass er kein Geld, sondern Sex von ihr will." Kate blickte belustigt zu ihm. „ Was ist der Einsatz."  
„ Na ja Geld brauche ich nicht." Er grinste verschmitzt zu ihr: „ Der Verlierer muss den Gewinner überraschen."  
„Abgemacht, denk dir schon mal etwas aus." 

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

Als Kate und Richard im Revier ankamen sahen sie wie Ryan und Esposito mit einer Frau sprachen. Kate öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und blickte in das verweinte Gesicht von Gabriels Schwester. „ Miss Brewster darf ich Ihnen Detective Kate Beckett und Richard Castle vorstellen." beide setzten sich und blickten mitfühlend zu ihr. „ Julia hat uns gerade erzählt dass ihr Bruder sich von Maya scheiden lassen wollte, weil sie ihn betrogen hat."  
„ Haben Sie in letzter Zeit etwas von ihm gehört?" fragte Kate und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „ Ich habe ihn gestern in einem Hotelzimmer besucht." Beckett blickte sich die Frau an und schätzte sie auf 1,65m, aber das wichtigste Detail war ihre Haarfarbe. Sie hatte rabenschwarze Haare, somit war sie nicht die Frau, welche Sara Newman gesehen hatte. „ Wann waren Sie bei ihm?"  
„ Gegen sechs, wir sind Essen gegangen, danach musste ich wieder nach Hause. Gabriel wollte nicht dass ich ihn zurück fahre. Hätte ich es doch gemacht und wäre noch bei ihm geblieben." Julia begann wieder zu weinen. „ Sie haben keine Schuld daran, Julia. Hat er ihnen etwas über eine andere Frau erzählt?"  
„ Nein, warum?" Sie blickte Kate durchdringend an. „ Wir haben eine Zeugenaussage, dass eine blonde Frau ihn besucht hatte."  
„ Wenn Sie jemanden verhaften müssen, dann Maya. Sie wollte nur sein Geld und … jetzt hat Sie alles."  
„ Ich verspreche Ihnen dass wir alles daransetzen den Mörder ihres Bruders zu finden."  
Julia stand langsam auf und lächelte Kate gezwungen an. „ Danke, Detective Beckett. Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, rufen Sie mich einfach an." Als Julia Brewster gegangen war, standen die Vier wieder an dem Mordfallbrett und starrten es regelrecht an, als ob jeden Moment eine Eingebung kommen würde. „ Haben wir schon etwas über Doktor Carl Baldwin erfahren?" Javier schüttelte den Kopf und blickte auf die Uhr. „ Er wird observiert, bis jetzt hat sich noch keiner gemeldet." Nachdem Esposito auf die Uhr geschaut hatte blickte auch Kate auf ihre. Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran das Lanie und Javier heute ausgehen wollten, deshalb beschloss sie Ryan und ihn nach Hause zu schicken. „ Jungs, geht nach Hause. Wir sehen uns morgen früh in alter Frische." Sie sah das überraschte Gesicht von Ryan und das kleine Lächeln bei Javier, fröhlich pfeifend verließ er das Revier gefolgt von Ryan. „ Was machen wir zwei jetzt?" fragte Castle und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. „ Wollen wir essen gehen?"  
„ Ich würde lieber mit dir kochen." Kate nahm sich ihre Jacke, welche auf ihrer Stuhllehne hing und hakte sich bei Richard ein. „ Einverstanden und was gibt es?"  
„ Kommt darauf an was noch im Kühlschrank ist." Kate stupste ihn leicht an, danach lehnte sie sich an ihn und beide gingen gemütlich aus dem Gebäude.


	6. Chapter 6

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

Der neue Tag hatte ausnahmsweise nicht mit einem vorzeitigen wecken, durch das Handy begonnen. Erleichtert endlich einmal nicht eher auf Arbeit zu sein, betrat Javier das Revier, mehr denn je überraschte es ihn dass alle Anderen schon da waren und niemand ihn rief. „ Hey Esposito, du kommst genau richtig. Wir haben gerade erfahren das Maya Brewster und Carl Baldwin sich getroffen haben." rief Ryan freudestrahlend durch das Büro. Javier beobachtete wie Ryan mit dem Autoschlüssel zu ihm kam, gemeinsam verließen sie das Revier wieder.  
„ Wo geht es hin, Ryan?" fragte Javier und blickte aus dem Fenster. „ Zur Gerichtsmedizin."  
„ Was, sind Beide tot?" Kevin blickte kurz zu ihm und grinste. „ Nein, wir besuchen Doktor Baldwin. Er ist in seinem Büro."  
„ Sollen wir ihn festnehmen?"  
„ Jap. Beckett holt währenddessen Maya Brewster ab."  
Als sie endlich das Gebäude erreichten, wartete ein Kollege, von ihnen, vor der Tür. Er rauchte genüsslich seine Zigarette und blickte gelassen zu ihnen. „ Morgen Brian, ist der Verdächtige noch oben?" fragte Kevin und blicke dabei durch die große Glastür. „ Ihr habt aber wieder Schwein, Jungs. Eurer Fall ist so gut wie abgeschlossen." Er schüttelte anerkennend mit dem Kopf und grinste. „ Das werden wir sehen. Danke du kannst jetzt Feierabend machen." Brian grinste weiter und verließ die Beiden zum Abschied hob er noch seine Hand und stieg ins Auto. Kevin wurde langsam nervös, Javier kannte seinen Partner gut um zu wissen dass er Angst hatte den Verdächtigen zu verpassen. Esposito machte die Tür auf und wartete das Ryan an ihm vorbei lief. Der Pförtner beachtete sie nicht weiter, deshalb liefen sie schnell die Treppen nach oben und gingen den langen Gang entlang. An Dr. Baldwins Tür blieben sie stehen, Kevin legte sein Ohr an die Tür und versuchte etwas zuhören. Er signalisierte Esposito das niemand sprach, geschwind öffnete dieser darauf die Tür. „ NYPD!" schrie Javier in das Zimmer, erschrocken sprang Carl Baldwin von seinen Stuhl auf und zitterte am ganzen Körper. „ Was soll das! Haben Sie den Verstand verloren!" Javier achtete nicht weiter auf ihn, sondern sicherte jede noch so kleine Ecke des Zimmers. Ryan hingegen lief direkt zu Carl Baldwin und zückte seine Handschellen. „ Sie haben die Wahl mit oder ohne Handschellen." Entrüstet blickte er auf die metallenen Ketten, welche sich langsam drehten. „ Sie können mich nicht festnehmen. Ich bin unschuldig." Seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst und klang nur noch flehend. „ Doktor… Mister Baldwin. Wir haben ein paar Fragen an Sie."  
„ Fragen Sie schon! Ich kooperiere." Seine Hände hatten sich ineinander geschlungen als ob er beten wollte. „ Das müssen wir auf dem Revier machen." Mischte sich nun Javier ein und blickte Carl durchdringend an. „ Ok, aber ohne die Handschellen."  
„ Einverstanden."  
Carl Baldwin folgte Detective Ryan verunsichert, er spürte das Esposito ihn beobachtete, welcher direkt hinter ihm lief. Der Weg zum Revier verlief reibungslos, Carl sprach während der Fahrt kein Wort und starrte aus dem Fenster, versunken in seinen Gedanken.  
Während Ryan und Esposito Carl Baldwin festnahmen, versuchten auch Beckett und Castle Maya Brewster zu finden. Die Männer, welche Sie observierten, sagten Kate dass sie zu Hause war, deshalb fuhr Kate geradewegs dorthin. An der Tür angekommen blickte sie die Namen der Hausbewohner an und suchte nach Brewster. „ Ist das etwa das falsche Haus?" fragte Castle verwirrt neben ihr. „ Nein." Er sah ein kleines gewinnendes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „ Sie wohnt auf unter anderen Namen hier." Kate tippte auf die Klingel im ersten Stock, verwirrt blickte Castle auf den Namen und schlug sich gedanklich an die Stirn. _Redfield_. Wer auch immer dort wohnte war sehr vertrauenswürdig, denn die Tür wurde sofort geöffnet. Kate und Richard liefen die paar Stufen nach oben und klingelten an der Wohnungstür, diese öffnete sich augenblicklich. Das verwirrte Gesicht von Maya Brewster kam ihnen entgegen, Sie wollte die Tür abrupt wieder schließen, doch Kate stellte ihren Fuß dazwischen. Erschrocken über Becketts Schnelligkeit taumelte Maya ein wenig nach hinten, geschwind trat Kate in die Wohnung ein gefolgt von Castle. „ Miss Brewster, ich muss Sie mit auf das Revier nehmen. Wir haben noch weitere Fragen an Sie."  
„ Das können Sie nicht machen!" schrie Maya plötzlich und wollte wegrennen. Kate hielt sie am Arm fest und zückte mit der anderen Hand ihre Handschellen. „ Doch ausreichenden Verdacht auf Mord schon." Sie drehte Maya leicht um und ergriff ihren andere Hand, behänd ließ sie die Handschellen einrasten und führte Maya nach draußen. Castle fasste sie an der Schulter und führte sie die Treppen nach unten, Kate schloss währenddessen die Wohnungstür und folgte den Beiden.  
Ihre Fahrt verlief nicht so ruhig wie bei Esposito und Ryan. Maya brüllte und schrie mit Leibenskraft den gesamte Fahrt, Richard hielt es nicht mehr aus und setzte sie wieder zu Beckett nach vorn, dort drehte er das Radio laut und versuchte Maya zu ignorieren.

Die Detectives, Capt. Montgomery und Castle standen in den kleinen Observationsraum und blickten durch die Scheibe, dahinter saß Doktor Carl Baldwin. Wie ein verängstigtes Tier blickte er umher, seine Finger hatten sich ineinander verknotet. Er versuchte ständig durch den Raum zu blicken um nicht sein Spiegelbild zu betrachten und noch nervöser zu werden.  
Kate sah die Schweißperlen auf Carls Stirn, sie überlegte immer noch wen sie verhören sollte. Auf der anderen Seite saß Maya Brewster, welche ihre Fingernägel säuberte. Sie stierte kurz zu dem Spiegel und blickte verachtend. In diesem Moment wusste Beckett das sie nicht mit Maya reden wollte. „ Esposito ihr befragt Maya." Sie nickten ihr nur zu und gingen aus den Raum, kurz darauf beobachteten sie wie die beiden Detectives sich zu Maya setzten.  
„ Miss Brewster, wir haben erfahren dass sie schon zweimal verheiratet waren. Das hat uns ein wenig stutzig gemacht, gerade als wir herausgefunden haben dass beide verstorben sind. Wollen Sie uns etwas darüber erzählen?"  
Maya blickte Javier giftig an und rümpfte die Nase. „ Was wollen Sie mir unterstellen, Detective!"  
„ Das kann ich ihnen sagen. Sie haben ihre Männer mit Arsen vergiftet um das Geld zu kassieren."  
„ Das soll doch ein Scherz sein, oder? Sie unterstellen mir das ich beide vergiftet habe!"  
Javier blickte gelassen zu ihr und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, daraufhin übernahm Ryan. „ Sie haben auch Gabriel vergiftet. Was ist passiert, hat er ihnen gedroht sich scheiden zu lassen? Bekamen Sie Angst das er davor nicht sterben würde?" Maya lief vor Zorn rot an und knallte ihre Hand auf den Tisch. „ Das ist nicht wahr!"  
„ Sind Sie sich da sicher. Wir haben Carl, Miss Brewster. Desweiteren haben wir auch Beweise, unsere Gerichtsmedizinerin hat eindeutige Beweise für eine Arsen Vergiftung gefunden. Sie haben es ihm in kleinen Mengen verabreicht und gewartet. Nur bei ihren älteren Männern ging es schneller nicht wahr? Gabriel war ein wenig zäher. Er hat herausgefunden das Sie eine Affäre haben und wollte sich deswegen scheiden lassen, stimmt das so?"  
Um seinen Partner zu unterstützen sprach auch Javier noch einmal, bevor er und Ryan den Raum verlassen wollten. „ Hören Sie Miss Brewster, wir haben keine Lust auf Spielchen. Wir werden jetzt gehen und Sie können darüber nachdenken, ob Sie mit uns reden wollen oder nicht." Damit verschwanden die Beiden und beobachteten wie Maya ihren Kopf zwischen ihre Hände vergrub. Sie drehten sich um und starrten durch das andere Fenster, dahinter versuchte Kate Carl Baldwin zu brechen.

„ Mister Baldwin, wir wissen das sie sich mit Maya Brewster getroffen haben. Warum?" fragte Kate als sie den Raum betrat. Sie setzte sich hin und blickte ihn fragend an. „ Ich habe mich nicht mit ihr getroffen. Sie haben keine Beweise!"  
„ Doch wir haben Sie observieren lassen. Was wollten Sie von Maya?" Weil er nicht sofort sprach mischte Richard sich ein. „ War es Geld oder Sex?" Er erntete einen verwirrten Blick von Carl. „ Wie bitte?"  
„ Ach kommen Sie, wir wissen dass Sie die Obduktionsberichte gefälscht hatten. Wie viel haben Sie dafür bekommen?"  
Kate sah deutlich dass er mit sich wrang nervös blickte er zwischen Castle und Beckett hin und her. „ 250.000 $. Ich habe mehr Geld von ihr verlangt, ansonsten hätte ich etwas durchsickern lassen."  
Kate blickte kurz zu Richard und sah sein enttäuschtes Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde das er seine Wette verloren hatte.  
„ Wie hat Sie ihren Mann umgebracht?"  
„ Mit Arsen, ich habe damals die Spuren einer Vergiftung gefunden und das Blut untersucht." Kate hatte sich erhoben und blickte verachtend zu Carl nach unten. „ Das hat Konsequenzen, aber das wussten Sie schon. Sie können Ihren Anwalt anrufen." Beckett wartete nicht auf weitere Kommentare, sondern ging schnell aus dem Verhörraum gefolgt von Castle.

„ Hast du Ihn geknackt, Beckett?" fragte Javier und stand neben dem Mordfallbrett. „ Ja, er hat es zugeben und wie lief es mit Maya?"  
Ryan lächelte sie an und zeigte zum Verhörraum. „ Sie ist soweit. Wir wollten dir den Rest überlassen."  
Richard starrte währenddessen die Tafel an und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Das ist zu einfach." nuschelte leise vor sich hin. „ Hast du etwas gesagt, Castle?" fragte Javier und stellte sich neben ihn. „ Das war zu einfach und wie soll Maya Gabriels Körper aufhängen."  
„ Das Leben ist nicht eins von deinen Büchern, Castle. Manchmal sind die Fälle nicht makaber." Kate hörte interessiert den Beiden zu und verstand warum Richard Zweifel hatte. „ Ihr hab Sie daraufhin nicht angesprochen, oder?" Die beiden Detectives blickten sich kurz an und schüttelten die Köpfe. „ Dann werden wir das jetzt machen. Bist du soweit, Rick?"  
„ Immer bereit." Javier und Ryan verdrehten daraufhin ihre Augen und klopften Richard auf die Schulter. Gemeinsam liefen sie zum Verhörraum, Kate öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck und blickte in das verweinte Gesicht von Maya. Jetzt wo sie dem Gefängnis näher rückte zeigte Maya Gefühle und hatte Angst, pure Angst wie Kate feststellte. „ Miss Brewster haben Sie ihren Mann umgebracht?"  
„ Ja."  
„Haben Sie Gabriel auf gehangen um es als Selbstmord zu deklarieren?" Erschrocken blickte Maya zu ihr und schluckte laut. „ Ich habe in seinen Kautabak Arsen hineingemischt, aber ich habe ihn nicht erhängt. Ich schwöre es!" Kate versuchte die Lüge in ihren Worten zu finden, doch schnell wurde ihr klar das Maya die Wahrheit sagte. „ Wollen Sie ihren Anwalt anrufen? Jetzt wäre die beste Zeit dafür." Maya schnäuzte laut in ihr Taschentuch und nickte Kate zu. Sie und Castle gingen wieder, die Tür blieb offen und ein Uniformierter betrat den Verhörraum. Er reichte Maya ihr Handy damit sie ihren Anwalt rufen konnte.

„ Jetzt haben wir zwei alte Fälle gelöst, aber unseren jetzigen noch nicht. Wer hätten sonst noch ein Motiv Gabriel zu töten?" fragte Ryan in die Runde. Sie saßen alle im Pausenraum und tranken Kaffee, Kate rieb sich die Schläfen und seufzte leise. Sie spürte eine sanfte Berührung auf ihren Rücken und entspannte sich langsam. „ Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Castle und stand auf um sich einen neuen Espresso zu holen. „ Keine Ahnung, wer bekommt jetzt eigentlich das Geld von Gabriel?" fragte Kate. „ Kommt darauf an was in seinem Testament steht."  
„ Könntet ihr euch darum kümmern? Ich werde seine Schwester anrufen." Ryan nickte und ging mit Javier zum Schreibtisch. Kate suchte auf ihren eigenen nach Julias Nummer, als sie endlich fand tippte sie diese ein. Es klingelte, Kate legte nach dem sechsten Mal auf und blickte frustriert zu Ryan, dieser telefonierte und schrieb schnell etwas auf. Castle hatte sich mit seiner Tasse auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Tisch gesetzt und starrte wieder zu Tafel. „ Beckett, in Gabriels Testament steht seine Schwester als Erbin."  
„ Das dachte ich mir, leider konnte ich Sie nicht erreichen." Ryan setzte sich auf die Kante von Becketts Tisch und blickte zu ihr.  
„ Beckett!" mit schnellen Schritten lief Javier zu den dreien und blickte traurig zu ihnen. „ Wir haben eine weitere Leiche."  
„ Zu unseren Fall?" fragte Castle verwirrt und drehte sich zu Javier. „ Es handelt sich um Julia Brewster."  
„ Wo?" fragte Kate erschrocken. „ In ihrem Auto auf der Brooklyn Bridge."  
„ Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" Kate wartete nicht auf eine Antwort von Javier, sondern schnappte sich ihre Jacke und ging zum Fahrstuhl, schnell sprang auch Castle von seinem Stuhl auf und folgte ihr und den Detectives.

New York City,  
Manhattan- Brooklyn, East River  
Brooklyn Bridge

Die Fahrt zum Tatort verlief ruhig. Kate plagten leichte Schuldgefühle, sie hätte Gabriels Schwester schützen können, doch hatte Sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie ein Opfer sein könnte. Und das alles wegen Geld! Kate blickte genervt auf die Straße und stöhnte leise als sie wieder an einer roten Ampel halten mussten. Richard hatte seinen rechten Arm ans Fenster gelehnt und stützte seinen Kopf, als er Kates genervtes Stöhnen vernahm blickte er zu ihr und zog seine Augenbraue nach oben. „ Du gibst dir doch nicht die Schuld daran, oder?"  
„ Nein." Richard brauchte sie nicht weiter zu beobachten um zu wissen dass sie log. Wenn er etwas über Kate Beckett wusste, dann war es das sie immer versuchte ihre Gefühle sowie ihr Privatleben zu schützen. Es waren genau diese Eigenschaften von ihr die er so liebte – und warum er sich überhaupt in Sie verliebt hatte. Sie hasste es wenn ihr Privatleben in der Presse stand, genau das war auch ein Grund warum Sie solange brauchte um sich ihren Gefühlen ihm gegenüber im Klaren war. Jetzt war wieder so ein Moment wo er Sie nicht verstand, warum konnte sie nicht einfach darüber reden? Sollte er sie wieder ein Mal fragen und eine Lüge hören, bis sie endlich aus ihrer Haut kam. Er wusste es nicht, verwirrt über die momentane Situation blickte er aus dem Fenster und hoffte innerlich das Sie von allein sprach. Er wartete vergebens und seufzte laut, Kate blickte verwirrt zu ihm und runzelte die Stirn. „ Was ist?"  
Richard hatte keine Gelegenheit ihr direkt in die Augen zuschauen, dadurch sie wieder auf die Straße blickte. „ Kate, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt?"  
„ Mehr als zwei Jahre, warum? Sag schon." Castle hörte diesen genervten Ton in ihrer Stimme und ärgerte sich das er überhaupt gesprochen hatte. „ Kate, du weist das ich dich liebe. Warum also kannst du dich mir nicht anvertrauen? Ich bin mir mehr als Hundertprozent sicher das du dir die Schuld an den Tod von Julia gibst, warum sagst du es dann nicht einfach und versteckst deine Gefühle lieber. Ich bin nicht die Presse oder hast du in irgendeiner Zeitschrift gelesen das wir miteinander schlafen? Was ich eigentlich sagen will, ist das ich bei dir bin und dich unterstütze in allen Bereichen, also lass mich auch ein Teil werden." während er sprach spürte er das sie nicht mehr fuhren und Kate ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick musterte.  
Kate öffnete ihren Mund einen kleinen Spalt breit, doch sie sprach nicht, sondern biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Richard hatte sich komplett zu ihr gedreht und blickte sie mit liebenden Augen an. „ Ich versuche es Rick. Es tut mir leid, wenn es nicht sichtbar ist." Ihre Stimme glich einem flüstern. Richard sah in ihren Augen die Verletzbarkeit, welche immer zum Vorschein kam, wenn sie nicht die taffe Polizistin war. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und streichelte leicht darüber. Immer noch blickten sie sich intensiv in die Augen und vergaßen wo sie eigentlich waren. Richard spürte ihre Hand auf seiner und ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Wange. „ Ich liebe dich, Honey." Sanft streichelte er ihre Wange entlang und verlor sich in ihren Augen. Kate schloss die Augen und küsste ihn sanft, Richard spürte dass sie dabei lächelte und tat es ihr gleich. „ Wir sind ein gutes Team, oder?" Kate verdrehte die Augen und öffnete die Tür, auch Castle stieg aus dem Auto und lehnte sich auf das Autodach. „ Ist es nicht so?"  
Kate verstaute den Autoschlüssel in ihrer Manteltasche und blickte ihn wieder an. „ Gelegentlich."  
„ Komm schon das ist nicht wahr." schmollte er und wackelte verführerisch mit den Augenbrauen. „ Lass uns das heute Abend klären, jetzt ist der Tatort wichtiger." Kate lief an ihm vorbei, dabei schlug sie leicht auf seinen Hintern, Castle hatte keine Gelegenheit sich zu revanchieren, denn schon kam Ryan zu ihnen.  
„ Beckett, die CSU ist auf den Weg hierher. Lanie schaut sich gerade die Leiche an." Kate blickte sich auf dem Tatort um. Wie hatte der Mörder es geschafft Julia in ihrem Auto auf der Brooklyn Bridge zu töten? Ihr fiel nur eine Möglichkeit ein – Sie kannte den Mörder!  
Als Beckett an dem Auto ankam, blickte sie von der Beifahrerseite hinein. Lanie war über die Leiche gebeugt und inspizierte die Kopfwunde. „ Was haben wir?"  
„ Unser Opfer wurde durch einen dumpfen Schlag auf den Kopf getötet. Wie du siehst ist Blut auf dem Lenkrad, ich vermutet der Täter hat ihren Kopf auf das Lenkrad geschlagen. Und das sehr brutal." Lanie zeigte auf die Stellen um der Wunde herum: „ Siehst du das hier? Sie wurde nicht nur ein Mal auf das Lenkrad geschlagen, sondern mehrmals. Daran ist Sie aber nicht gestorben." Kate zog überrascht ihre Augenbraue nach oben. „ Wie dann?"  
„ Siehst du diesen kleinen Einstich hier?" Lanie beugte den Kopf der Toden ein klein wenig nach vorn, damit der komplette Hals frei gelegt wurde. Kate beugte sie weiter ins Auto und sah den kleinen roten Punkt, direkt an der Halsschlagader. „ Sie wurde durch die Schläge Ohnmächtig, danach hat man ihr irgendetwas injiziert."  
„ Hast du eine Vermutung was?"  
„ Na ja es hat eindeutig zum Herzstillstand geführt. Ich muss das Blut untersuchen lassen, dann wissen wir mehr. Das Problem bei Vergiftungen ist immer, das alles giftig sein kann. Es kommt nur auf die Dosis an." Lanie winkte ihre Assistenten zu sich, welche mühsam versuchten die Leiche aus dem Auto zu hieven. „ Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern, Kate. Gib mir, aber ein paar Stunden." Sie grinste ihre Freundin frech an und ging zu ihrem Auto. Kate blickte ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher, als sie sich zu Esposito drehte sah sie wie er Fotos machte. Die CSU Leute betraten auch gerade den Tatort und dokumentierten alles. Es wurden massenhaft Fasern und Haare sicher gestellt, sowie Fingerabdrücke. Kate hoffte dass auch etwas vom Täter dabei war. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sie das Castle nicht bei ihr stand, verwirrt und einsam blickte sie über den Tatort. Sie sah Ryan am Brückengeländer, aber kein Richard. Sie wollte gerade zu Kevin laufen und nachfragen, als sich zwei starke Arme um ihren Körper legten. Kate spürte seine Brust an ihrem Rücken und lehnte sich leicht zurück. Richard küsste ihren Hinterkopf und ließ sie wieder los. Er hörte einen leisen enttäuschten Protest und schmunzelte. „ Hast du mich vermisst?"  
„ Nennen wir es gesucht, einverstanden?" Kate drehte sich zu ihm und grinste. „ Einverstanden, Honey."  
„ Yo, Beckett." rief Javier plötzlich und gesellte sich zu ihnen. „ Ich habe da etwas Interessantes gefunden." Er überreichte Kate einen Zettel, sie faltete diesen auf und stutzte.

 _Ich habe Gabriel getötet und bereue nichts! Warum ich das tat? Des Geldes wegen, das war er mir schuldig nach dem er mit mir, seiner eigenen Schwester, geschlafen hatte! Ich weiß das du alles herausgefunden hast, deshalb Julia verschwinde aus dieser Stadt, wenn ich dich finde STIRBST auch DU!_

 _Deine Schwester_

Kate hörte wie Castle hinter ihr die Luft einzog. „ Was für eine Story!" Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, sondern reichte Javier den Zettel. „ Die CSU soll ihn auf Fingerabdrücke untersuchen." Esposito nickte und ging zu der Spurensicherung. Kate hingegen zückte ihr Handy, sie drückte auf die die Schnellwahltaste und hörte das leise tuten.  
„ Ich sagte doch du sollst mir Zeit lassen."  
„ Lanie, bitte nimm von Gabriel und Julia eine DNS Probe und untersuche diese."  
„ Auf was?"  
„ Ob Sie wirklich Geschwister sind."  
„ Hast du etwa Zweifel?" fragte Lanie sensationsgierig. „ Sag ich dir, wenn wir hier fertig sind." damit legte Beckett auf. Ihre Detectives hatten sich zu ihr gesellt und warteten auf Befehle. „ Haben wir eigentlich Zeugen?" fragte Kate die Beiden. „ Nein, ein Kollege fuhr gerade hier vorbei und dachte dass es sich um eine Panne handelt. Als er jedoch die Leiche sah rief er uns sofort an." Kate verstand und nickte, sie versank in ihre Gedanken. „ Damit sind wir hier fertig. Wir treffen uns im Revier."  
„ Gehst du nicht zu Lanie?" fragte Javier überrascht. „ Sie braucht Zeit und die will ich ihr auch geben."  
Sie setzten sich wieder in ihre Autos und fuhren Richtung Revier.  
„ Weißt du auf was ich jetzt Lust hätte?" fragte Kate und blickte kurz zu Richard. „ Ich hätte da ein paar Einfälle." antwortete er ihr und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. Sie konnte nicht anders, als über seine Bemerkung zu lachen, dabei schlug sie ihn leicht. „ Ich meine Essen."  
„ Ohh, ach das Bedürfnis, damit kann ich leider nicht dienen, aber die Idee wäre nicht schlecht. Was willst du denn?"  
„ Asiatisch?"  
„ Alles was dein Herz begehrt." dabei nahm er ihre rechte Hand und küsste diese schnell, bevor sie wieder schalten musste. „ Ruf bitte die Jungs an, vielleicht wollen Sie auch etwas." Richard tat wie befohlen, während Kate zum nächsten Restaurant fuhr.


	7. Chapter 7

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

Der Geruch von asiatischen Gerichten durchflutete den Pausenraum. Die drei Detectives und Castle aßen genüsslich, während sie darauf warteten das Lanie oder die CSU ihnen neue Ergebnisse brachten.  
Die gemütliche Runde wurde durch Kates Handy gestört, als sie Lanies Name las stand sie auf und verließ den Pausenraum. Die Männer beobachteten wie Kate vor dem Fenster hin und her lief und dabei nickte.  
„ Was hast du für mich, Lanie?" fragte Kate enthusiastisch. „ Also, erstens es sind definitiv Geschwister, das ist die erfreuliche Nachricht. Ich habe die Leiche obduziert, das Herz ist unversehrt, das ist ein Indiz auf Vergiftung. Gerade weil wir die Einstichstelle gefunden haben, bin ich mir sicher. Der Herzstillstand kam durch eine Hyperkaliämie. Das Problem bei Kaliumchlorid ist das es nur schwer nachweisbar ist."  
„ Wie hast du es dann herausgefunden, außer durch die Einstichstelle?"  
„ Während des Todes steigt der Kaliumchloridgehalt im Körper an, wenn er also deutlich darüber ist, lautet das Ergebnis – Vergiftung." beendete Lanie schließlich ihre Ausführungen. „ Danke. Hast du sonst noch etwas Interessantes?"  
„ Jap, habe ich. An ihrem Arm zeigten sich Blutergüsse, es handelt sich um eine Hand, durch die Umklammerung ihres Arms. Der Größe nach vermute ich dass ihr eine Frau suchen müsst. Ich habe daraufhin den Bruder noch einmal untersucht, auch er hat Blutergüsse an Armen und Beine."  
„ Danke, Lanie. Gute Arbeit, ach bevor ich es vergesse wie war dein Date?" Kate vernahm die kurze Stille und wusste dass ihre beste Freundin gerade schmunzelte. „ Was soll ich dazu sagen. Wir wollen nach einmal ausgehen. Ist damit deine Frage beantwortet?"  
„ Möglicherweise, ich werde einfach Javier fragen." Kate grinste verschmitzt.  
„ Nein, nein Honey, dass musst du wirklich nicht tun, wenn sich etwas ergibt wirst du es als Erste wissen."  
„ Ich erinnere dich daran, Lanie. Bis später."  
„ Bye."  
Kate hatte sich unbewusst zum Pausenraum gedreht und blickte in die interessierten Gesichter der Männer, Kate signalisierte ihnen dass sie heraus kommen sollten. Am Mordfallbrett schrieb sie die neuen Erkenntnisse auf, überrascht blickten die Männer ihr zu.  
„ Also sind es doch Geschwister. Wer also ist die Andere Schwester?" fragte Ryan in die Runde. „ Das ist das Problem, wir wissen überhaupt nichts." sagte Javier und lehnte sich gegen Kates Tischkante. „ Fassen wir zusammen: Gabriel Brewster sollte durch Arsen getötet werden, doch irgendjemand ist Maya vorausgekommen und hat Ihn erhängt. Danach wurde seine Schwester getötet, damit Sie die Versicherung nicht bekommt. Wir wissen, dass es nicht Maya gewesen sein kann." sprach Richard und wurde just von Kate, welche seine Ausführungen beendete, unterbrochen: „somit bleibt nur noch die angebliche Schwester übrig."  
„ Genau." antwortete er ihr und grinste sie belustigt an. Javier und Kevin schüttelten genauso belustigt die Köpfe.  
Kate achtete auf keinen, sondern blickte ernst die Beweise an. Die neuen Erkenntnisse halfen nicht wirklich weiter, nachdem nun niemand mehr aus der Familie der Brewster lebte, hatte Sie auch keine Möglichkeiten mehr heraus zu finden wer die mysteriöse Schwester sein sollte. Kate spürte dass sie langsam, aber sicher ausgelaugt war, sie rieb sich die Schläfen und schloss die Augen. Irgendetwas an diesem Fall war merkwürdig oder hatte Sie vielleicht etwas übersehen? Diese Überlegung nervte Sie am meisten, wie sehr hasste Sie es etwas zu Übersehen und es war auch nicht ihre Art.  
Ein nervendes Geräusch ließ sie wieder aufblicken, erst jetzt realisierte sie das es ihr Telefon war. Kate beugte sich über ihren Schreibtisch und nahm ab. „ Beckett."  
„ Detective Beckett, wir haben die Beweise vom Tatort zum Teil fertig. Wenn Sie kurz Zeit hätten würde ich Ihnen gern etwas dazu erläutern." sagte eine ältlich klingende Stimme. „ Ich schicke Ihnen sofort jemanden hin."  
Als Kate das Gespräch beendete, schickte sie Ryan und Esposito zur CSU, als die Beiden verschwunden waren schloss Sie wieder ihre Augen. Sie spürte einen leichten Druck an ihrer Seite und öffnete diese daraufhin wieder. Richard hatte seine Hand um ihre Hüfte gelegt und drückte ihren Körper leicht zu seinem. „ Geht es dir gut?" fragte er besorgt. „ Kopfschmerzen." antwortete sie ihm knapp.  
Kate spürte wie er ihren Hinterkopf küsste und lächelte. „ Wir haben vorhin entschieden, dass wir heute alle eher Schluss machen."  
„ Ihr habt entschieden." lachte Kate und drehte sich zu ihm. „ Und warum?"  
„ Weil heute Freitag ist und wir uns alle einmal entspannen müssen." Richard legte seinen Hände auf ihre Hüfte und drückte sie leicht weg, damit er ihr direkt in die Augen blicken konnte.  
Er sah wie Kate ihre Stirn runzelte und überlegte. „ Normalerweise."  
„ Normalerweise?" fragte Richard ernst.  
„ Ja, normalerweise würde ich dir jetzt widersprechen, aber ich hätte tatsächlich Lust auf ein entspannendes Bad."  
„ Allein?" fragte Castle verführerisch und streichelte ihre Wange. „ Wenn du ein Glas Wein und ein gutes Buch als Gesellschaft bezeichnest, dann nein. Oder fällt dir sonst noch etwas Gutes ein?"  
„ Ja, mich. Ich kann dir mehr bieten als der Wein oder das Buch, versprochen."  
„ Versprich nicht etwas was du vielleicht nicht halten kannst."  
Castle zog amüsiert seine Augenbraue nach oben. „ Habe ich dich jemals enttäuscht?"  
„ Noch nicht." Kate hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und drehte sich grinsend von ihm weg. Sie wusste dass er ihr mit einem Schmollmund hinterher sah. 

CSU  
( Crime Scene Unit), Manhattan  
New York

Das CSU Gebäude glich einem Einkaufsmarkt. Die Forensiker, Wissenschaftler und Polizisten liefen durch die Gänge, einige rannten mehr und schlüpften in den nächsten Raum.  
Ryan und Esposito warteten auf den CSU Beamten, welcher gerade die Akten holen ging. Der schlaksige Wissenschaftler schlenderte durch die Gänge und begrüßte die Beiden Detectives. „ Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten." Er wartete nicht auf eine Bemerkung, sondern ging weiter, schnell folgten die Beiden ihm und wurden in ein Labor geführt. „ Mir fällt gerade ein das wir uns noch nicht vorstellt haben. Ich bin Dorain Shaw."  
Esposito bemerkte das er sich nicht einmal umdrehte um die Beiden Detectives anzusehen. „ Ich bin Javier Esposito und das ist mein Partner Kevin Ryan." Er sah wie Shaw leicht nickte, als sie durch das Labor liefen steuerte Dorian direkt zu einem kleinen Büro zu, welches Ausblick auf das gesamte Labor zuließ.  
Als er die Tür öffnete, staunten die Detectives. Das komplette Büro glich einen Operationssaal, Ryan blickte auf den Boden, dieser war so sauber das er sich darin spiegeln konnte. Dorain Shaw lief zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm aus der Schublade einen braunen Hefter. Er schlug diesen auf und blickte auf den darin liegenden Zettel. „ Wir haben den Brief der angeblichen Schwester untersucht und eindeutig Fingerabdrücke der Toden gefunden, aber es wurden auch fremde Abdrücke sichergestellt, welche genauso im Auto vorzufinden waren. Die Vermutung liegt nahe das es sich um den Mörder handelt, leider wurden keine Einträge im AFIS gefunden. Ich habe den Brief weitergeleitet, unsere Experten vermuten das es sich um eine Frau handelt auf jeden Fall ist die Person Linkshänder."  
Dorain sah dass die Beiden Detectives verwirrt zu ihm blickten, deshalb legte er einen Abzug des Briefes auf den Polylux und vergrößerte damit den Text. Er nahm sich einen Stift und zeigte auf die Stellung der Buchstaben. „ Haben Sie einen Linkshänder schreiben sehen?"  
„ Ja." antwortete Ryan ihm und blickte interessiert auf die Projektion. „ Wenn ein Blatt Papier gerade vor ihnen liegt schreiben Sie meistens von unten oder aber auch von oben, was den wiederum zu Handgelenkproblemen führen kann, deswegen wir das Papier meistens leicht gedreht. Hier sehen Sie dass der Schreiber das Papier gedreht hat um gemütlich schreiben zu können. Deshalb haben wir eine eindeutige Neigung nach rechts, dass Hauptaugenmerk sollten Sie, aber auf das geschriebene „a" legen, dort sieht man am deutlichsten das es sich um einen Linkshänder handelt. Wie auch immer das Schriftbild selbst gehört meiner Meinung nach zu einer Frau, durch die leichte Schwungform wie sie sehen." Er zeigte wieder auf einige Stellen um seine Erläuterung zu beweisen.  
Javier versuchte verstehend zu wirken, doch er wusste das Dorain ihn durchschaute, deshalb hörte er auf zu nicken. „ Ansonsten haben wir wie schon gesagt keine Ergebnisse im AFIS gefunden und die sichergestellten Fasern gehören zu einem Baumwollkleidungsstück. Ich vermutete das Hilft ihnen auch nicht wirklich weiter."  
Frustriert über diese Erkenntnisse seufzte Kevin laut vor sich hin. „ Danke, jetzt wurde auch die Vermutung unserer Gerichtsmedizinerin bestätigt. Das hilft uns schon ein kleinwenig weiter." Dorain hatte sich zu den Beiden gestellt und versuchte aus ihren Gesichtern zu lesen. „ Wenn ich ihnen sonst irgendwie weiterhelfen kann, melden Sie sich einfach." Er reichte ihnen seine Hand und signalisierte ihnen, das wenn sie keine weiteren Fragen haben bitte gehen sollten. Sie verstanden seine Geste und verabschiedeten sich.  
Als sie das Gebäude verließen blickte Javier auf seine Uhr, er fragte sich immer wo die Zeit geblieben war. Es war schon nach vier, wenn sie jetzt noch schnell zurück zum Revier fuhren und ihre Erkenntnisse präsentierten könnte dieser Tag endlich vorbei sein, falls wie er feststellen musste Castle Beckett überzeugen konnte heute eher Schluss zu machen. Er hoffte es sehnlichst.  
Heute Abend wollten Lanie und er noch einmal ausgehen, er hatte oft mit ihr geflirtet, doch nie daran gedacht dass da vielleicht mehr sein könnte. Sie war die perfekte Frau wie er feststellen musste. Sie respektierte seinen Job und er ihren. Sie könnten sich oft sehen und das nicht nur abends auf der Couch, sondern auch während der Arbeit. Am Anfang war er immer skeptisch gewesen ob eine Beziehung während der Arbeit sinnvoll war, doch seit er Castle und Beckett beobachtete sehnte er sich förmlich nach einer Beziehung.  
Er spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Bauch und freute sich auf den wunderschönen Abend mit Lanie. Er bemerkte nicht das er auch äußerlich lächelte, erst als Ryan ihn leicht an stubste. „ Wo warst du gerade?"  
„ Was?"  
„ Mit deinen Gedanken." Ryan konnte ihn nicht anschauen, weil der zunehmende Berufsverkehr seine volle Konzentration benötigte. „ Ich habe mich mental auf das Essen heute vorbereitet."  
„ Du denkst wirklich dass Beckett heute eher Schluss machen wird. Ich glaube Castle hat sich da übernommen."  
„ Echt Mann? Nein, denk ich nicht. Er kann sie um den kleinen Finger wickeln. Du weißt schon mit diesem Hundeblick schafft er alles."  
Ryan prustete vor Lachen los: „ Ich warte eigentlich immer auf den Moment wo es zwischen den Beiden richtig kracht."  
„ Was meinst du damit?" fragte Javier irritiert, er hoffte einfach dass die beiden sich nicht trennen würden, nicht weil sie ein schönes Paar waren, sondern dadurch Kate endlich wieder entspannt wirkte. Castle tat ihr einfach gut und das freute Javier mehr als alles andere. „ Hast du dich noch nicht gefragt, was passieren würde wenn die Presse etwas davon mitbekommt? Ich weiß wie Beckett darauf reagieren würde, das wäre die Hölle. Sie will ihr Privatleben nicht öffentlich zur Schau stellen. Da treffen wieder diese beiden Welten auf einander, verstehst du."  
Ja, er verstand was Kevin damit sagen wollte, wie hatte Castle es bis jetzt überhaupt geschafft ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten? Diese Frage hatte er sich noch gar nicht gestellt. „ Wie hat es Castle eigentlich geschafft die Paparazzos fern zu halten. Sind die Beiden nie Essen gegangen?"  
„ Beckett steht nicht auf diese Nobelrestaurant und ich vermutete auch das die Beiden lieber gemütlich kochen, zu mindestens stelle ich mir Beckett so vor." antwortete Kevin ihm. Javier wusste das Castle alles für Beckett getan hätte, auch wenn das bedeutete auf teure Restaurants zu verzichten, doch wenn er nicht mehr am Prominenten leben teilnahm, musste das doch die Presse anlocken. Er hoffte dass es nicht passierte und das die Beiden in Ruhe ihre Beziehung ausleben konnten, doch etwas in ihm spürte die anrollende Gefahr. Esposito wusste nicht, ob er mit Kate darüber reden konnte, vielleicht war Lanie auch die perfekte Person dafür oder doch Castle? Nein lieber nicht, er hatte schon genug Sorgen, vielleicht plagten diese ihn genauso.  
Seine Gedanken schob er beiseite, als sie das Revier erreichten, tatsächlich hatte Castle es geschafft Kate zu überzeugen heute eher Feierabend zu machen. Ryan erläuterte die Ergebnisse, welche Javier an die Tafel schrieb. Danach war es endlich soweit am Haupteingang zum Revier verabschiedeten sich alle. Richard und Kate stiegen in ein Taxi und fuhren davon.  
„ Na, dann ich wünsch dir heute einen schönen Abend und vergess nicht: Bleib immer ein Gentlemen." rief Kevin Javier hinterher und ging nach Hause.

New York City  
Manhattan, Soho  
425 Broome Street

Richard schloss die Tür zu seinem Apartment auf und beobachtete wie Kate hinein ging. Eilige Schritte vernahm beide und blickten zur Treppen. Alexis rannte regelrecht die Treppe nach unten und umarmte Kate und Richard fröhlich. „ Whoa, das ist ja mal eine Begrüßung." sagte Richard und legte seinen Arm um Alexis. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein dass sie sich eine Woche nicht gesehen hatten. Er war bis gestern immer bei Kate gewesen, erst letzte Nacht hatten sie sich entschieden zu ihm zu gehen, doch um diese Zeit hatte Alexis schon geschlafen und heute Morgen sahen sie sich auch nicht. Alexis ließ von den Beiden ab zog Kate, aber mit sich. „ wie war dein Tag, Alexis?" fragte Kate während sie sich auf den Stuhl am Tresen setzte. „ Wie immer. Warum seid ihr schon da?"  
„ Uhm, gerade erdrückst du uns fast und jetzt fragst du warum wir schon da sind. Sollen wir wieder gehen?" fragte Richard und nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank. „ Was? Nein, ich freue mich darüber, dass bedeutet das ihr heute nicht mehr weg müsst, oder?"  
„ Solange nichts Schwerwiegendes ist, sind wir heute hier." antwortete ihr Kate und nahm einen Schluck des Wasser, welches Richard ihr eingoss. Alexis strahlte über beide Ohren: „ Da können wir heute doch etwas unternehmen."  
„ Was schwebt dir vor?" fragte Richard und setzte sich neben Kate. „ Wir könnten Essen gehen und danach ins Kino. Was haltet ihr davon?"  
„ Klingt nicht schlecht. Welche Filme hättest du im Angebot?" fragte Kate und lächelte sie an, daraufhin grinste auch Alexis wieder. „ The Social Network würde mich interessieren. Was sagst du dazu, Kate?"  
„ Ich richte mich nach euch. Du darfst heute alles entscheiden."  
„ Dad?" Richard lächelte die Beiden an und spürte Zufriedenheit in sich. Die beiden wichtigsten Frauen in seinem Leben, verstanden sich wie zwei Freunde, manchmal sogar wie Tochter und Mutter, gerade in solchen Momenten wo seine Mutter nicht da war und Alexis „ Frauenprobleme" hatte, ging sie immer zu Kate.  
Es freute ihn, dass alles harmonierte und seine kleine perfekte Welt aufrecht stand. Richard spürte einen leichten Schmerz an seiner Seite, verwirrt wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und blickte in die fragenden Gesichter von Kate und Alexis. „ Was ist?"  
„ Er ist einverstanden, Alexis. Geh dich schon mal fertig machen." Freudig quickend rannte sie die Treppen wieder nach oben. „ Ich bin einverstanden?"  
Kate stand auf und räumte die Gläser weg, Richard verfolgte sie mit seinem Blick, als sie wieder zu ihm ging stellte sie sich zwischen seine Bein und grinste ihn an. „ Wir gehen jetzt essen und danach ins Kino."  
„ Zu welchem Film?" Kate lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. „ Lass dich überraschen. Hättest du zugehört würdest du es jetzt wissen." Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihrem Hinter, bestimmend drückte er sie näher an sich. Kates Arme legten sich um seinen Hals, als sie wieder ihre Lippen auf seine legte forderte er mehr, lächelnd kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach und verlor sich in seinen Armen. Seine Hände ertasteten ihren Rücken und suchten sich einen Weg unter ihre Bluse. Kate vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Haaren und genoss das das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut, doch das berauschende waren seine Küsse, welche so viel Gefühl hatten, dass Kate immer noch der Atem stockte.  
Sie hatten beide die Schritte von Alexis nicht gehört und erschraken leicht als sie ihre Stimme vernahmen. „ Ich will euch nicht stören, aber wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Kate lief ein wenig Rot an, was wiederum Richard belächelte. Er liebte ihre Art, als er aufstand strich er zärtlich über ihre Wange und nahm ihre Hand. Alexis reichte ihnen ihre Mäntel, als alle fertig waren hakten sich die beiden wichtigsten Frauen seines Leben bei ihm ein.

Das kleine Restaurant war nicht gerade voll um diese Zeit. Richard suchte sich einen freien Platz in einer kleinen Ecke aus. Er nahm die Jacken mit und hang alle auf, als er gerade wieder zu seinem Platz wollte, wurde er am Arm festgehalten, verwirrt drehte er sich um und entdeckte Donna Vincennes. „ Donna."  
„ Richard, ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört." stellte sie lächelnd fest. „ Im Moment fordern mich die Kriminalfälle, deswegen habe ich keine Zeit für Partys."  
„ Und heute entspannst du?"  
„ Ich bin mit Alexis und…" Richard erinnerte sich gerade daran das Donna, damals in einer Kolumne behauptete das er und Kate zusammen wären. Das stimmte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, deswegen hatte er ihr klar und deutlich gesagt dass er Single ist und nun war er wirklich mit Kate zusammen. Donna würde ihn sicherlich irritiert anblicken, doch was ihm man meisten Kopfschmerzen bereitete war die Angst das sie etwas darüber schrieb. Er wusste das Kate dass nicht gefallen würde, doch was sollte er tun? Donna hatte auf jeden Fall Kate und Alexis gesehen, als sie das Restaurant betraten, sie wusste also mit wem er hier war. „ Richard?" fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie einen kleinen Anflug von Angst in seinem Gesicht sah. „ Donna, ich bin mit Kate hier. Ich bitte dich schreibe nichts in den Ledger, bitte."  
Donna schmunzelte leicht, als sie verstand was los war. „ Seit wann Richard?"  
„ Seit fast zwei Monaten und ich will das, das so bleibt verstehst du?" Donna legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „ Ich verspreche es dir." Sein Gesicht entspannte sich merklich: „ Danke, ich muss jetzt, aber langsam wieder zurück."  
Donna nickte verstehend und verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln von ihm. Kate und Alexis blickten auf, als Richard endlich wiederkam. „ Du warst lange weg, Dad." stellte Alexis fest.  
„ Ich habe Jemanden getroffen, entschuldigt." Richard setzte sich neben Alexis und blickte zu Kate, welche ihn fragend anblickte. „ Habt ihr schon gewählt?" fragte er um seine Unsicherheit zu vertuschen. „ Wir haben nur die Getränke bestellt." Richard schlug die Karte auf und versuchte so den Blicken der beiden zu entkommen: „ Was nehmt ihr?"  
„ Dad?" Alexis nahm ihm die Karte weg und blickte ihn durchdringend an. „ was ist los?"  
„ Nichts, Sweetie. Wie kommst du darauf?" Er lächelte sie beruhigend an und versuchte die Karte zurück zubekommen. Kate wollte sich nicht einmischen, deshalb versuchte sie sich auf die Karte zu konzentrieren, doch Alexis wollte ihre Hilfe. „ Kate, sag auch mal was."  
Sie blickte daraufhin zu den Beiden und räusperte sich hörbar. „ Wenn hast du getroffen?"  
„ Niemand besonderes." log Castle. Kate lehnte sich ein wenig zu ihm und sprach leiser: „ Du brichst gerade deine eigenen Regeln, Rick." Ertappt schaute er in ihre Augen.  
„ Donna. Ich habe Donna Vincennes getroffen."  
„ Die Frau vom Ledger?" fragte Kate überrascht und blickte sich daraufhin um. Sie hatte auf einmal das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. „ Genau, Sie hat mir versprochen, dass nichts über uns in die Zeitung kommt."  
„ Und Sie hält ihr Versprechen? Ich meine Sie hat damals auch behauptet, das wir zusammen wären."  
Er nahm ihre Hand und streichelte über ihren Handrücken. „ Ich hoffe es, ansonsten wäre es dieses Mal wenigstens die Wahrheit." Er versuchte sie mit einem Castle Grinsen zu beruhigen, Richard sah deutlich dass sie unsicher wurde, doch als sie Alexis wieder bemerkte entspannte sie sich wieder. „ Ich hoffe es, Rick."  
Die beklemmende Stille wurde durch den Kellner unterbrochen. „ Haben Sie schon gewählt?" fragte er in die Runde. Sie bestellten alle, als der Kellner wieder verschwand, versuchte Alexis die beiden in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.  
„ Wie läuft es eigentlich mit eurem Fall?"  
„ Wir kommen nicht wirklich voran um ehrlich zu sein." antwortete ihr Kate und war froh das die Stille durchbrochen war. Bis das Essen kam unterhielten sich die Drei gemütlich wieder, wie als wäre der Vorfall nie passiert.  
Nachdem jeder von ihnen fertig war, blickte Castle auf seine Uhr und stellte überrascht fest dass sie nur noch eine halbe Stunde hatten um zum Kino zu gelangen. „ Mädels, wir müssen los, sonst verpassen wir den Anfang noch." Alexis sprang schnell fröhlich auf und holte die Mäntel. Richard ergriff Kates Hand und zog sie leicht zu sich, mit der anderen Hand streichelte er über ihre Wange. „ Ich liebe dich, Kate." Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie zurückhaltend, als er spürte dass sie seinen Kuss erwiderte lächelte er zufrieden. „ Kommt schon." rief Alexis hinter ihnen und reichte die Mäntel.  
Als sie das Restaurant verließen hängte Kate sich bei ihm ein und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Auf der anderen Seite hielt er Alexis Hand.

Das Kino war nicht voll, was die Atmosphäre verschönerte, Kate lehnte sich an Richards Schulter und genoss die Gesellschaft von ihm und Alexis. Der Film war auch nicht schlecht, doch für sie mehr eine Nebensache.  
Nach dem Film konnte Alexis über nichts anderes sprechen, Kate und sie diskutierten über das Verhalten von den Figuren des Film, während sie zum Apartment zurück liefen.  
Dort angekommen wollte Alexis eigentlich mit den Beiden noch einen Film schauen, doch der Anruf von einer Freundin zerstörte ihren Plan. Kate saß auf der Couch und wartete auf Richard, welcher kurz verschwand. Sie schloss Müde ihre Augen und lehnte sich zurück, plötzlich spürte sie einen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Lider und blickte in Richards Gesicht. Er reichte ihr seine Hand und zog sie nach oben, bevor sie ihn fragen konnte was los ist, hob er sie hoch, überrascht schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und klammerte sich an ihn fest. „ Was hast du vor?" Kate spürte dass er die Treppen nach oben lief, sie kannte sich langsam in seiner Wohnung aus und wusste wo er sie hinführte. Richard antwortete ihr nicht, sondern öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer, dort angekommen ließ er sie wieder herunter. Als Kate sich umdrehte sah sie die Kerzen und roch den Rosenduft des Schaumbades. Sie spürte wie Richard sich an ihren Rücken drückte und seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte, langsam versuchte er ihre Bluse zu öffnen. Als er endlich alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte streifte er die Bluse von ihrem Körper und öffnete ihren BH. Nach dem auch dieser auf dem Boden landete, spürte sie seine warmen Hände auf ihren Brüsten, langsam wanderten diese zu ihrer Hose und öffneten den Knopf. Kate zog sich diese und ihren Slip aus, nackt drehte sie sich zu ihm und knöpfte sein Hemd auf, zärtlich strich sie ihm das vom Körper und betrachtete seine Brust. Richard hatte seine Hände auf ihrem Hinter und beobachtete ihren Blick. Kate öffnete seinen Gürtel und den Knopf, schnell streifte Richard sich das lästige Dinge vom Körper und umschlang Kate wieder. Langsam führte er sie zur Badewanne, Richard lehnte sich an den Rand und wartete darauf dass Kate sich an ihn lehnte. Ihr Rücken drückte gegen seine Brust, Richard schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper. Kate hingegen hatte nur seine Beine, deshalb legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Knie und streichelte diese. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter, genüsslich schloss sie ihre Augen und genoss seine Nähe. „ Du hattest recht."  
„ Mit was?" fragte Richard und küsste ihren Kopf. „ Das deine Gesellschaft besser ist als ein Buch und Wein."  
Sie spürte wie seine Hände wieder zu ihrer Brust wanderten, als er sie berührte entwich Kate ein leises Stöhnen. „ Ich hätte da noch etwas." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Kate musste daraufhin grinsen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Richard rückte ein wenig in die Mitte der Wanne damit sie mehr Platz hatten. Kate saß auf seinem Schoss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „ Und was?" fragte sie verführerisch und küsste ihn zärtlich am Hals. Sie musste nicht auf eine Antwort warten, denn sie spürte seine Erregung. „ Ich muss es dir nicht erklären, oder?" fragte er und hob sie leicht von sich. Langsam ließ sie sich wieder nach unten und nahm ihn in sich auf. Gleichzeitig stöhnten sie beide und grinsten sich an. Kate bewegte sich auf ihm und spürte wie Richard versuchte sie noch näher zu sich zu ziehen. Seine Hände ertasteten ihren kompletten Rücken, er versuchte ihren Mund zu erhaschen. Als er es endlich schaffte zog er sie in ein Zungenspiel.

Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Bad, ging Richard nach Alexis schauen und stellte fest dass sie schon schlief, deshalb folgte er Kate ins Schlafzimmer. Beide legten sich hinein, zufrieden kuschelte Kate sich an seine nackte Brust und schlief ein.


	8. Chapter 8

New York City  
Manhattan, Soho  
425 Broome Street

Ein penetrantes Klingeln weckte Kate, müde blickte sie zum Nachtschränkchen und griff nach ihrem Handy. Als sie Lanies Name las, blickte sie verwirrt auf die Uhr und bekam Panik. Warum sollte Lanie früh um drei bei ihr anrufen? Schnell nahm sie den Anruf entgegen und setzte sich leicht auf,ihr Rücken lehnte an der Wand des Bettes, leise sprach sie in das Telefon. „ Lanie? Was ist los?" fragte Kate leicht ängstlich. „ Es ist passiert, Honey!" quiekte ihr Lanie entgegen. Kate versuchte ihre Freundin zu unterbrechen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Lanie sprach aufgebracht weiter. „ Lanie…. Lanie beruhige dich. Ich …. kann dir gerade nicht folgen."  
„ Ich hatte gerade großartigen Sex, verstehst du jetzt?" abrupt sprang Kate aus dem Bett und strich sich vor Freude strahlend durch die Haare. „ Wirklich? Was ist jetzt? Warum kannst du mich anrufen. Ist Esposito etwa gleich danach gegangen?"  
„ Was! Nein, er schläft wie ein Baby. Ich kann einfach nicht einschlafen, wenn er neben mir liegt. Ich weiß das klingt merkwürdig, aber ich kann mich dann nicht beherrschen. Verstehst du, ich muss ständig seinen Körper berühren und erkundschaften…."  
„ Lanie hol erst einmal Luft und hör mir zu." Kate musste über ihre Freundin lachen und schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf, erst jetzt merkte sie das sie am Fenster stand und nach draußen blickte. „ Ich weiß genau was du meinst, aber glaube mir es gibt nichts Schöneres als danach in den Armen eines Mannes zu liegen."  
„ Du musst es ja wissen, Honey." Nun war es Lanie die laut lachen musste. Kate hörte plötzlich Javiers Stimme, kurz darauf sprach Lanie wieder. „ Ich muss Schluss machen Javier ist wach." Kate hörte deutlich einen fröhlichen Ton in ihrer Stimme. „ Dann dir noch eine schöne Nacht." Sie hörte wie Lanie leise kicherte und wusste das, dass nicht ihr galt. Sie legte auf und starrte auf die verlassene Straße hinaus. Eine Bewegung hinter ihr spiegelte sich im Fenster, kurz darauf spürte sie Castle Kopf auf ihrer Schulter. Er schlang seine Arme um ihren Bauch und küsste ihr Ohrläppchen. „ Ich mag es nicht in meinen Bett auf zu wachen ohne dich neben mir zu haben. Was hat dich also so überrascht das du aus dem Bett springst?"  
„ Lanie hat angerufen. Du weißt schon Frauengespräche eben, was soll ich dazu noch sagen." stellte Kate fest und drehte sich zu ihm. Richard zog seine linke Augenbraue nach oben und blickte sie durchdringend an. „ Was wird um diese Uhrzeit bitte besprochen?"  
Kate überlegte, ob sie ihm das sagen sollte, doch ihre Entscheidung wurde durch seinen Hundeblick erleichtert. „ Versprich mir dass es unter uns bleibt."  
„ Ich verspreche es. Hoch und heilig." Kate blickte in seine blauen Augen und grinste in wissend an. „ Ich kann dir nicht trauen, Rick."  
„Was!"  
„ Du hast mir oft etwas versprochen und es konsequent gebrochen."  
„ Spielst du jetzt auf das `Bleib im Wagen´ an?" fragte Richard und nahm seine Hände von ihrer Hüfte. „ Ja." Kate drückte ihn bestimmend wieder zum Bett, Castle stolperte Rückwarts und landete rücklings auf dem Bett. Kate kletterte auf ihn und blickte nach unten in sein Gesicht. „ Lanie und Javier kosten gerade die nächste Stufe ihrer Beziehung aus." Als Kate gesprochen hatte, küsste sie zärtlich über Richards Brust und wartete auf eine Bemerkung. „ Euch Frauen muss man verstehen." brachte er leise heraus und versuchte ihr Nachtt-shirt auszuziehen. Kate nahm seine Arme und legte sie gekreuzt über seinen Kopf, zärtlich strich sie über seine Oberarme und küsste dabei weiter seine Brust. Quälend langsam strich sie mit ihrer Zunge über seine nackte Haut und spürte wie er erschauderte. Richard schlang seine Beine um ihren Körper und befreite sich aus ihrem schwachen Griff. Ein leiser überraschter Schrei entrang Kates Kehle als er plötzlich auf ihr lag. „ Du nimmst mir immer den Spaß." seufzte sie leise und spürte seine sanften Hände auf ihrer Haut, doch anstatt sie zu liebkosen richtet Castle seine Aufmerksamkeit zu ihrem Mund. „ Sei jetzt nicht enttäuscht, aber wir sollten schlafen. Wir müssen immerhin noch einen Mörder finden." Kate biss sich auf die Unterlippe und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „ Sie überraschen mich immer wieder Mr. Castle." Richard legte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes und hob die Decke an. Kate kroch zu ihm und kuschelte sich an seinen Körper, sie spürte wie Richard ihre Stirn küsste und sie näher an sich drückte. „ Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er in ihre Haare und roch ihren außergewöhnlich Duft nach Kirschen. Kate küsste sanft seine Brust: „ Ich liebe dich auch." Sie konnte sein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht sehen, welches sie ihm durch ihre Worte entlockte.

Auch wenn beide nicht mehr viel Schlaf gefunden hatten war es ein schöner gemeinsamer Morgen geworden. Alexis hatte Frühstück vorbereitet und strahlte die ganze Zeit über beide Ohren. „ Hey Pumpkin, was ist los?" fragte Richard und küsste ihre Stirn. „ Ich freu mich nur." Alexis ließ die beiden Erwachsenen allein und traf sich mit Freunden. Kate räumte das dreckige Geschirr in die Spüle, als sie sich wieder zum Tresen drehte beobachtete sie wie Richard in der Zeitung las. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich angestrengt zusammen, Kate lief zu ihm und wollte gerade ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legen, als Richard ruckartig die Zeitung zusammen schlug. Kate hatte keine Gelegenheit einen kurzen Blick hineinzuwerfen, verwirrt blickte sie zu ihm und fragte ihn stumm was das sollte. Castle achtete nicht weiter auf sie, sondern stand schnell auf und zog sie bestimmend vom Küchentresen weg. „ Rick, was ist los?" Er bugsierte sie zur Couch, Kate setzte sich hin und beobachtete wie er sich nervös durch das Haar strich. Sie könnte deutlich sehen wie er mit sich wrang und ihr etwas sagen wollte. Bevor er sprach setzte er sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Kate spürte wie er leicht über ihren Handrücken streichelte und wusste sofort dass etwas nicht stimmte. „ Kate, du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft das, dass nicht passieren würde, aber ich habe mich geirrt."  
„ Von was sprichst du bitte?" fragte Kate verwirrt und ängstlich. Richard rückte ein Stückchen näher zu ihr und versuchte sie in eine Umarmung zubekommen. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und schaute intensiv in ihre Augen. „ Richard?" Kate sah Angst in seinen Augen, was sie noch mehr verwirrte.  
„ Wenn du nicht sofort sagst was los ist, verschwinde ich von hier und gehe zum Revier." Ihre leichte barsche Art veranlasste ihn zu lächeln. „ Sie wissen es."  
„ Wer weiß was?" fragte Kate immer noch verdutzt. „ Die Presse, Kate."  
„Was!" Kate sprang unerwartet auf und entriss sich seiner Umarmung. „ Was steht dort drin?" fragte sie schroff und rannte jählings zum Tresen zurück. Castle wollte im ersten Moment sie daran hindern, doch sein Verstand unterband es ihm. Kate schlug hastig die Zeitung auf und las den Artikel, Richard wusste ohne sie anzuschauen dass sie vor Wut rot anlief.  
„ Ich dachte deine Freundin hält dicht!" sagte sie bissig und zerknüllte die Zeitung, aufgebracht warf sie diese zu ihm und drehte sich zornig von ihm weg. Panik machte sich in Richard breit, deshalb stand er vorsichtig auf und lief ruhig zu ihr. Kate stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ihre Schultern beben merklich, Richard lief um sie herum und versuchte in ihre Augen zu blicken. Zähneknirschend hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte ihn an.  
„ Kate, dass ändert nichts an unserer Beziehung. Ich liebe dich nur das zählt, es ist unwichtig was die Presse behauptet oder schreibt."  
„ Du verstehst es einfach nicht, oder?" Kate wollte an ihm vorbei laufen, doch er stellte sich vor sie. „ Was verstehe ich nicht, Kate?" Seine Stimme war immer noch ruhig, unbewusst hatte er ihre Arme umfasst und hielt sie fest. „ Lass mich los, Rick!" Er blickte auf seine Hände und ließ sie schnell wieder los. „ Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen." Kate trat einen Schritt zurück und signalisierte ihm mit ihrer Körperhaltung dass er nicht näher kommen sollte. Sie drehte sich um und zog sich ihre Jacke an. „ Wo willst du hin?" fragte Castle unsicher und wollte ihr folgen, doch als Kate zu ihm zurückblickte blieb er versteinert stehen und spürte ein beklemmendes Gefühl im Magen. „ Kate tut das nicht, bitte." Seine Stimme versagte, als er sie anflehte. „ Ich gehe ins Revier. Tu mir den Gefallen und komm bitte nicht dorthin." Kate fielen die Worte nicht leicht, doch sie brauchte jetzt Abstand zu ihm und ihrer Beziehung. Sie sah wie er mit sich wrang und es tat ihr weh ihn so zusehen, doch sie konnte nicht mit der Tatsache leben kein Privatleben mehr zu haben. Richard zwinkerte heftig um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, er konnte einfach nicht glauben was sich hier gerade abspielte. Er sah wie sie zur Tür ging, als sie gerade die Klinke nach unten drücken wollte taute er aus seiner Erstarrung auf und eilte zu ihr. „ Warte!" Erschrocken über seine schroffe Art blickte Kate in sein Gesicht und fühlte sich bedrängt von seiner Gegenwart, auch Castle erschrak über seine eigene Stimme. Er wollte nicht so laut und schroff rufen, doch seine Gefühle spielten im Moment verrückt. Als er ihren Blick sah, hatte er Angst sie zu verlieren, jetzt sah er etwas in ihren Augen was ihn veranlasste einen Schritt zurück zutreten und sie gehen zu lassen. Er spürte deutlich dass gerade der Cop vor ihm stand und diese Tatsache machte ihm Angst. Er wollte sie immer noch aufhalten, doch er wusste das machte alles noch schlimmer. Kate blickte ihn immer noch mit diesem vernichteten Blick an und öffnete dabei die Haustür. Als sie sich zum gehen umwande, spürte sie Castles Hand auf ihrer Schulter und straffte diese ruckartig. „ Ich liebe dich, Kate. Verlass mich nicht, bitte." Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, sah die Tränen nicht die sich langsam aber sicher ihren Weg nach außen suchten. Kate drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, sondern ging zum Fahrstuhl und drückte auf den Knopf. Sie wusste dass er ihr immer noch hinterher sah, als die Türen des Fahrstuhls sich öffneten, trat sie ein und blickte zurück zu Richard. „ Es tut mir leid." flüsterte sie, doch Richard konnte ihre gebrochene Stimme deutlich vernehmen, schnell rannte er zu ihr und versuchte den Fahrstuhl zu stoppen, doch es war zu spät. Sie konnte ein leises „Nein" hören, als sie nach unten fuhr.  
Richard hatte gegen die Tür geschlagen und gehofft dass der Fahrstuhl wieder nach oben fuhr, doch nichts geschah. Als er sich sicher war das Kate nicht zurück kommen würde, ging zurück in sein Loft. Die Tür knallte laut ins Schloss, wütend über sich selbst krachte er sich auf die Couch und schlug sich die Hände ins Gesicht. Er hatte so sehr gehofft das, das niemals passieren würde, doch seine Naivität war Schuld an dem Dilemma. Er richtete sich abrupt wieder auf und suchte sein iPhone, als er es endlich gefunden hatte, rief er Paula an. Nach dem dritten Klingeln nahm sie endlich ab. „ Rick schön wieder was von dir zu hören. Wie läuft es mit den Büchern?" fragte sie interessiert und ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen. „ Stimmt das was ich in der Zeitung heute Morgen gelesen habe? Du und Detective Beckett?" Richard hielt es nicht mehr aus und unterbrach schnell die kurze Pause, während sie Luft holte. „ Ich brauche deine Hilfe Paula. Halte bitte die Presse von mir und Kate fern, ansonsten kann ich für nichts garantieren!"  
„ Rick, was soll das heißen? Ich kann die Paparazzos nicht fern halten, das weißt du doch."  
„ Ich kann dir sagen was das heißt, wenn ich nur einen in meiner Nähe oder in Kates sehen, werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten!" Er hörte wie Paula laut schluckte. „ Rick was in Gottes Namen ist passiert?"  
„ Ich will nicht über Telefon darüber reden…"  
„ Ich bin in einer halben Stunde bei dir!" unterbrach sie ihn und legte auf, überrascht über ihre Anteilnahme legte er auf und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Kate, er drückte auf die Kurzwahl und las Kates Nummer. Unsicher blickte er diese an und überlegte fieberhaft was er tun sollte. Er liebte sie überalles und jetzt lag sein Leben in Scherben vor ihm. Richard legte das Telefon auf den Tisch und starrte an die Decke.

Kate blickte sich mehrmals um, sie hatte das Gefühl das Richard ihr gefolgt war oder hoffte sie es? Sie wusste es nicht, doch die Schuldgefühle in ihr machten sie rasend. Sie ärgerte sich darüber so reagiert zu haben, doch hatte er ihr noch vor ein paar Stunden gesagt das diese Donna dicht hält und jetzt? Jetzt hatte sie ihn sicherlich mit ihrer Art verletzt. Kate erinnerte sich wieder an seinen Blick, als sie ihn verlassen hatte. Er strahlte die Unsicherheit nur so heraus und das machte ihr Angst. Sie wusste dass er sie nie verletzen wollte, doch als er sie festhielt hatte sie Angst, dass er sich vielleicht nicht beherrschen konnte. Sie hatte sich getäuscht und war froh darüber, doch wie sollte es weiter gehen?  
Kate konnte mit dem Gedanken nicht leben, ab sofort publik zu sein, doch konnte sie auch nicht mehr ohne Richard. Ihr machte der Abstand zu ihm auch Angst, doch nur so hoffte sie die Beziehung zu retten. Kate bemerkte nicht dass sie bis zum Revier gelaufen war, als sie vor dem Gebäude stand öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.  
Das Büro war nicht voll, doch als sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch lief sah sie das Ryan und Esposito schon da waren. Die beiden Detectives saßen im Pausenraum und unterhielten sich angeregt. Kate sah deutlich dass Javier lächelte, als er Ryan irgendetwas erzählte. In diesem Moment wusste sie auch was er Kevin sagte. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht zu ihnen, doch als Kevin sie entdeckte winkte er sie zu sich und Javier. „ Morgen, Jungs." sagte sie und versuchte fröhlich zu klingen. Javier drehte sich daraufhin zu ihr und sah dass sie etwas bedrückte. „ Was ist los, Beckett?" fragte er und sah den verwirrten Blick von Ryan, welcher wieder einmal nichts verstand. Kate machte sich einen Espresso um den Blick von Javier und Kevin zu entgehen, doch sie wusste das Esposito nicht aufgab. „ Du hattest sicherlich heute Morgen keine Zeit die Zeitung zu lesen, oder?" fragte sie und ein wissendes Lächeln zeigte sich kurz. „ Nein, wieso?"  
„ Ab sofort weiß die ganze verdammte Stadt das Castle und ich zusammen sind!" Sie konnte den sarkastischen Ton in ihrer Stimme nicht ausblenden und nippte stattdessen an ihrem Espresso. Esposito stand auf und lief langsam auf sie zu, als er direkt vor Kate stand umarmte er sie und spürte wie sie leise weinte.  
Ryan beobachtete das Szenario und hörte das Klingeln seines Handys nicht, erst als Javier ihn daraufhin ansprach wurde er wieder wach und nahm schnell ab. „ Ryan." sagte er kurz und hörte angestrengt zu. Kate hatte sich von Javier gelöst und spürte wie er ihre Tränen zärtlich wegwischte. „ Danke." sagte die leise und lächelte ihn verhalten an.  
Javier hatte Kate noch nie so aufgelöst erlebt, er fühlte sich ihr verbunden wie ein Bruder und das wollte er ihr zeigen, deshalb legte er seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie leicht zu sich. Kate war mehr als dankbar für seine Geste, erst jetzt bemerkte sie das Ryan mit jemanden am Handy redete. Er nickte immer wieder und blickte überrascht über das Gesagte. Als er auflegte blickte er die beiden an und schluckte kurz. „ Was ist, Honeymilk?" fragte Javier und erntete einen missbilligen Blick von Ryan.  
„ Man hat die Leiche von Maya Brewster gefunden."  
„ Wie ist das möglich, sie wurde doch verhaftet?" stellte Javier fest. „ Ja, ihr Anwalt hat einen Deal mit dem Staatsanwalt gemacht. Sie war gerade auf den Weg zu ihrem Anwalt, als sie dort nicht ankam wurde dieser stutzig und versuchte sie zu erreichen. Also sie nicht an ihr Handy ging hat ihr Anwalt die Polizei informiert. Sie wurde in dem gleichen Hotel gefunden wo Gabriel übernachtete."  
Kate war die erste, welche aus dem Pausenraum stürmte, schnell versuchten die Männer mit ihr Schritt zuhalten. Mit Sirenengeheul bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die Straßen New Yorks.

Hotel Saint Marks Place,  
Manhattan, New York

Kalter Wind um säuselte die Detectives, als sie aus dem Wagen stiegen. Javier blickte die bröcklige Fassade an und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Was wollte Sie hier?" fragte Javier und beobachtete wie Kate den Wagen abschloss. „ Das werden wir hoffentlich herausfinden." antwortete ihm Kate und lief an den beiden Männern vorbei.  
Die Empfangshalle war brechendvoll, Polizisten und CSU liefen umher und blickten sich zu den Neuankömmlingen um. Kate zückte ihre Marke, ein untersetzter Polizist begrüßte sie mit einer Handbewegung und zeigte ihr mit seinen Fingern eine Zwei, daraufhin lief Beckett zur Treppe. Sie hörte das Ryan und Esposito ihr folgten, als sie die Tür zur 2. Etage öffnete wurde sie fast erdrückt. Der schmale Gang wurde durch die CSU Leute komplett zugestellt. Als Beckett sich einen Weg durch die Masse suchte, entdeckte sie das gelbe Absperrband und gelang endlich in das kleine Zimmer.  
Kate blickte durch das Hotelzimmer und entdeckte Lanie Parish in dem kleinen Bad, als sie zu ihr trat sah sie Maya Brewsters Körper in der kleinen, schmuddeligen Badewanne liegen. Ihr Blut hatte das Wasser verfärbt und quoll leicht über den Rand. Kate machte einen Schritt auf Lanie zu und hockte sich neben sie. „ Was haben wir?" fragte sie und versuchte Lanie nicht anzuschauen. „ Ihre Pulsadern sind aufgeschlitzt."  
„ War es Selbstmord?" fragte Kate und blickte sich nach der Mordwaffe um. „ Wenn ich mir diese Schnitte genau anschaue, denke ich dass es kein Selbstmord war. Siehst du wie tief sie sind?"  
Kate lehnte sich über die Wunde: „ Es war auch nur ein Schnitt, oder?"  
Lanie nickte ihr zustimmend zu und stand auf. „ Ich werde dir genaueres sagen können, wenn sie auf meinem Tisch liegt."  
„ Danke, Lanie." Kate spürte wie ihre Freundin ihre Schulter berührte und sie in eine Umarmung zog. „ Honey, wenn du reden willst ich bin immer für dich da."  
„ Woher weißt du das schon wieder?" fragte Kate verwirrt und blickte dankbar zu ihr. „ Castle."  
„ Was? Er hat dich angerufen?"  
„ Ja, ich musste ihn davon abhalten ins Revier zu kommen. Er hat Angst, Kate."  
„ Hast du es gelesen?" fragte Kate und ärgerte sich über ihre wütende Stimme. „ Ja, ich bin nach seinem Anruf zum Kiosk gelaufen. Ich weiß dass dir das nicht gefällt, aber was soll das an eurer Beziehung oder Gefühlen ändern, Kate. Er liebt dich nur das zählt." sagte Lanie einfühlsam und tätschelte Kates Wange. „ Ich weiß, danke Lanie. Ruf mich an wenn du etwas herausgefunden hast." Lanie wusste das Kate nicht weiter darüber reden wollte, deswegen drehte sie sich um und ging.  
Beckett stand noch eine Weile in dem kleinen, bedrängenden Bad, erst als die Assistenten der Gerichtsmedizin sie heraus baten klärte sich ihr Gehirn wieder auf. Sie wusste sie musste sich wieder auf die Arbeit konzentrieren und heute Abend hatte sie genug Zeit über die jetzige Situation nachzudenken. Sie wusste dass sie wegen der Presse nicht wirklich die Beziehung mit Richard beenden würde, doch wie sollte das alles gemanagt werden?  
Kate sah wie Javier und Kevin sich mit den CSU Beamten unterhielten, deshalb lief sie aus dem kleinen Zimmer und suchte Sara Newman.  
Sie saß verwirrt in der Empfangshalle und trank ein Glas Wasser, als sie Kate entdeckte sprang sie schnell auf und lächelte Beckett zu. „ Detective Beckett, warum muss das unbedingt in meiner Schicht passieren?" fragte sie ironisch und setzte sich wieder. Kate tat es ihr gleich und schlug ihren kleinen Notizblock auf. „ Sara haben Sie die Leiche entdeckt?"  
„ Ja. Ich habe aber nichts angefasst."  
„ Haben Sie etwas verdächtiges gesehen oder gehört?" fragte Kate und blickte in Saras Augen. „ Nein. Ich saß die ganze Zeit hier und niemand ist aus oder ein gegangen." Beckett sah wie Sara plötzlich angestrengt nach dachte. „ Halt, doch eine blonde Frau ist reingekommen und ist geradewegs zum Fahrstuhl. Ich dachte sie wäre ein Gast."  
„ Blond? War es vielleicht die gleiche Frau, welche auch Gabriel besucht hatte." Jetzt weiteten sich Saras Augen. „ Oh mein Gott. Ja. Ja. Das war Sie!" Sie schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und schniefte laut. „ Sie müssen sich keine Vorwürfe machen, Sara." Kate legte sanft ihre Hand auf Saras Schulter und versuchte sie zu trösten.  
„ Danke, Detective. Haben Sie schon eine Vermutung wer der Täter ist?" fragte Sara und tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen weg. „ Noch nicht, aber wir werden alles Mögliche daran setzen den Täter zu finden." versprach ihr Kate und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.  
Kate sah wie die Tür des Treppenhauses aufging und Ryan und Esposito die Eingangshalle betraten. „ Yo, Beckett. Wir haben keine Waffe gefunden. Die CSU ist auch fertig, wollen wir gehen?" fragte Esposito und stellte sich neben die Couch. „ Ja, ich bin auch fertig." Kate nickte Sara zu und reichte ihr ihre Hand. „ Wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, hier ist meine Karte." Sie reichte ihr, ihre Visitenkarte und ging mit ihren Detectives nach draußen.  
Die frische, kalte, klare Luft war für alle beruhigend, deswegen standen die Detectives einige Minuten und atmeten die Luft genüsslich ein.

Richard lief nervös auf und ab, Paula blickte leicht genervt zu ihm und versuchte ihn zum hinsetzen zubewegen.  
„ Rick! Rick. Setz dich endlich hin, damit wir das klären können!" Ihre plötzliche laute Stimme veranlasste ihn zu ihr zu kommen und sich neben sie zu setzen. „ T´schuldigung." presste er zwischen die Zähne heraus und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „ Rick, ich werde alles versuchen um die Presse fern zu halten, aber ich kann es dir nicht versprechen." Sie hörte wie Richard leise knurrte und irgendwelche undefinierte Worte brabbelte. „ Rick, du musst mit ihr darüber reden. Du kannst in New York nicht einfach abtauchen und so tun, als hätte es dich nie gegeben und du willst doch auch nicht mit dem Schreiben aufhören, oder?" Castle blickte sie an und Paula sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen. „ Ich habe Angst, Paula."  
Sie stand auf und zog Castle mit sich. „ Das sehe ich in deinen Augen, Rick. Hör zu, ich werde mich darum kümmern und du gehst zu ihr und redest Klartext. Am besten du überrascht sie oder so was. Du weißt schon irgendwas Romantisches eben." Rick nickte ihr verstehend zu und begleitete sie zur Tür.  
Paula gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand, als sie weg war wählte Castle Alexis Nummer und hörte das Freizeichen.  
„ Dad?" fragte Alexis am anderen Ende und klang leicht verwirrt. „ Wo bist du Sweetie?"  
„ Ich wollte gleich nach Hause kommen. Was ist los Dad?"  
„ Können wir uns an unserem Lieblingsdiner treffen?" fragte Rick und zog sich währenddessen seinen Mantel an. „ Klar, bis gleich." damit legte Alexis auf und Rick verließ sein Loft.  
Die kühle Luft tat ihm gut als er gemütlich die Straßen entlang lief. Seine Gedanken kreisten ununterbrochen um Kate und seiner Beziehung zu ihr. Heute wollte er ihr eigentlich seine Überraschung präsentieren, welche noch durch die verlorene Wette offen war, doch jetzt wusste er nicht wirklich ob das noch eine gute Idee war. Er hatte Broadwaykarten organisiert, welches heute Abend stattfinden sollte, doch nun konnte er sie sicherlich wieder verkaufen. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, deshalb suchte er Rat bei seiner Tochter, aber eine Idee hatte sich nachdem Paula von ihm gegangen war in sein Gehirn eingebrannt. Das Umsetzen war immer das größte Problem.  
Richard entdeckte seine Tochter an dem kleinen Diner und empfang sie mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. Alexis wusste sofort dass etwas nicht stimmte, fragend blickte sie ihn an und wartete darauf dass er von selber sprach. „ Hast du die Zeitung gelesen?" fragte er nur. Leicht verwirrt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, erst als sie wieder in sein Gesicht blickte verstand sie was los war. „ Oh Gott Dad, war es so schlimm?"  
„ Nein, es standen keine Lügen drin, doch Kate ist ausgerastet." Castle blickte an ihr vorbei versunken in seinen Gedanken, Alexis berührte tröstend seinen Arm und hängte sich bei ihm ein. „ Was wirst du jetzt tun?"  
„ Ich werde alles auf eine Karte setzen." antwortete er ihr Selbstbewusst und zog sie leicht mit sich. „ Inwiefern?"  
„ Ich werde mit ihr reden und ihr zeigen wie sehr ich sie liebe."  
Alexis nickte und verzog ihren Mund: „ Du willst doch nicht…!"  
„ Doch." sagte er schnell und grinste sie an, jetzt sah Alexis auch wo er sie hingeführt hatte. Sie blickte das kleine Geschäft auf der anderen Straße an und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „ Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine vielleicht will Kate das nicht."  
Richard nahm ihre Hand und zog sie immer noch grinsend über die Straße. „ Ich weiß es nicht, ich hoffe nur." sagte er als sie den Juwelier betraten.


	9. Chapter 9

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

„ Also, Mister Smith erklären Sie mir warum Sie Auskunft über Gabriel Brewsters Geld haben wollten." sagte Kate gelassen und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch. Dankend nahm er es entgegen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „ Ich wurde auf der Straße von einer jungen Frau angesprochen, ob ich vielleicht für Sie dort hinein könnte und Nachfrage."  
„ Sie haben sich nicht gewundert warum Sie das nicht selber machen wollte?" fragte Kate und zog ihre Augenbraue nach oben. „ Doch, aber dann zeigte sie auf die andere Straßenseite, dort stand ein kleines Kind mit einem Hund und ich verstand. Sie wollte den Hund nicht allein lassen. Verstehen Sie?"  
„ Woher wussten Sie dass es ihr Kind war?" fragte Kate und vermerkte sich gedanklich, wie blöd doch einige Menschen waren. „ Ich wusste es nicht, aber Sie sah nicht wie eine Kriminelle aus, Detective."  
„ So sehen auch die wenigsten aus, Mister Smith. Hat Sie ihnen etwas gegeben, damit Sie es machen?"  
Kate sah wie er leicht unruhig auf seinen Stuhl hin und her rutschte. „ Ja, zweihundert Bucks."  
„ Und da haben Sie sich nicht gewundert?" Kate schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich Notizen auf ihrem Zettel. „ Als ich am Schalter stand und hörte wie viel Geld vorhanden waren, wurde ich leicht stutzig und dann sind Sie schon hereingekommen."  
„ Können Sie die Frau beschreiben?" fragte Kate und hoffte das der Kerl wenigstens so schlau war. „ Sie hatte ihre Haare unter einer schwarzen Wollmütze versteckt, aber ihre Augen waren braun….denke ich."  
Langsam wurde Kate noch frustrierter: „ War Sie groß oder klein, Mister Smith?" Sicherlich hörte er ihre leicht schroffe Art, doch das interessierte sie jetzt nicht mehr, denn dieser Idiot konnte sich nicht die kleinsten Sachen merken, Hauptsache er hatte 200 Dollar verdient. „ Sie war klein, aber hatte eine normale Figur."  
Kate erhob sich langsam, sie brauchte ihn nicht weiter denn seine Beschreibung konnte sie keinem Zeichner anbieten, aber vielleicht gab es doch noch Verwendung für ihn. „ Mister Smith, wären Sie breit für eine Gegenüberstellung?"  
„ Ja, jetzt?" fragte er und strahlte leicht, was wiederum dazu führte das sein Doppelkinn hervor trat. „ Noch nicht, ich würde mich bei Ihnen melden. Detective Ryan wird ihre Nummer aufnehmen und wir rufen Sie umgehend an."  
„ Das heißt ich darf jetzt gehen?" fragte er und Kate überlegte sich wieder ob er ein guter Zeuge war. „ Ja, dürfen Sie und danke noch einmal für ihre Hilfe."  
„ Ich helfe gern. Auf Wiedersehen."  
Kate rollte ihre Augen als er ihr den Rücken zudrehte und dachte sich das er damit recht hatte. Er half gerne am liebsten gegen Bezahlung.

„ Willst du Sara Newman etwa einladen hier her zukommen?" fragte Esposito, als er aus dem Observationsraum trat und mit Kate zum Mordfallbrett lief. „ Ja, aber als erstes müssen wir den Zusammenhang finden. Am besten lassen wir das Hotel überwachen, sowie Sara."  
„ Wird gemacht." Javier lief zu seinem Tisch und orderte ein Observationsteam an. Kate starrte wieder auf die Tafel und fragte sich ob Sara die angebliche Schwester war oder ob sie sich irrte und die falsche Frau verdächtigte. 

New York City  
Manhattan, Soho  
425 Broome Street

Als Richard und Alexis wieder zuhause ankamen, warfen sie sich ermüdet auf die Couch und schlossen die Augen. „ Also, wenn Kate das nicht gefällt, dann weiß ich auch nicht." sagte Alexis und grinste ihren Vater an. „ Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schwer wird, aber das Resultat kann sich sehen lassen." Castle stellte die kleine Tüte auf den Couchtisch und stand auf. „ Willst du Eis?" fragte er Alexis und bekam einen lauten Aufschrei. „ JA." Immer noch grinsend suchte er zwei Schüssel heraus und kramte im Tiefkühlfach nach dem Eis. Als er alles fertig hatte setzte er sich wieder neben Alexis und reichte ihr eine Schüssel. „ Wann willst du ihr das geben?" fragte Alexis, während sie genüsslich löffelte. „ Mmmhh, das ist eine verdammt gute Frage. Eigentlich wollte ich das heute machen, aber ich weiß nicht ob Kate überhaupt hierher kommt oder zuhause ist. So wie ich sie kenne, wird sie durch arbeiten." Alexis sah wie ihr Vater traurig auf sein Eis blickte und darin herumstocherte. Sie stellte ihres und seins auf den kleinen Tisch und umarmte ihn mitfühlend, denn auch für sie wäre es schwer wenn Kate nicht wieder kommen würde. „ Mach nur nicht den Fehler sie zu bedrängen, dann wird alles gut, versprochen Dad." Sie spürte dass er sie näher an sich drückte und ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf gab. „ Danke, Sweetie." Er ließ sie wieder los und suchte sein iPhone, er überlegte ob es eine gute Idee war sie anzurufen. Castle beschloss nur eine SMS zu schicken, er tippte die Worte ein und fand dass es zu wenig war, doch nichts anderes kam ihm gerade in den Sinn. Er zeigte Alexis sein getipptes und sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, deshalb klickte er auf „Senden".  
Er hatte gehofft, dass sich Kate daraufhin bei ihm melden würde doch nichts geschah. Er wusste das sie gerade beschäftigt sein wird, deswegen begab er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer und versuchte sein drittes Buch weiter zu schrieben. Irgendwie hatte er ein kleines Déjà-vu, als er an die jetzige Situation dachte. Genauso musste es auch Jameson Rook ergangen sein, als Nikki Heat wütend auf ihn und sein verdammten Artikel war. Castle hoffte das sein Privatleben wieder so verlief wie er es sich wünschte, genauso wie Rook und Nikki zueinander wieder gefunden hatten. Richard wollte nicht weiter Trübsal blasen, sondern einfach auf Kates Reaktion warten. Er wusste nicht ob sie heute wiederkommen würde, doch er würde sie zu nichts drängen. Er legte sein iPhone auf den Tisch und schaltete sein Laptop an. Als dieser hochgefahren war tippte er fleißig an seinem neuen Kapitel weiter und lenkte sich ab. Nach Stunden tippen blickte er gähnend auf die Uhr und war mehr als überrascht das es schon nach sechs war. Wo war die Zeit nur geblieben? Fragte er sich und streckte sich beim aufstehen, bevor er das Zimmer verließ schaute er schnell auf seinem iPhone nach, ob Kate ihm zurück geschrieben hatte. Enttäuscht musste er feststellen dass sie es nicht tat. Er hatte heute Morgen schon Lanie angerufen und sie um Rat gefragt, sollte er es noch einmal machen? Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer, dort entdeckte er die kleine Tüte wieder und nahm das Schmuckkästchen heraus. Er wollte es nicht verstecken, deswegen ließ er es in seine Jeanstasche gleiten und hoffte das Kate die kleine Ausbuchtung nicht wahrnahm. Er wollte sich gerade eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holen, als er hörte wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss herum gedreht wurde. Sein Herz begann schnell und aufgeregt zu schlagen. Richard lief langsam zur Tür und sah wie seine Hände leicht zitterten. Als die Tür aufging wollte er gerade hin stürmen und die Person umarmen, doch enttäuscht musste er feststellen dass es sich um seine Mutter handelte.  
„ Hallo, Junge. Warum schaust du so geknickt? Freust du dich nicht mich zusehen?" fragte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „ Ich hatte gehofft, dass es Kate ist."  
„ Warum bist du nicht bei ihr?"  
„ Hast du die Zeitung gelesen, Mutter?" fragte Castle und öffnete wieder den Kühlschrank. „ Nein, warum?"  
„ Weil die Presse unsere Beziehung veröffentlicht hat. Kate war nicht gerade erfreut darüber." Er trank einen großen Schluck seines Bieres und blickte wieder zur Tür. „ Du untertreibst doch wieder, Richard."  
„ Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du nicht weiter nachfragst, ok?"  
Martha blickte ihn mitfühlend an und nickte. Ein lautes Rumpeln dran an ihr Ohr und plötzlich wurde sie in eine feste, herzliche Umarmung gebracht. „ Oma." schrie Alexis fröhlich und ließ sie wieder los. „ Hat Dad dir schon gesagt das er Kate heute fragen will?"  
„ Was fragen?" verwirrt blickte sie wieder zu Richard. Alexis umarmte ihren Vater und grinste ihn an. „ Richard, du willst doch nicht…"  
„ Doch, Mutter." Martha stand mit offenem Mund vor ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Whoa, das ist ziemlich plötzlich. Ich meine es freut mich, aber denkst du wirklich das Kate ´Ja´ sagt?"  
„ Warum sollte Sie nicht?" fragte Richard verwirrt und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem kleinen Kästchen. Er öffnete dieses vor Marthas Gesicht und sah wie sie entzückt hineinblickte. „ Also, wenn sie da noch nein sagt, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter." Martha wollte das Schmuckstück anfassen, doch Richard steckte es schnell wieder ein und grinste sie frech an. „ Tut mir leid, Mutter der ist nicht für dich."  
„ Du hast wirklich einen guten Geschmack, Junge. Kate wird hingerissen sein. Wann willst du Sie eigentlich fragen, ob sie deine Frau werden will?"  
Richard blickte sie kurz an und plötzlich wusste Martha warum sie nicht willkommen war. „ Ohh, Alexis wollen wir heute vielleicht irgendwo hingehen?"  
„ Nein, ich will lieber den Antrag sehen." antwortete sie ihr. „ Doch wir werden weg gehen und die beiden allein lassen. Morgen werden wir alles erfahren, oder Richard?"  
„ Wir werden sehen." Alexis blickte ihn mit einem Schmollmund an, als sie die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer wieder nach oben ging und sich umzog.  
Kurz darauf war Castle allein in seinem Loft und wartete mit pochenden Herzen auf Kate.

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

Kate starrte immer noch an die Tafel und überlegte wie sie Sara Newman dazu brachte ihr ihre Fingerabdrücke zugeben. Sie spürte dass jemand neben ihr stand, sie drehte sich zu der Person und sah in Javier braune Augen. „ Wir sollten für heute Schluss machen, Kate." sagte er leise und berührte ihre Schulter. „ Gute Idee. Schönen Abend dir noch." Javier sah ein kleines Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht und er wusste warum sie das tat. „ Ich werde erst gehen wenn du mitkommst." sagte er bestimmend. Sie wusste dass er es ernst meinte, deswegen seufzte sie laut und zog sich an. „ Na ich will doch nicht das Lanie wegen mir warten muss." jetzt musste auch Javier grinsen. Gemütlich liefen beide zu Ryan, welcher schon fertig angezogen da stand und wartete.  
Als die beiden Detectives mit dem Auto nach Hause fuhren entschied sich Kate zu laufen. An der Kreuzung überlegte sie wo sie eigentlich hinwollte. Die Frage wurde schnell geklärt, als sie sich wieder an die SMS von Richard erinnerte. Mit einen angenehmen Kribbeln im Bauch lief sie direkt zu seinem Apartment.

Ihr Herz klopfte laut in ihrer Brust, als sie mit dem Fahrstuhl zu seiner Wohnung fuhr. Vor der Tür blieb sie kurz stehen und überlegte ob sie klingeln sollte. Sie entschied sich aufzuschließen, deshalb kramte sie den Schlüssel zu seinem Loft aus der Jackentasche und schloss die Tür auf.  
Sie blickte vorsichtig in das Wohnzimmer, sah aber niemanden, deswegen ging sie weiter und entdeckte Richard in der Küche. Kate sah dass er Kopfhörer im Ohr hatte und sie bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie roch den angenehmen Duft von Fleisch, genauer gesagt von Steakfleisch. Leise schlich sie sich an ihn heran und versuchte über seine Schulter zu schauen. Sie musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen um auf den Herd blicken zu können. Kate roch sein Aftershave und sah dass er sich frisch rasiert hatte. Sie hatte sich für einen kurzen Moment bei seinem Anblick verloren, genau jetzt drehte Castle sich um und erschrak. „ Oh mein Gott." auch Kate erschrak und taumelte leicht nach hinten, Richard hielt sie an den Hüften fest und zog sie wieder zu sich. „ Du kochst ohne mich." stellte Kate fest und blickte in seine blauen Augen. „ Ich dachte du willst dann gleich essen."  
Erst jetzt wurde Kate bewusst dass sie wirklich Hunger hatte. „ Gute Idee, ich habe wirklich Hunger."  
„ Ich weiß eben was du willst." Er grinste sie frech an und zog sie mit sich zum Tresen, dort zündete er die Kerzen an und goss Wein ein. Kate ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder und beobachtete wie Richard das Essen fertig machte. Er stellte die Teller hin und erhob das Glas um mit ihr anzustoßen.  
Kate machte den ersten Bissen und musste sich eingestehen dass Richard verdammt gut kochen konnte. „ Das schmeckt fantastisch."  
„ Danke. Wie war dein Tag?" fragte er beiläufig und versuchte sie nicht anzustarren. Er hörte wie sie ihr Besteck hinlegte, deswegen blickte er wieder auf und sah in ihr angestrengtes Gesicht. „ Willst du nicht eigentlich etwas anderes wissen?" fragte sie mit ernster Stimme. Castle schluckte laut und ärgerte sich das er nicht nachgedacht hatte. „ Kate, ich wollte dich nicht wieder daran erinnern."  
„ Wie sollte ich das bitte vergessen?" Castle sah deutlich dass sie aufstehen wollte, deswegen nahm er schnell ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. „ Es tut mir leid. Reden wir einfach über den Mord, ok?"  
Kate entzog sich seiner Hand und stand auf. „ Es tut mir leid, aber so einfach ist das nicht." Richard blickte panisch zu ihr, als sie sich zum gehen anschickte, sprang er schnell auf und wollte zur Tür rennen, doch plötzlich sah er das sie zur Treppe ging. „ Das Essen war gut, danke. Ich bin müde und werde schlafen gehen." Richard stand erstarrt da und beobachtete wie sie nach oben lief. Er war leicht erstaunt dass sie hier blieb und doch schürte es wieder Hoffnung in seinem Herzen, auch wenn es immer noch nicht perfekt war. Es war ein Anfang.

Richard hatte die Küche wieder auf Vordermann gebracht und setzte sich erschöpft auf die Couch. In der einen Hand hielt er sein Weinglas und in der anderen die kleine Schmuckschatulle. Er blickte sich den Rotwein an und schwenkte das Glas im Licht der Lampe. Richard blickte auf die Uhr und erschrak leicht als er sah das er mehr als zwei Stunden gebraucht hatte um die Küche aufzuräumen und jetzt saß er auch schon wieder eine dreiviertel Stunde auf der Couch und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Wieso hatte er auch wieder damit angefangen, eigentlich wollte er nur wissen wie weit sie mit dem Fall waren, doch Kate hatte es gleich wieder anders gedeutet. In gewisser Weise hatte sie auch recht, er wollte mit ihr darüber reden und nicht schweigen, doch es war eindeutig zu früh für sie. Und jetzt saß er wieder allein da und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er öffnete die Schatulle und ließ den Ring in seine Hand gleiten. Richard drehte ihn mit seinem Zeigefinger, welcher zwischen Daumen und Mittelfinger ruhte, herum. Er hörte die leisen Schritte nicht, welche vorsichtig durch die Wohnung hallten.

Kate wachte in der Nacht auf und griff auf Richards Seite, doch niemand lag neben ihr, verwirrt blickte sie auf die Digitaluhr und stellte fest dass es schon nach zwölf Uhr war. Sie richtete sich auf und versuchte irgendwelche Geräusche wahrzunehmen, doch nichts drang an ihr Ohr. Langsam stand sie auf und lief zur Treppen, als sie die ersten Stufen nach unten lief sah sie Richard auf der Couch sitzen und blieb stehen. Sie konnte nur seinen Hinterkopf sehen, doch seine Haltung verriet ihr dass er nachdachte. Vorsichtig ging sie die letzten Stufen nach unten und stand hinter ihm. Sie blickte über seine Schulter und sah dass er mit irgendetwas spielte, Kate schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und spürte dass er zusammenzuckte. Sie küsste seinen Hinterkopf und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter. „ Warum bist du noch wach?" fragte sie leise und küsste sein Ohr. Richard versteckte schnell den Ring, indem er eine Faust machte. Er drehte sich leicht zu ihr damit er in ihre Augen blicken konnte. „ Ich hab die Zeit vergessen." Kate nickte verstehend und kletterte über die Lehne, als sie neben ihm saß kuschelte sie sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte dass Richard seinen Arm um sie legte und sie noch näher an sich drückte. Richard küsste ihr Haar und überlegte ob er irgendetwas sagen sollte. Er spürte den Ring schwer in seiner Hand. Kate hatte ihre Arme auf seiner Brust ruhen, vorsichtig ergriff er ihre linke Hand und blickte auf ihren Ringfinger. Zärtlich, fast schon nicht spürbar, streichelte er ihren Handrücken und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Am meisten hatte er davor Angst dass sie sich überrumpelt fühlte und das wollte er nun wirklich nicht. Sie sollte einfach wissen dass sie die Frau seines Lebens war. Er wusste das sie beide noch nicht lange zusammen waren, doch jeden Tag wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst, dass er der Welt zeigen wollte, dass sie ihm gehört. Das wichtigste für ihn war, aber ihr zu zeigen dass es keine momentane Affäre war. Er glaubte zu wissen, dass sie das auch nicht dachte. Er hatte unbewusst mit ihrem Ringfinger gespielt, Kate hatte immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen und lächelte zufrieden, wie er feststellte.  
Richard zog vorsichtig seinen rechten Arm von ihr weg und richtete sich neben ihr auf, Kate spürte den plötzlichen Verlust seiner Nähe und machte protestierend die Augen auf. Richard rutschte von der Couch und hockte vor ihr, dabei hielt er weiterhin ihre Hand. Er sah deutlich die Verwirrtheit in Kates Augen. Um ihr zu zeigen dass alles in Ordnung war lächelte er sie beruhigen an und spürte dass sein Herzschlag sich verdreifacht hatte. Ihm wurde just in diesem Moment klar, dass er nicht bei Gina oder Meredith so aufgeregt war wie jetzt.  
Kate versuchte seinen Augenkontakt zubekommen, doch Richard blickte auf ihre Hand. Erschrocken stellte sie fest dass er leicht zitterte. „ Rick was ist los?" erst jetzt schaute er auf. „ Wir hatten in den letzten Tagen immer wieder Höhen und Tiefen. Ich weiß dass wir noch nicht lange zusammen sind, doch ich bin mir sicher dass ich keine andere Frau mehr in meinem Leben will. Ich liebe dich und…"  
„Rick." Kate unterbrach ihn und streichelte seine Wange. „ Es tut mir leid…"  
Richard schaute sie bei ihren letzten Worten erschrocken an. Irgendetwas in seinen Kopf sagte ihm das sie ´Nein´ sagen würde. Kate sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck und zog verwirrt ihre Augenbraue nach oben. „ Was tut dir leid?" fragte er leise und hielt ihre Hand fester. „ Das ich heute Morgen so aufgebracht reagiert habe. An was hast du gedacht?"  
Richard atmete hörbar aus und lächelte sie an. „ Das du nein sagst."  
„ Zu was?" Sie rutschte ein Stückchen zu ihm und blickte in seine blauen Augen, überrascht stellte sie fest dass seine Augen leicht glänzten. Richard küsste ihren Handrücken und schaute wieder zu ihr auf. „ Kate, seid wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, fühlte ich mich zu dir hingezogen. Ich liebe dich und will dir zeigen wie sehr, deshalb frage ich dich. Willst du meine Frau werden?" während er sprach versuchte er ihre Reaktion zu deuten. Richard sah deutlich wie Kate ihre Augen leicht aufriss, als er den letzten Satz gesprochen hatte. „ Rick…"  
„ Warte, bevor du es sagst. Egal wie du dich entscheidest ´Ich liebe dich und werde es auch weiterhin tun`. Ich kann verstehen, wenn es zu schnell für dich geht oder das du Angst hast vor der Ehe mit mir." Er machte eine kurze Pause und grinste Kate an, bevor er jedoch weiter sprechen konnte, hatte Kate sein Gesicht in beide Hände genommen und zog ihn leicht zu sich. Richard lag halb auf ihr und wollte gerade seine Augenbraue verwirrt hochziehen, als Kate ihn sanft küsste. Er hatte keine Zeit den Kuss zu vertiefen, denn Kate entzog sich plötzlich seiner Nähe und blickte intensiv in seine Augen. „ Du weist selber das es zu früh ist und fragst mich trotzdem?" Sie sah wie Richard seinen Mund zum sprechen öffnete, schnell legte sie ihren Finger auf seine Lippen um ihn daran zu hindern. „ Lass mich jetzt reden." Er nickte und küsste ihre Fingerkuppe. „ Ich liebe dich, Richard und ich glaube du kennst meine Antwort." Sie sah seine Enttäuschung, ihr Blick richtete sich zu seiner Hand, welche die ganze Zeit an ihrer Seite ruhte. Richard wollte sich gerade von ihr erheben, verwirrt schlang Kate ihre Arme um seinen Rücken und hielt ihn auf. „ Kate ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich will nur kurz…"  
„ Was habe ich dir geantwortet, als du mich das erste Mal gefragt hast?"  
„ Das es zu früh ist." antwortete er ihr verwirrt. „ Und was hast du mich danach gefragt?" Richard sah Belustigung in ihrem Gesicht und verstand nicht auf was sie hinaus wollte. „ Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich ja sagen würde, wenn du mir einen Ring gibst. Weißt du meine Antwort darauf noch?"  
Richard versuchte ihren Gedankengang zu folgen, doch er schaffte es nicht. „ Ja, Rick. Ich sagte ja. Ich will deine Frau werden." Er hatte ihre Worte gehört konnte sie aber in der kurzen Zeit nicht verarbeiten, denn Kate küsste ihn stürmisch. Als er ihre warmen, weichen Lippen auf seinen spürte realisierte er das gerade Gesagte und lächelte in den Kuss hinein.  
Kate spürte wie er den Ring auf ihren Finger steckte und wollte sich diesen anschauen, doch Richard ließ er keine Gelegenheit dazu, stürmisch hob er sie hoch und ließ sich rücklings auf die Couch fallen. Kate saß nun auf seinem Schoss und spürte wie er unter ihr Nachtshirt ihre nackte Haut streichelte. Der Kuss wurde immer dringlicher, als ihre Zungen sich duellierten, spürte Kate wie er ihr Shirt nach oben zog. Sie mussten sich kurz voneinander trennen damit er es über ihren Kopf ziehen konnte, Gleich darauf küsste er sie wieder noch leidenschaftlicher, als zu vor. Zu mindestens kam es ihr so vor. Kate spürte seine warmen Hände überall auf ihrem nackten Oberkörper. Sie hatte keine Konzentration mehr um sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, deshalb zog sie ihm es einfach zugeknöpft über den Kopf und warf es auf den Boden. Behänd öffnete sie seine Jeans, doch das ausziehen war schwieriger als gedacht. Richard sah wie Kate sich von ihm erhob und ihre Schlafhose auszog, als sie so nackt vorm stand bewunderte er sie wieder. Sie war einfach perfekt und so außergewöhnlich, schneller als gewollt sprang er auf und zog sich seine Hose aus. Kate legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und sah zum ersten Mal den Ring an ihrer linken Hand. Richard folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte sie zufrieden an.  
Der Ring war dezent und mit einem kleinen eingeprägten Stein verziert. „ Er ist wunderschön." mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, Richard hatte genau ihren Geschmack getroffen. „ So wie du." sagte er und küsste ihre Stirn. Sie blickte wieder in seine Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Kate legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und grinste ihn frech an. „ Lass uns hoch gehen oder willst du dir eine neue Couch kaufen?" Vergebens wartete sie auf eine Antwort, stattdessen hob er sie hoch und lief die paar Stufen zu seinem Schlafzimmer nach oben. Kate küsste währenddessen seine Halsbeuge und hörte wie er leise darunter aufstöhnte.  
In seinem Zimmer ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und spürte wie Kate seine Brust zärtlich küsste. Je tiefer sie sich voran tastete, desto schwerer ging seine Atmung. Ein lautes, erregtes Stöhnen entrang seiner Kehle, als Kate unten ankam.


	10. Chapter 10

New York City  
Manhattan, Soho  
425 Broome Street

Leise Schritte und Stimmen weckten Kate, in Sekunden war der Cop in ihr wach. Sie blickte zu Richard und sah wie er tief und fest schlief. Kate beugte sich zu ihrem Nachtschränkchen und holte ihre Waffe heraus. Langsam stand sie auf und öffnete vorsichtig die Schlafzimmertür. Die Stimmen flüsterten unten im Wohnzimmer. Geschwind ging sie die Stufen nach unten und blickte in das große Wohnzimmer, doch niemand war da. Kate hielt ihre Waffe schussbereit, langsam lief sie um die Ecke und blickte zur Küche. Jetzt höre sie deutlich die Stimmen und musste über sich lachen.  
„ Oma, denkst du sie schlafen schon?" fragte Alexis leise und goss sich Wasser in ihr Glas. „ Ich denke schon." antwortete sie grinsend und blickte zu den herumliegenden Sachen.  
Kate erinnerte sie wieder daran dass ihre Klamotten auf dem Boden lagen, sie spürte dass sie errötete. Nachdem Sex hatte sie sich ein neues Shirt angezogen, jetzt war sie glücklich darüber. Sie ging leise zur Küche und verstaute die Waffe in einem Schubkasten, damit die beiden keine Angst bekamen.  
„ Glaubst du er hat sie gefragt?" fragte Alexis und grinste Martha an. „ Nach den Spuren zu Urteilen. Ja."  
Kate stand direkt hinter ihnen und räusperte sich leise. Erschrocken drehten sich die beiden um und entdeckten sie. „ Kate." quiekte Alexis fröhlich und umarmte sie stürmisch. „ Haben wir dich geweckt?" fragte Martha und umfasste Kates linke Hand. Daraufhin blickte auch Alexis auf den Ring und umarmte Kate wieder stürmisch. „ Du hast ja gesagt." stellte sie fest und grinste über beide Ohren.  
Kate versuchte die ganze Zeit etwas zu sagen doch die beiden Frauen ließen ihr keine Gelegenheit. „ Da ihr ja wisst wie mein Abend war." dabei blickte sie auf die verstreuten Sachen. „ Wie war eurer?"  
„ Nicht so spektakulär wie deiner, Liebes." antwortete Martha und zeigte auf Kates Hals. Sie blickte verwirrt zu ihr, erst als auch Alexis dorthin blickte und nur ein leises „Oh" herausbrachte, wusste Kate was auf ihrem Hals war. Schnell legte sie ihre Hand darauf und deckte es ab. „ Das wird er bereuen."  
„ Sei nicht zu hart zu ihm." sagte Alexis und konnte nicht ernst dabei bleiben. Kate blickte auf die Uhr und gähnte kurz. Die beiden Frauen tat es ihr gleich und ohne Worte liefen alle die Treppen nach oben. Alexis gab Kate einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte sie zufrieden an. Kate tätschelte Alexis Kopf und öffnete leise die Tür zu Richards Schlafzimmer.  
Sie sah dass Richard sich nicht bewegt hatte, vorsichtig schlüpfte sie unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an seinen Körper. „ Wo warst du so lange?" fragte er und drückte sie an sich. „ Alexis und Martha sind gerade gekommen." Kate spürte dass er zufrieden wieder einschlief. Sie richtete sich kurz auf und küsste sanft seinen Mund.

Als Kate erwachte, spürte sie dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah in Richards Gesicht. „ Hey." brachte sie mit verschlafener Stimme heraus und streckte sich. Richard starrte sie weiterhin an und lächelte, er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie zärtlich. „ Wie war die erste Nacht, als verlobte Frau?"  
„ Bis ich aufgewacht bin, wunderschön. Doch dann musste ich etwas feststellen." Sie blickte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „ Was solltest du nie machen, Castle?"  
Als er seinen Nachnamen hörte, stutzte er und verlor sein Lächeln. „ Ich weiß nicht."  
Kate zeigte auf ihren Hals und blickte ihn finster an. „Oh, das. Ich konnte nicht wiederstehen."  
„ Du stehst auf Ärger, oder? Ansonsten hättest du das nicht getan." stellte Kate fest und rollte sich auf ihn. „ Du weißt doch mein Codewort ist `Äpfel´." Er grinste frech zu ihr hinauf und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Versprich mir, dass du das nicht wieder tun wirst."  
„ Ich verspreche es hoch und heilig." doch Kate wusste dass er es nicht tun würde. 

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

Kate sah die überraschten Gesichter von Javier, Kevin und Lanie als sie und Richard das Büro betraten. Lanie blickte sie fragend an. „ Morgen Leute." rief Richard fröhlich. „ Lanie, warum bist du hier? Hast du etwas Neues herausgefunden?" fragte Kate und zog sich ihre Jacke aus, Richard nahm ihr diese ab und hang sie über ihren Stuhl. Lanie zog ihre Freundin plötzlich mit sich in den Pausenraum. „ Ist wieder alles in Ordnung, Honey?" fragte sie neugierig. „ Ja, ich muss mich wohl oder übel mit der Presse abfinden, gerade weil." Sie unterbrach sich kurz und fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor Lanies Gesicht herum. „ er mich gefragt hat." Kate hätte ihren Satz fast nicht beenden können, dadurch Lanie ruckartig ihre Hand ergriff und den Ring anstarrte. Kate hörte sie leise mit sich selbst reden. „ Oh Mann, der ist wunderschön."  
Lanie rannte schnell aus dem Pausenraum und zerrte Kate mit sich. „ Writer Boy, warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?" fragte sie, dabei reckte sie Kates Hand in die Luft. Javier und Kevin blickten überrascht zu Richard und klopften ihm auf die Schulter. „ Alter, du hast nie etwas gesagt."  
„ Keine Sorge das Hochzeitsdatum werdet ihr noch erfahren." Richard hatte seinen Arm um Kates Hüfte gelegt und küsste ihre Wange. „ So, was hab ich alles verpasst?" fragte er und grinste in die Runde.  
Javier gab ihm eine kurze Zusammenfassung, während sie zum Mordfallbrett liefen. Lanie hatte sich verabschiedet und ging ihrer Arbeit wieder nach.  
Die drei Verbliebenden blickten sich die Tafel an und versuchten irgendetwas gegen Sara Newman zu finden. Doch es fand sich nichts Neues, frustriert seufzte Kate. „ Ryan hast du etwas erreicht bei Richter Carver?"  
„ Nein, wir sollten ihm Beweise vorlegen." Kate hatte damit gerechnet, trotzdem war sie wütend. Warum hatte sie nicht eher daran gedacht, dass vielleicht Sara etwas damit zu tun hatte. Jetzt konnte sie es nicht mehr ändern und musste darauf warten dass sie einen Fehler machte.  
„ Haben wir etwas von den Beamten erfahren, welche Sara beschatten?" Ryan und Esposito schüttelten gleichzeitig die Köpfe. „ Sara ist nach ihrem Feierabend sofort nach Hause gefahren und hat es nicht verlassen." antwortete ihr Ryan und legte die Akten auf den Tisch. „ Vielleicht ist sie doch nicht die Richtige." schlug Esposito vor. Kate blickte gerade in die Akten, als er sprach. „ Wer sollte es sonst sein?" fragte Kate und blickte zu ihm.  
„ Ich weiß es nicht."  
Kate wühlte auf ihren Tisch und suchte nach den Akten der CSU. „ Haben wir noch keine Meldungen bekommen, wer das Geld abgehoben hat? Oder wenigstens von wo?" fragte sie stutzig und räumte ihren Schreibtisch auf. „ Nein, wollen wir der CSU einen kleinen Besuch abstatten?" fragte Ryan und grinste Kate an. „ Warum nicht." antwortete sie ihm genauso grinsend und zog sich ihre Jacke an. Die Männer taten es ihr gleich und liefen gemütlich zum Fahrstuhl. Kate hatte schnell noch den Autoschlüssel aus der Schublade geholt und folgte ihnen. 

CSU  
(Crime Scene Unit), Manhattan  
New York

Als die Detectives und Castle das Gebäude betraten, wurden sie sofort von Dorian Shaw begrüßt. „ Detective Beckett, ich freue mich Sie zu sehen." Er hatte nur auf sie geachtet und ergriff ihre Hand, er küsste diese und grinste Kate an. Als er eine Bewegung hinter ihr wahrnahm sah er auch die anderen und brachte ein leicht trauriges „Oh" heraus. „ Sie sind nicht allein gekommen." stellte er fest und reichte den Detectives seine Hand. „ Wir kennen uns ja bereits." Hinter Javier stand Castle und blickte leicht finster zu Dorain. Was fiel diesem Schleimer auch ein einfach Kates Hand zu küssen. Richard ergriff fest seine Hand und drückte zu. „ Richard Castle, nett Sie kennenzulernen." Shaw musste sich auf die Zähne beißen um nicht aufzuschreien, leise presste er seinen Namen heraus. Kate hatte das Szenario beobachtet und musste über Richards Reaktion Schmunzeln. Als Dorain sich aus seinem Griff befreit hatte ging er schnell den eintönigen Gang entlang.  
In seinem Büro setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und blickte die Detectives erwartend an. „ Was wollen Sie wissen?" fragte er und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit gen Kate. Sie spürte wie Castle seine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte.  
„ Haben Sie schon etwas über das verschwundene Geld erfahren?" fragte Kate und blickte sich in dem Büro um, nur so konnte sie seinem begehrenden Blick ausweichen. „ Das ist leider nicht mein Spezialgebiet, aber die Informatiker hier kümmern sich darum. Soll ich Sie zu ihnen führen?" fragte er und versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Kate nickte ihm kurz zu und drehte sich um, als sie sah dass er sich erhob.  
Sie mussten nicht weit laufen, als sie das Labor erreichten. Kate entdeckte eine Frau, welche auf einen Bildschirm stierte und schnell auf der Tastatur herum drückte. Ihre Augen verfolgten ihr geschriebenes, Kate beugte sich leicht zu ihr und sah den Quellcode, verwirrt riss sie ihre Augen auf und seufzte laut. Die junge Frau erschrak daraufhin und ein leiser Schrei hallte durch das kleine Labor. Kate machte einen Satz nach hinten. „ Entschuldigen Sie ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."  
Die junge Frau fasste sich wieder und lächelte Kate an. „ Wenn ich arbeite bin ich so vertieft, dass neben mir eine Bombe hochgehen kann." Sie blickte zwischen den Neuankömmlingen hin und her, als sie Dorain sah lächelte sie ihn an. „ Sandra, darf ich dir die Detectives Beckett, Esposito und Ryan sowie Richard Castle vorstellen." Sandra erhob sich und reichte jedem die Hand. „ Hey, ich bin Sandra Keller. Ich rate einfach mal. Sie sind die Detectives zu dem Fall Gabriel Brewster, richtig?"  
„ Genau." antwortete ihr Kate und blickte wieder auf den Monitor. „ Haben Sie schon etwas herausgefunden?"  
„ Leider ist es nicht so einfach. Wie sie sehen durchforste ich gerade die Daten aller Nutzer um den Eindringling zu finden. Doch wir haben es nicht mit einem Amateur zu tun, sondern mit einem verdammt guten Hacker. Er hat kaum Spuren hinterlassen."  
„ Spuren hinterlassen?" fragte Castle verwirrt und blickte auf die Zahlen und Buchstaben. „ Ja, wenn man irgendwo eindringt hinterlässt man immer Spuren, außer man ist so gut und kann sie wieder vernichten."  
„ Und das hat unser Mann gemacht?" fragte Javier. „ Er konnte nicht alle beseitigen. Ich kann Ihnen leider noch keine relevanten Sachen sagen, geben Sie mir Zeit. Ich weiß das ist immer das Problem bei Mordfällen, doch nur so kann ich etwas herausfinden." Kate nickte ihr Zustimmend zu und reichte ihr ihre Visitenkarte. „ Wenn Sie etwas herausgefunden haben, melden Sie sich einfach. Egal wann."  
„ Werde ich machen, Detective. Ich hoffe ihr Verlobter ist nicht sauer, wenn ich in der Mitte der Nacht bei Ihnen anrufe."  
Kate musste für einen kurzen Moment überlegen woher sie das wusste, doch dann dämmerte es ihr wieder. Der Ring. „ Keine Sorge er ist es gewöhnt." Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihr und drehten sich zum gehen um, erst jetzt sah sie Dorains Gesicht. Traurig blickte er auf ihren Ring und ging ohne ein Wort aus dem Labor. Kate folgte ihm und hörte wie eine Tür laut zugeknallt wurde. „ Oh Mann, da hat es aber einen erwischt." sagte Javier neben ihr und blickte den Gang entlang. „ Du hast Ihm doch keine Avancen gemacht, oder?" fragte Richard, als sie das CSU Gebäude verließen. „ Nein, hab ich sicherlich nicht." Kate hatte im Moment auch andere Sorgen, als den Liebeskummer eines Erwachsenen. Immerhin musste sie noch einen verdammten Mörder festnehmen.

Hotel Saint Marks Place,  
Manhattan, New York

Kate blickte genervt zu dem Hotel und beobachtete was Sara Newman tat. Sie hatte ihre Detectives zum Revier zurück geschafft um dort auf den Bericht der CSU zu warten. Kate und Richard fuhren zu dem Hotel und standen nun schon seit einer Stunde am Gehweg und warteten. Doch nichts geschah. Sara Newman hatte ihre Schicht vor knapp drei Stunden begonnen. Jetzt stand die junge Frau vor der Tür und rauchte, neben ihr stand ein Mann. Kate versuchte fieberhaft sein Gesicht zu erkennen, doch der Mann hatte ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt. „ Wollen wir ihr einfach einen Besuch abstatten?" fragte Richard. Kate war sich noch unschlüssig, sie wollte den Unbekannten nicht verschrecken. „ Wir versuchen etwas näher an ihn heran zukommen ohne das sie uns sehen." Richard nickte ihr zu und öffnete seine Tür. Kate hakte sich bei ihm ein, gemütlich liefen die beiden über die Straße und versuchten einen kurzen Blick auf die Person zu erhaschen. Kate konnte sein Gesicht erkennen und versuchte sich alles einzuprägen. Castle neben ihr fummelte in seiner Jackentasche heraus und holte sein iPhone heraus, schneller als Kate reagieren konnte schoss er ein Foto von Sara und dem Unbekannten.  
Sie waren den beiden verdammt nah, schnell zog Kate, Castle in ein kleines Geschäft. Sie blickte geschwind aus dem großen Fenster und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie sah dass Sara sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Richard drückte fröhlich auf seinem Handy herum und lächelte sie triumphierend an. „ Ich hab ein perfektes Foto, oder?"  
Kate wusste dass er gebauchmiezelt werden wollten, deshalb küsste sie ihn rasch und nickte ihm zustimmend zu.  
Als Kate sich wieder zur Straße drehte, sah sie wie der Unbekannte weg lief. Sara war sicherlich schon im Hotel, deshalb trat sie auf die Straße und blickte sich um. „ Was jetzt?" hörte sie hinter sich und spürte Richards Hand auf ihrem Rücken. „ Wir werden das Bild in die Datenbank einfügen und hoffen dass unser Unbekannter eine Strafakte hat."  
„ Was machen wir, wenn er das nicht hat?" fragte Richard und zog seine Augenbraue nach oben. „ Darüber mach ich mir Gedanken, wenn es soweit ist." antwortete ihm Kate und setzte sich ins Auto. Der nächste Halt war das Revier und Kate hoffte das Esposito und Ryan endlich etwas von der CSU gehört hatten.

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

Javier saß an seinem Tisch und langweilte sich. Es kam nur selten vor das ihn sein Beruf langweilte, doch heute war wieder so ein Tag. Es nervte ihn, wenn er auf den Anruf irgendwelcher Labore warten musste um endlich in dem Fall voran zukommen. Er blickte zu Ryan und stellte fest dass er immer noch mit Jenny telefonierte. Wie schön war doch die Liebe. Er war immer noch überrascht über die Verlobung von Beckett und Castle.  
Die Beiden hatten sich wirklich endlich gefunden. Kate arbeitete an ihrer Beziehung mit Castle und das bewunderte er am meisten. Er hatte letzte Nacht stundenlang mit Lanie darüber geredet, was aus den beiden wohl werden würde und heute Morgen hatten sich alle Fragen geklärt, als Kate ihren Ring zeigte.  
Javier hing weiter seinen Gedanken nach, als er durch das schrille Klingeln des Telefons erschrak. „ Esposito."  
„ Detective, ich habe Informationen für Sie. Ich werde Sie ihnen per E-Mail mitteilen, wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, rufen Sie mich einfach an." sagte Sandra Keller am anderen Ende des Apparates. „ Danke, ich werde gleich nach schauen. Auf Wiederhören." Javier legte auf und öffnete seinen Posteingang. Tatsächlich war die Mail schon da, schnell ließ er sie öffnen und wartete gespannt auf die Informationen.

 _Hallo Detectives,_

 _Ich habe die Spuren des Hackers verfolgt und bin auf einen Provider gestoßen. Genauere Details können Sie in den Akten nachlesen, welche ich Ihnen anbei mit geschickt habe._

 _Ich hoffe Sie können mit den Informationen etwas anfangen und finden den Mörder._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Sandra Keller_

Javier klickte auf den Anhang und ließ die Akten drucken. Er hörte das leise Rattern des Druckers und nahm freudestrahlend das Papier in die Hand. Die erste Seite zeigte ihm eine Provideradresse und andere Daten, doch was ihn am meisten beeindruckte war die Tatsache das am Ende ein Name stand.  
Er tippte diesen in die Datenbank ein und wartete, Ryan hatte sich zu ihm gesellt und blickte über seine Schulter. „ Das kann dauern. Wollen wir einen Kaffee trinken?" fragte Kevin. Javier nickte kurz und stand auf. Gemütlich schlenderten beide in den Pausenraum und machten sich Kaffee.

Kate und Castle liefen aus dem Fahrstuhl und sahen die beiden Detectives im Pausenraum. „ Und habt ihr schon etwas erfahren?" fragte Kate und nahm sich eine Tasse. „Ja, wir haben auch einen Namen."  
„ Irgendwelche Akten?"  
„ Sucht noch." antwortete ihr Javier und trank einen Schluck. „ Und habt ihr was Neues?" fragte Ryan und blickte zwischen Kate und Castle hin und her. „ Wir haben Sara mit einem Unbekannten gesehen." sagte Castle und setzte sich neben Ryan. Er wollte gerade zu Kate sagen dass sie sich auch hinsetzen sollte, doch als er sich umblickte stellte er fest das Stühle fehlten, deshalb signalisierte er ihr sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Kate schüttelte ihren Kopf und lehnte sich an die Tresenzeile. Sie sah wie er einen Schmollmund machte und grinste ihn an. Ein Piepen ließ Ryan und Esposito aufspringen, geschwind liefen sie zum Schreibtisch und starrten auf den Monitor. Kate drückte sich leicht vom Tresen weg und reichte Richard ihre Hand. Sie zog ihn hoch und küsste ihn flink, sie sah sein kleines Lächeln nicht, als sie sich umdrehte und zu Ryan lief.  
„ Und?" fragte Castle hinter Javier und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. „ Unser Hacker ist vorbestraft. Es handelt sich um Jeff Quinn alias Firebird."  
„ Haben wir auch ein Bild?" fragte Kate gespannt. „ Jap. Kommt er dir bekannt vor?" fragte Ryan und reichte ihr das Bild.  
Richard stand neben ihr und beide riefen „ Das ist er!"  
„ Der Unbekannte?" fragte Javier und nahm die neu ausgedruckten Blätter in die Hand. Er heftete die Indizien an die Tafel und schrieb „ Jeff Quinn" an, Kate heftete das Bild von ihm darunter und wählte die Nummer von Richter Carver.  
Freudestrahlend legte sie auf: „ Ausflug, Jungs. Nehmen wir unseren Hacker fest."

Zwei schwarze Autos hielten vor der angegebenen Adresse. Die Detectives und Castle stiegen aus. Sie blickten sich das heruntergekommene Haus an. Die Fenster wurden durch Decken und Bettlaken abgedeckt. Die komplette Fassade war mit Graffitis überzogen, Kate reichte Castle seine Schutzweste. Verwirrt blickte er zu ihr und fragte sie stumm warum sie ihre nicht trug. Sie zog ihre Waffe aus dem Holster und achtete nicht weiter auf seinen Blick. Javier stand als erstes vor der Tür und wartete auf Beckett. Sie drückte die Klinke nach unten und stupste die Tür auf, schnell sprang sie zurück um nicht im eventuellen Schussbereich zustehen. Ryan rückte nach und sicherte den kleinen Gang des Treppenhauses.  
Kate folgte ihm und lief die ersten Stufen nach oben, sie drehte sich leicht und zielte auf den nächsten Treppenabsatz. Mit einer Handbewegung signalisierte sie dass die Luft rein war. Javier lief an ihr vorbei und fand im ersten Stock die Wohnung von Jeff Quinn. Kate blieb auf den Treppen stehen und beobachtete wie Javier laut gegen die Tür schlug. „ NYPD, Mister Quinn. Machen Sie auf, wir haben ein paar Fragen an Sie!" brüllte er und versuchte irgendwelche Geräusche aus der Wohnung wahrzunehmen.  
Javier hörte deutlich aufgeregte Schritte, schnell richtete er seine Waffe zur Tür, doch nichts geschah. Er blickte zu Kate und holte sich die Erlaubnis die Tür einzutreten. Sie nickte ihm zu, mit voller Kraft trat er gegen die billige Holzplatte. Eine Kette hielt die Tür fest und Javier musste noch einmal zutreten mit einem lauten Knall schlug das Holz auf den Boden auf. Ryan rannte schnell in die Wohnung und sicherte die Ecken, Javier folgte ihm und deckte seinen Rücken.  
Kate wartete kurz, bis sie schließlich den beiden folgte. Die Wohnung war leer nur ein offenstehendes Fenster war der Beweis, dass der Eigentümer abgehauen war. Wütend über die Tatsache ging Kate in das Schlafzimmer und suchte nach irgendwelchen brauchbaren Sachen. Sie wurde schnell fündig. In der Ecke stand ein Computer, sie hörte deutlich dass er in Betrieb war. Sie drückte auf den Monitorknopf und sah einen blauen Bildschirm. In großen weißen Buchstaben stand „ Festplatte wird formatiert!"  
„ Shit. Esposito rufe bitte Sandra Keller an. Wir haben ein Problem." rief sie laut, schnell trat Javier zu ihr und sah das Problem. Er wählte die Nummer der CSU und wartete, als Sandra am Apparat war erklärte er das Dilemma und befolgte ihre Anweisungen. Er hatte es geschafft die Formatierung zu stoppen, doch wurde die Festplatte schon zum Teil gelöscht. Er beorderte die CSU in die Wohnung und hoffte dass die Informatiker noch etwas retten konnten.  
Nach einer halben Stunde kamen die Verstärkung, sowie die CSU. Der Computer und andere Gegenstände wurden konfisziert. Die Detectives und Castle hatten keinen Grund dabei zu sein und fuhren zum Revier zurück.


	11. Chapter 11

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

Die Stunden des Wartens gingen nur quälend voran. Die Detectives machten ihren Papierkram und Castle versuchte entspannt sein Buch weiter zu lesen, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich ständig gen Kate. Er beobachtete sie heimlich wie sie die Papiere sortierte oder Berichte schrieb. Er liebte es, wenn sie ihre Stirn leicht runzelte und mit ihrem Stift gegen ihr Kinn tippte. Richard hatte unbewusst sein Buch zusammengeklappt und starrte weiter. Eine Zufriedenheit schlich sich in seinen Körper, als er den Ring an ihrem Finger sah. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet? Zu lange, stellte er fest, doch sie war jede Minute wert. Eine Haarsträhne hatte sich gelöst und hang ihr ins Gesicht, bevor Kate sie selbst zurück streichen konnte, hatte Richard ihre Wange berührt und strich ihr Haar hinter ihr Ohr.  
Seine Hand verweilte weiter auf ihrer zarten Haut. Kate drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „ Ist dein Buch so langweilig, Rick?"  
„ Was?" Richard erwachte langsam aus seiner Trance. „ Du hast mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Was ist bitte so faszinierend daran, wie ich Berichte schreibe?" fragte sie und nahm seine Hand weg. Kate hatte sich nun komplett von ihrer Arbeit getrennt und hielt Richards Hand. „ Wie du das machst. Du hast dann immer dieses kleine Runzeln auf der Stirn, wenn du dich konzentrierst. Das ist niedlich." stellte er fest und grinste sie frech an.  
„ Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, aber könntest du bitte etwas anderes machen? Ich will heute noch damit fertig werden und das kann ich nicht, wenn du mich anstarrst."  
„ Hast du heute Abend etwas vor?" fragte Richard und lehnte sich zu ihr. „ Vielleicht." Kate rutschte näher an ihn und beobachtete wie Richard seine Augen schloss, als ihre Lippen leicht seine berührten. Grinsend zog sie sich zurück und sah wie er seine Augen empört öffnete, bevor Richard etwas sagen konnte küsste Kate ihren Zeigefinger und legte ihn auf seinen Mund. „ Bitte, ich will wirklich heute damit fertig werden."  
Richard nickte stumm und öffnete wieder sein Buch, doch sie wussten beide, dass er nicht aufhören konnte.  
Kate versuchte sich weiter an ihrem Papierkram, erleichtert stellte sie fest dass sie fast fertig war.  
Sie war so versunken in ihre Arbeit, dass sie das Telefon nicht hörte. Erst als Javier und Ryan neben ihr standen blickte sie auf. „ Die CSU hat angerufen." sagte Esposito.  
„ Und? Was haben sie herausgefunden?"  
„ Die Daten wurden mehrmals gelöscht, doch es konnten noch Bruchstücke sichergestellt werden. Jeff Quinn ist unser Mann. Wir müssen Ihn nur noch finden."  
„ Und ich weiß auch wo." sagte plötzlich Castle und blickte von seinem Buch auf. „ Ach ja Castle und wo?"  
Richard legte gemütlich sein Buch auf Kates Schreibtisch und grinste die Detectives zufrieden an. „ Wenn du heute dein Codewort sagen willst, dann sprich endlich." entgegnete ihm Kate und lächelte selbstgefällig.  
„ Er wird bei ihr sein." stellte Richard fest und stand auf. „ Wollen wir Sara Newman ein Besuch abstatten?" fragte er in die Runde und streckte sich. Kevin und Javier rannten beinahe zu ihren Schreibtischen, schnell zogen sie sich an und holten ihre Waffen. Kate tat es ihnen gleich, doch bevor sie und Castle den beiden zum Fahrstuhl folgten, küsste sie ihn kurz und nahm seine Hand. 

Hotel Saint Marks Place,  
Manhattan, New York

„Beckett, sollen wir den Hinterausgang sichern?" fragte Ryan, als sie aus dem Auto ausstiegen. „ Ja, seid vorsichtig." Die beiden Detectives nickten Castle und Kate zu und gingen schnell um das Haus herum. Kate drehte sich wieder zum Auto und sah wie Richard seine Schutzweste anlegte. „ Bist du soweit?" fragte sie und entsicherte ihre Waffe. „ Ich wäre froh, wenn du deine auch anziehen würdest." antwortete er ihr und blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an. „ Rick, ich bin bewaffnet." Sie wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm darüber diskutieren, schnell küsste sie seine Nase und drehte sich wieder zum Hotel. Richard hatte keine Gelegenheit zu sprechen, er musste mit ansehen wie Kate ungeschützt die Tür öffnete und das Hotel betrat.

Kate überblickte die Eingangshalle, welche noch spärlicher beleuchtet wurde als sonst. Sie entdeckte Sara Newman an der Rezeption, mit eiligen Schritten lief sie zu ihr. „ Sara?"  
Kate blickte über den Tresen und schaute auf die kleine Frau. Sara blickte erschrocken zu ihr nach oben und erstarrte, wie Kate feststellte. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie kalten Stahl an ihrem Nacken spürte. Kate wusste sofort um was es sich handelte, sie hatte unbewusst ihren Atem angehalten und hoffte dass Richard sich versteckte. „ Detective Beckett, schön Sie wiederzusehen." sagte plötzlich Sara mit einer Stimme, die Kates Blut gefrieren ließ. „ Ich nehme an ihr Partner Jeff Quinn steht hinter mir."  
„ Sie sind gut, verdammt gut. Ich bin beeindruckt, aber leider sind Sie zu spät, das Geld ist weg und wir auch."  
„ Noch nicht, was wollen Sie jetzt tun?" fragte Kate und versuchte gelassen zu wirken, doch sie spürte die innere Unruhe in sich. Irgendwo in dieser Eingangshalle war Castle und sie wusste dass er nicht einfach nur zuschauen würde. Wann kamen endlich Esposito und Ryan hereingestürmt?  
„ Wir werden Sie leider erschießen müssen." kam es plötzlich von hinten. Kate spürte wie der Lauf der Waffe in ihre Haut drückte. „ Sie wollen allen Ernstes einen Detective des NYPD töten?"  
„ Wenn es sein muss. Ich zögere nicht Detective, auch nicht vor einer Frau." Die Stimme von Jeff Quinn machte ihr Angst. Kate konnte deutlich seine Entschlossenheit hören. „ Das Hotel ist umstellt. Sie werden hier nicht herauskommen, nur mit Handschellen." sagte Kate immer noch gelassen und hoffte die beiden zu verunsichern. Doch es half nicht, sie entzürnte ihn noch mehr. Sara beobachtete das Szenario und riss plötzlich die Augen weit auf. Kate sah ihre Reaktion und verkrampfte sich.  
Jeff Quinn bebte vor Wut, ruckartig nahm er die Waffe weg und holte aus. Der Schlag traf Kate an der Schläfe, ihr Körper sackte auf den Boden. Sie hörte in der Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht, den verzweifelten Schrei von Richard nicht.  
Erschrocken drehte Jeff sich zu der Stimme und schoss.

Ryan und Esposito hatten den Hintereingang nach langem Suchen endlich gefunden. Javier riss die Tür auf und beobachtete wie Ryan das kleine Treppenhaus sicherte. Es war stockfinster, beide mussten mit ihren Taschenlampen herum leuchten um die Tür auf der rechten Seite zu sehen. Ryan wollte diese gerade vorsichtig auf machen, als er Stimmen vernahm. Javier stellte sich neben ihn und lauschte. Er konnte deutlich Becketts Stimme hören und die von Sara Newman.  
Ryan zog leise die Tür auf und blickte in die dunkle Eingangshalle, erschrocken blieb er stehen und beobachtete das Szenario, welches sich ihm bot.  
Der Verdächtige Jeff Quinn stand hinter Beckett und bedrohte sie mit einer Waffe. Ryan signalisierte Esposito zu ihm zu kommen, beide zielten auf Quinn, doch hatten sie keine freie Schussbahn. Erst jetzt bemerkte Javier das Castle fehlte, schnell blickte er durch die Eingangshalle und entdeckte ihn. Er hatte sich nicht mehr auf das Gespräch konzentriert und musste mit ansehen wie Beckett niedergeschlagen wurde. Ihr Körper lag leblos vor Quinns Füßen, ihr Blut besudelte den Hotelteppich, bevor die beiden Detectives reagieren konnten, hörten sie Castle schreien.

Hotel Saint Marks Place,  
Manhattan, New York

Castle hatte sich das spärliche Licht zum Vorteil gemacht. Er war Beckett in die Eingangshalle gefolgt und wollte gerade zu ihr aufholen, als er eine Bewegung aus der Ecke wahrnahm. Richard versteckte sich hinter einer großen Pflanze am Eingang und beobachtete, wie Beckett von Jeff Quinn bedroht wurde. Er rechnete sich seine Chancen aus ihr zu helfen, doch er wusste, wenn er noch einen Schritt näher kam, würde Sara ihn entdecken.  
Castle kroch leise über den Boden, als er hinter der Couch lag, blickte er vorsichtig um die Ecke und sah wie Kate niedergeschlagen wurde. Er wollte eigentlich nicht schreien, doch dann entdeckte er Esposito und Ryan. Um den Beiden einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, schrie er laut auf und drückte sich noch flacher auf den Boden.  
Er hörte den lauten Knall und biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht noch einmal zu schreien.

Javier hatte sich als erster aus der Erstarrung gelöst und rannte zu Quinn, doch dieser hörte die lauten, schroffen Schritte, bevor Javier in einer guten Schussposition stand, hatte Jeff sich zu ihm umgedreht und zielte auf ihn. Ruckartig blieb Javier stehen und blickte zu der Couch, dort entdeckte er Castle. Schnell richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Quinn um Castle nicht zu verraten.  
„ Legen Sie die Waffe hin, Jeff." sagte Esposito ruhig. „ Schnauze!" schrie dieser ihm zurück und fuchtelte mit der Waffe bedrohlich herum. Javier sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Sara bewegte. „ Gib ihr die Waffe oder ich schieße!" Esposito wusste das er keine andere Wahl hatte, er hielt die Waffe mit dem Griff zuerst gen Sara. „ So, jetzt leg dich flach auf den Boden." Javier tat wie befohlen und spürte dass er mit seinen eigenen Handschellen gefesselt wurde. Doch Sara nahm ihm nicht seine Schlüssel für die Handschellen ab, dass schürte Hoffnung in ihm. Er versuchte nach oben zu blicken und sah das panische Gesicht von Jeff. „ Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Sara ihn und schaute zu Kates leblosem Körper. Quinn wollte ihr gerade antworten, als er ein Geräusch vernahm. Er entdeckte den Schatten von Ryan und schrie: „ Noch eine Bewegung und die Beiden hier sind tot!"  
Ryan blieb abrupt stehen und senkte seine Waffe. „ Geben Sie auf! Das Hotel ist umzingelt!" antwortete ihm Ryan und hoffte das Jeff Angst bekam.  
„ Sara mach die Tür auf." rief Jeff über seine Schulter. Sara blickte zu der Tür hinter ihrem Tresen und zerrte diese schnell auf. Quinn zielte weiterhin auf Ryan und machte einen Schritt auf Kate zu. „ Hinlegen!" schrie er.  
Ryan legte sich schnell auf den Boden und beobachtete wie Jeff Kates Körper mit sich zerrte.  
Eine leichte Schleifspur aus Blut zierte den Teppich und das Parkett. Ryan stand langsam wieder auf und sah wie die Tür zuknallte, schnell rannte er zu Javier und befreite ihn. Richard kam zu den beiden und blickte ängstlich auf das Blut vor seinen Füßen. „ Was jetzt?" fragte Ryan und schaute zu der Tür. „ Wo führt die Tür hin?" entgegnete Castle und ging um den Tresen herum. Er wollte gerade die Klinke nach unten drücken, als Javier seinen Arm festhielt und ihn stoppte. „ Nein, damit riskieren wir ihr Leben."  
Esposito blickte in das gequälte Gesicht von Richard und wusste das er Angst hatte. Beruhigend legte er seine Hand auf Castles Schulter. „ Wir werden Kate befreien."  
Richard achtete nicht weiter auf Javier und drehte sich von ihm weg, bevor er auch nur etwas erwidern konnte hatte Castle die Tür geöffnet.  
Er hörte deutlich wie Javier wütend etwas sagte und sich an ihm vorbei drängte. Richard folgte ihm und blickte durch den kleinen Raum. Sein Herz blieb für einen kurzen Moment stehen, als Castle die Stahltür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand sah. Geschwind drückte er sich an Esposito vorbei und hörte Javiers fluchende Stimme. „ Castle! Castle! Verdammt bleib stehen!" Doch er tat es nicht.  
Als Richard die Stahltür aufriss wurde er vom grellen Licht geblendet und schirmte seine Augen blitzschnell ab. Der kurze Moment reichte ihm jedoch um das wegfahrende Auto zu erblicken. Das aufsteigende Adrenalin veranlasste ihn hinterher zu rennen. Castle blickte sich um und versuchte das Nummernschild zuerkennen, doch der Wagen beschleunigte und bog ab. Richard hatte keine Chance, als er auf der Hauptstraße ankam, schrie er vor Verzweiflung.  
Seine Kräfte verließen ihn und zogen ihn auf die Knie. Richard blickte auf seine Hände und versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Er spürte eine starke Hand auf seiner Schulter. „ Wir werden Sie finden. Hörst du?" Richard stand mit wackligen Beinen auf und blickte in Javiers Gesicht. „ Ich konnte das Nummernschild nicht erkennen."  
„ Weißt du noch welche Farbe das Auto hatte? Vielleicht auch den Typ?" fragte Javier ruhig und zog Castle mit sich. „ Ich glaube der Wagen war Dunkelblau."  
„ Na das ist doch schon etwas." Richard konnte seine Gelassenheit nicht verstehen und riss sich von ihm los. Ryan hatte in der Zeit das Auto geholt und hielt vor den Beiden an.  
Die Fahrt zum Revier war ruhig. Zu ruhig wie Javier feststellen musste. Er drehte sich um und sah wie Castle seinen Kopf in den Händen vergruben hatte. Eigentlich hätte er sofort Alarm schlagen müssen, dass ein Detective als Geisel genommen wurde, doch Javier wollte erst einmal nach dem Wagen suchen und danach gezielt nach Beckett.

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

„ Beckett wurde was!" Capt. Montgomery lief aufgeregt durch sein Büro und starrte Esposito an. „ Finden Sie sie." waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er zum Telefon griff und Verstärkung rief.  
Javier nickte ihm kurz zu und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, dort saß Ryan und durchforstete die Akten.  
„ Hast du was?" fragte Javier.  
„ Bingo!" rief Kevin strahlend und tippte auf Jeffs Akte. „ Quinn fährt einen Dunkelblauen Honda. Ich lass sofort nach ihm fahnden."  
Javier klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter und suchte Castle. Er entdeckte ihn an Kates Schreibtisch.  
Richard starrte gedankenverloren auf Kates Stuhl und hörte Javiers Schritte nicht. Er erschrak leicht, als Javiers Gesicht vor seinem auftauchte. „ Wir lassen nach Jeffs Auto fahnden. Capt. Montgomery hat die Verstärkung gerufen, wenn das Auto gefunden wird werden wir den Schweinehund festnehmen."  
Richard wollte ihm glauben, doch ein Gedanke hatte sich in sein Gehirn festgesetzt. Vielleich war Kate längst Tod oder er misshandelte sie. Es machte ihn rasant nicht zu wissen wo sie war und ob es ihr gut ging.  
„ Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie…" weiter konnte er nicht sprechen. „ Castle, verschwende keinen Gedanken daran. Hast du verstanden. Sie lebt und wir werden Sie finden."  
Richard musste für einen Moment allein sein, schnell stand er auf und ging Richtung Toiletten. Er hoffte dass Javier ihm nicht folgte, als er die Tür zum Männerklo öffnete, blickte er sich schnell um. Niemand war zu sehen.  
Er ging zum Waschbecken und drehte das Wasser auf. Kaltes Wasser rann über seine Handflächen, langsam bespritzte er sein Gesicht und blickte sein Spiegelbild an.  
Was er sah, erschreckte ihn. Sein gequältes Gesicht hatte alles Blut verloren. Blass bis auf die leicht blutunterlaufenden Augen, doch das war nicht das schlimmste an seinem Aussehen. Er sah in seinen eigenen Augen Angst. Nackte Angst. Was sollte er tun, ohne Kate?  
Richard wusste etwas hundertprozentig, wenn er diesen Kerl gefunden hatte, würde er sich wünschen Kate niemals berührt zu haben. Impulsiv schlug er gegen den Spiegel und spürte den stechenden Schmerz, als das Glas in seine Haut ritzte.  
„ Geht es dir jetzt besser?" fragte Javier, als er das Herrenklo betrat. „ Ja." antwortete Richard und versuchte die Splitter zu entfernen. Esposito signalisierte ihm nach draußen zu kommen und sich wieder auf seinen Platz zu setzen. Richard entdeckte überraschend Lanie und setzte sich hin. Sie ergriff seine Hand und nahm das Erste Hilfe Verbandszeug. Behutsam entfernte sie die Glassplitter und desinfizierte die Wunde. Sie sah wie Richard zusammenzuckte, schnell verband sie seine Hand und schaute in seinen Augen. „ Sie lebt." waren ihre einzigen Worte.  
Richard öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch Ryan kam ihm zuvor. „ Wir haben Quinns Auto gefunden!"  
Ohne wertvolle Zeit zu verlieren, sprang Richard auf und rannte zum Fahrstuhl. Er hämmerte gegen den Knopf und hörte wie Ryan und Esposito zu ihm traten.


	12. Chapter 12

rgendwo in New York

Auf den kalten, nassen Boden lag Kate und spürte ihre pochende Schläfe. Sie versuchte sich aus der kleine Pfütze zu rollen, doch ihr Körper wollte nicht reagieren. Kates Augenlider flatterten leicht auf, als das Schwindelgefühl langsam verschwand, nahm sie war, dass ihre Hände fesselt auf ihrem Rücken lagen. Unter Schmerzen drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Sie blickte sich um, doch die Finsternis wich nicht aus ihren Augen.  
Kate versuchte die Wand zu finden, langsam kroch sie über den nassen Boden und roch Moder und Schimmel. Sie versuchte es auszublenden, nach gefühlten Minuten erreichte sie eine Wand. Angestrengt lehnte sie sich dagegen und zog die Beine an. Erst jetzt hörte sie die leisen Stimmen von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Kate schloss ihre Augen und versuchte das Pochen der Schmerzen zu unterdrücken, doch jetzt spürte sie auch ihre Schultern.  
Kate versuchte etwas von dem Gerede zu verstehen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie rüttelte an den Handschnellen und spürte dass sie sich in ihr Fleisch schnitten. An der Wand gelehnt richtete sie sich langsam auf und lief an der Wand entlang, um sich ein kleinwenig zu orientieren. Sofort wurde ihr klar dass sie in einem kleinen kellerartigen Raum festsaß.  
Sie kam den Stimmen immer näher und berührte mit ihren Finger eine Holztür. Vorsichtig lief sie weiter und rutschte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand wieder auf den Boden. Ihre Augen hatten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, doch es half ihr nicht aus dieser Situation. Sie versuchte sich wieder an alles zu erinnern, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Wenigstens wusste Kate noch wer sie war. Das war schon mal ein Anfang.

Jeff Quinn saß auf einem alten Holzstuhl und blickte wütend zu Sara. „ Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" fragte sie ruhig und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. „ Wir müssen als erstes die Frau loswerden."  
Er sah sofort in Saras Augen Angst und Unsicherheit. „ Warum? Können wir Sie nicht einfach hier lassen und verschwinden?" fragte sie weiter und stand auf. „ Ich werde mir etwas überlegen. Hol du endlich was zu essen, oder soll ich hier noch krepieren?"  
Sara gehorchte ihm sofort und verließ den Raum. Jeff blickte ihr hinterher, als er sich sicher war das sie verschwunden war, ging er zu Kate.  
Ruckartig öffnete er die Tür und blickte zu der kauernden Frau an der Wand.  
Kate schlug vor Schreck ihre Augen zu und blinzelte aufgebracht um ihre Augen an das herein strahlende Licht zu gewöhnen. „ So Detective Beckett endlich sind wir ungestört."  
Kate spürte wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufrichteten, als Jeff ihr näher kam. „ Sie machen es nur noch schlimmer, Jeff. Lassen sie mich gehen."  
„ Keine Chance. Sie werden mein Freiticket werden." Jeff hockte sich vor Kate und berührte ihr Knie.  
Kate sah in die lüsternen Augen von Jeff und spürte seine eklige Hand auf ihrer Wange, schnell versuchte sie sich von ihm wegzudrehen. Er grinste sie kurz an und plötzlich spürte Kate den Schlag in ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht aufschreien, deshalb biss sie sich in die Wange und blinzelte den Schmerz weg. „ Keine Frau drehte sich einfach von mir weg, verstanden?" Vorsichtig streichelte ihre Lippen entlang und verweilte schließlich an ihrem Hals. Kate nickte kurz und versuchte seinem Blick standzuhalten.  
„ Was haben Sie vor, Jeff. Glauben Sie allen Ernstes das Sie entkommen können?" fragte Kate und ärgerte sich gleich darauf, als sie seine Faust im Gesicht spürte. Der plötzliche Eisengeschmack in ihrem Mund, ließ sie ausspuken direkt auf Jeffs Hemd. Sie sah die Wut in seinem Gesicht und machte sich auf einen weiteren Schlag gefasst doch er kam nicht. Jeff stand langsam auf und ging, er knallte die Tür zu, Kate lehnte ihren Kopf wieder an den kalten Stein und schloss die Augen.

„ Wo warst du solange?" brüllte Jeff, als er hörte das Sara die Türaufschloss. Sie kam geradewegs herein gepoltert mit einer braunen Papiertüte auf dem Arm. „ Es war viel los." antwortete sie kleinlaut und stellte die schwere Tüte schnaufend auf dem Boden ab. Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit etwas heraus zu suchen, schnell kramte Jeff in der Tüte und kippte alles auf den Boden. Er fand sofort das Fertigessen und eine Dose Cola. Sara wollte gerade angewidert von ihm wegblicken, als ihr das Blut auf seinem Hemd auffiel. „ Was ist passiert?" fragte sie schockiert und zeigte auf das Blut. „ Nichts." nuschelte er beim Kauen und schlug die Zeitung auf.  
„ Ist das ihr Blut?" Saras Stimme wurde merklich höher, genervt nickte er nur und sah wie sie zu der Holztür rannte.  
Sara konnte es nicht fassen, sie hatten ausgemacht dass der Polizistin nichts getan wird und jetzt sah sie das ramponierte Gesicht von Beckett. Sie hockte sich vor sie und tupfte mit ihrem Taschentuch das Blut von Kates Lippen. „ Es tut mir leid." waren die einzigen Worte, welche sie herausbrachte. Kate zuckte kurz vor Schmerzen zusammen, als Sara ihre aufgesprungene Lippe berührte. „ Lass mich gehen, Sara."  
„ Das kann ich nicht. Er würde mich töten." sagte Sara schnell und wich Kates Blick aus. „ Nicht, wenn du unter meinem Schutz stehst." Kate versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten und Saras Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „ Ich werde ihm verbieten Sie noch einmal anzufassen. Haben Sie hunger?" fragte Sara und stand auf. „ Nur Durst." antwortete ihr Kate enttäuscht und beobachtete wie Sara wegging. Wenige Minuten später kam sie wieder und hielt Kate eine Flasche Wasser hin, vorsichtig setzte sie die Flasche an Kates Lippen. Kate trank einen kleinen Schluck und nickte Sara dankend zu. Sie wollte noch einmal in Saras Gewissen reden, doch sie ließ ihr keine Chance dazu. Sara rannte geradewegs aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür ab. Beckett zog ihre Beine weiter an ihre Brust und legte ihr Kinn auf die Knie. Sie hoffte dass die Jungs sie endlich fanden, langsam fingen ihre Arme an einzuschlafen.  
Sie spürte die Erschöpfung die Oberhand gewinnen und schloss die Augen.

Kate hörte die vorsichtigen Schritte nicht, welche sich langsam zu ihr voran tasteten. Sie hatte gerade einen Traum und spürte die warme Hand auf ihrer Wange. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Lider und dachte für einen kurzen Moment das Richard vor ihr stand. Doch als sie den Traum von sich weggeblinzelt hatte sah sie Jeff vor sich. „ Ich dachte mir wir machen einfach weiter." Seine Stimme klang erregt, als er in ihr Ohr flüsterte. Kate spürte wie sich all ihre Haare aufstellten. Sie wollte sich von ihm wegdrehen und spürte seine Zunge an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Langsam wanderte er ihren Hals nach unten und stoppte an ihrem Schlüsselbein.  
Kate hatte angewidert ihre Augen geschlossen und versuchte nicht aufzuschreien. Es fiel ihr schwer, als sie seine Zunge auf ihrer Haut spürte. Als er gerade an ihrem Schlüsselbein ankam, trat Kate zu. Jeff fiel auf den Rücken und blickte wütend zu ihr. „ Ich mag es, wenn Frauen sich wehren."  
Kate sprang schnell auf und musste sich an die Wand lehnen, weil ihre tauben Beine unter ihr zusammen knickten. Sie schaute zu Jeff und musste mit ansehen wie er sich gemütlich wieder aufrichtete.  
Kate wollte ein paar Schritte weggehen, doch ihre müden Beine versagten ihr den Dienst. Sie knallte wieder auf den Boden und blickte in das amüsierte Gesicht von Jeff.  
„ Lange kannst du dich nicht wehren. Vielleicht gefällt es dir auch." Kate wusste dass er recht hatte, wenn er nun auch noch ihre Füße fesselte, könnte sie sich nicht mehr gegen ihn wehren. Sie hoffte dass Sara ihr helfen würde.  
„ Schlafen Sie schön weiter, Detective. Morgen werden Sie sich nicht mehr wehren, glauben Sie mir." damit ließ er sie allein. Kate hatte keine Zweifel an seinen Worten. Ihr Adrenalin hielt sie wach und bereit für einen weiteren Versuch von ihm. Doch er ließ sie die restliche Nacht in Ruhe. Erst jetzt wurde Kate klar, dass sie nicht wusste ob Tag oder Nacht war.

Das monotone Geräusch des Scheibenwischers machte Richard verrückt. Er blickte aus dem Seitenfenster und dachte an Kate. Wie konnte er es nur zulassen, dass dieser Typ sie verschleppte.  
Es hatte gerade angefangen mit regnen, als die Detectives und Castle das Reviergebäude verließen. Richard dachte wieder an den Morgen, als sie zu diesem Fall gerufen wurden. Da war seine kleine Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen. Er versuchte nicht seine Fantasien nachzugeben, denn er wusste was alles passieren könnte. Und das wäre sein Untergang. Viel zu lange hatte es gedauert Kate endlich zu zeigen, dass sie die einzige Frau in seinem Leben war. Jetzt wo er seine Träume leben konnte, war sie weg - gekidnappt von einem Mörder.  
Sein Herz hatte kurz gestockt, als das Auto von Jeff Quinn gefunden wurde, jetzt wo sie auf den Weg dorthin waren, war er aufgeregt. Seine Hand pochte, vor Schmerzen, er blickte auf seine Handknöchel und strich leicht über den Verband.  
Er blickte wieder aus dem Fenster und sah drei Polizeifahrzeuge. Javier stoppte neben diesen und nickte den Beamten zu. Richard konnte nicht weiter auf seinen Sitz bleiben, schnell öffnete er die Tür und rannte zu dem abgesperrten Gebiet. Er sah sich das Auto an und kreiste darum, erst jetzt bemerkte er dass er keine Handschuhe mitgenommen hatte. Javier stellte sich neben ihn und legte seine Hand auf Castle Schulter. „ Beruhig dich. Wir werden Beckett finden." Ryan lief direkt zum Auto und öffnete die Fahrertür. Als Javier ihn sah löste er sich von Castle und folgte Ryan. „ Ich hoffe wir finden sie noch lebend." flüsterte Richard zu sich selbst und beobachtete die beiden Detectives bei der Arbeit.  
Ryan setzte sich auf den Vordersitz und blickte über das Armaturenbrett. „ Wie kann man sein Auto nur so verwahrlosen?" fragte Kevin und schüttelte den Kopf. Javier durchsuchte das Handschuhfach und holte ein paar Zettel heraus. „ Hier sind ein paar Tankzettel und ohh…" schnell blickte Ryan zu ihm und entdeckte die Bilder. „ Versteckt die vor Castle." Ryan steckte die Bilder in ein braunes Kuvert und versiegelte diesen. „ Ich hoffe das Beckett nicht das gleiche passiert."  
„ Kein Wort, Ryan!" sagte Javier harsch und stieg aus dem Auto aus. „ Die CSU soll das Auto untersuchen." brüllte er zu den Beamten und ging zu Castle zurück. „ Und?"  
„ Wir haben ein paar Tankzettel gefunden. Ansonsten Nada." Javier sah deutlich wie sich Richards Körperhaltung veränderte. „ Wir werden die Kassenzettel überprüfen und sein Fahrverhalten rekonstruieren. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du nach Hause gehst und dich ausruhst."  
„ Nein, Kate würde auch nicht ruhen, wenn ich in dieser Lage wäre."  
„ Daran zweifelt keiner, Castle." Weiter konnte er nicht sprechen, denn Richard erhob leicht seine Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Richard setzte sich wieder ins Auto und starrte gedankenverloren durch die Straßen. Javier wollte ihn eigentlich Mut zusprechen, aber er wusste dass jeglicher Appell sinnlos war.  
Als Ryan zu ihm trat, nahm er ihm schnell den Kuvert ab. „ Ich werde damit sofort zur CSU gehen. Fahr du und Castle ins Revier und vergess nicht. Kein Wort darüber!" Kevin nickte ihm zu und stieg ins Auto. Er sah in den Rückspiegel und blickte auf die leicht geknickte Person auf seinem Rücksitz. Er hatte keine Worte, deshalb startete er den Motor und fuhr los.  
Richard nahm Javiers Fehlen nicht wahr, seine Gedanken kreisten nur um Kate. Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte den Kopf gen Fensterscheibe. Das kühle Gefühl entspannte ihn leicht und ließ ihn den körperlichen Schmerz vergessen.

CSU  
(Crime Scene Unit), Manhattan  
New York

Javier ließ sich von einem Polizeibeamten zur CSU fahren. Er suchte Dorian Shaw auf und entdeckte ihn schließlich im Pausenraum. „ Shaw, ich brauch Ihre Hilfe."  
Verwundert über die plötzlich laute Stimme, drehte Dorian sich um und entdeckte Javier. „ Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Detective?" fragte er freudestrahlend und reichte Esposito seine Hand. Javier ignorierte diese und reichte ihm sofort den braunen Umschlag. Dorian sah gleich das etwas nicht stimmte, schnell lief er in sein Büro und öffnete den Brief. Als er die Bilder herausholte, blickte er geschockt zu Javier. „ Was soll ich damit?" fragte er angewidert und legte die Bilder weg. „ Ich will wissen wo das ist." antwortete ihm Javier und deutete auf das Fenster. „ Check bitte auch nach Fingerabdrücke."  
„ Ich werde einen Abzug machen, damit Sie die Frau identifizieren können."  
„ Danke, können Sie mir extra noch ihr Gesicht vergrößern? Ich denke den Rest von dem Bild brauchen wir nicht. Verwandte oder Bekannte würden davon nur abgeschreckt werden."  
„ Ich glaube niemand will so etwas sehen." Javier nickte ihm zu und beobachtete wie Dorian das Bild einscannte.  
Als er fertig war überreichte er Javier die gedruckte Bilder und besprühte das Original mit Ninhydrin ein. Nach ein paar Sekunden tauchten mehrere rosafarbenden Fingerabdrücke auf. Bevor das Reagenz die gefundenen Aminosäuren zerstörte, fotografierte Dorian den Abdruck und ließ in AFIS danach suchen.  
„ Das wird dauern. Ich werde versuchen den Gebäudeumriss zuordnen zu können, aber versprechen kann ich leider nichts."  
„ Geben Sie einfach Ihr Bestes, dass reicht mir schon." Zum Abschied reichte er Dorain seine Hand und ging.  
Als Javier das Gebäude verließ hielt er ein Taxi an und ließ sich zum Revier fahren.

Bevor er jedoch nach oben fuhr, besuchte er Lanie in der Gerichtsmedizin. Er stieß die Flügeltüren auf und entdeckte Lanie über eine Leiche gebeugt. „ Hey." brachte sie leise heraus und blickte zu ihm auf. „ Ich hab ein paar Fragen an dich." Lanie sah sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, langsam lief sie zu ihm und umfasste sein Handgelenk. „ Was?"  
Javier strich zärtlich über ihre Hand und holte das ausgedruckte Bild aus seiner Innentasche. „ Sag mir, wie ist diese Frau gestorben?" Lanie nahm ihm das Bild ab und blickte mit gründlichen Augen darauf.  
„ Das ist schwierig zu sagen. Der Täter hat Sie vergewaltigt, dass sieht man an ihren…"  
„ Sag es bitte nicht." sagte Javier schnell und versuchte ihrem prüfenden Blick auszuweichen. „ Hat das …. mit Kate zu tun?" fragte Lanie ängstlich. „ Ich weiß es leider nicht, aber wir fanden dieses und weitere Bilder in seinem Auto."  
Lanie schlug die Hände vor den Mund und starrte wieder auf das Bild. „ War…war..Kate auf einem?"  
„ Nein, beruhige dich bitte." Javier hielt sie an den Schultern fest und versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. „ Lanie, ich muss wissen auf was dieser Typ steht." Lanie blickte in seine Augen und nickte aufgebracht. „ Er hat Sie dabei erdrosselt, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob Sie daran gestorben ist. Auf jeden Fall hat er sie postmortem aufgeschlitzt, dass schlussfolgere ich daraus das nicht viel Blut auf dem Boden ist."  
Javier nickte verstehend und nahm ihr das Bild weg. Er umarmte sie und küsste ihren Kopf. „ Wir werden Sie finden. Unversehrt." Er spürte das Lanie weinte und drückte sie noch fester an seinen Körper. „ Wenn er ihr ein Haar krümmt. Kann ich für nichts garantieren."  
„ Kate ist stark. Ihr wird nichts passieren." Javier drückte Lanie leicht von sich und blickte in ihre verweinten Augen. Zurückhaltend küsste er sie und verabschiedete sich.  
Als er mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben vor, schaute er auf seine Hände und sah wie sie zitterten.


	13. Chapter 13

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

Javier betrat das Büro und blickte zu Ryan, welcher am Mordfallbrett stand und eine Stadtkarte daran heftete. „ Markierst du die Tankstellen?" fragte Javier und stellte sich neben ihn. „ Ja. Wie du siehst ergibt sich ein Muster."  
„ Mmmh…Schon, aber das Gebiet ist viel zu groß." Javier las sich die Straßen durch und wusste dass sie keine Zeit sowie Mittel hatten alles durchzusuchen.  
„ Wissen wir eigentlich wo Jeff Quinn wohnt?" fragte Castle und stellte sich neben die beiden. Javier blickte kurz zu ihm und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „ Ich glaube dass wir dort vielleicht etwas finden."  
Ryan drehte sich zum Schreibtisch und nahm die dort liegende Akte. Er blätterte schnell durch und fand Quinns Adressen. Gedanklich schlugen sich die Beiden Detectives an den Kopf. Warum waren Sie nicht darauf gekommen. Javier zückte sein Handy und rief die Verstärkung an. Eigentlich wollte er selber die Wohnung untersuchen, doch sie hatten keine Zeit dafür, als erstes sollte das Gebiet untersucht werden. Irgendwo dort hält sich vielleicht Jeff auf. Als er sein Telefonat beendete sah er in das enttäuschte Gesicht von Castle. „ Wir werden in der Zwischenzeit das Gebiet absuchen, vielleicht finden wir eine Lagerhalle oder ein unbewohntes Haus." Richard blickte wieder auf die Stadtkarte und nickte verstehend, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel. Lieber hätte er in Jeffs Wohnung herumgestochert. Doch er wusste dass Javier Recht hatte, deswegen zog er sich seine Jacke wieder an und begleitete die beiden Detectives zum Fahrstuhl.  
Das Gebiet war größer, als Javier dachte. Sie fuhren gerade die kleineren Straßen entlang und fanden…nichts. Nirgends war auch nur eine kleine Lagerhalle oder ein leer stehendes Haus. Frustriert hielt er am Bordstein an und stieg aus. Er brauchte jetzt frische Luft, ohne auf die Anderen zu warten lief er die Straße entlang und blickte sich die Häuser auf beiden Seiten an.  
Ryan saß verwirrt im Auto und blickte seinem Partner hinterher. Er wusste dass Javier eine Bruderbeziehung zu Kate aufgebaut hatte und jetzt einfach mit der Situation überlastet war. Doch was sollten sie noch tun?  
Seine Gedanken wurden durch Javiers Handy unterbrochen. Er hatte es in seiner Hast vergessen, deshalb ging Ryan ran. „ Detective Ryan." sprach er schnell.  
„ Hier Officer Lewis. Wir haben in der Wohnung von Jeff Quinn eine Adresse gefunden. Haben Sie etwas zu schreiben?"  
Ryan kramte im Handschuhfach herum und fand einen kleinen Notizblock. Er klemmte sich das Handy zwischen Schulter und Kopf. „ Ja." sagte er knapp und wartete.  
„1756 48th Ave. Bronx. Sollen meine Männer und ich dort auf Sie warten?"  
„ Ja, wir sind auf dem Weg, bis gleich." Als Ryan auflegte spürte er wie Castle über seine Schulter blickte. „ Ist Sie dort?" fragte er aufgebracht und Ryan sah für einen kurzen Moment Hoffnung in Richards Augen. „ Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist eine verdammt gute Spur." Kevin blickte sich nach Javier um, doch er entdeckte ihn nicht, bevor er reagieren konnte saß Castle plötzlich auf dem Fahrersitz und ließ den Motor starten. Erschrocken über das rasante Starten krallte Kevin sich am Griff fest. Richard raste die Straße entlang und hupte wie ein Irrer.  
Javier hörte das Hupen und schaute verwundert in die Richtung, woher der Lärm kam. Quietschend hielt Castle neben Javier und signalisierte ihm einzusteigen. Er hatte die Tür noch offen, als Richard los fuhr.  
„ Eh Mann…." brüllte Javier überrascht und schloss schnell die Tür. Kevin drehte sich zu ihm und reichte ihm den Zettel mit der Adresse. „ Was ist das?" fragte Javier und las sich Ryan Notiz durch. „ Ist er dort?"  
„ Wissen wir nicht. Diese Adresse wurde in Quinns Wohnung gefunden. Die Verstärkung ist auf dem Weg."  
Esposito nahm seine Waffe und ließ eine Kugel in den Lauf gelangen, danach sicherte er sie und zog sich seine Schutzweste an, welche unter dem Beifahrersitz lag. Er reichte Ryan die Andere und fand freudestrahlend noch eine dritte für Castle, denn seine eigene lag in Kates Wagen.

Als sie die Lagerhalle erreichten, wartete die Verstärkung schon auf sie. Castle hielt neben einem Polizeiwagen und sprang aus dem Wagen. Javier reichte ihm die Schutzweste und beobachtete wie Castle sich bereit machte, als er gerade loslaufen wollte hielt Ryan ihn auf. „ Castle, warte. Nimm die hier." Richard blickte auf eine 9mm Sig Sauer, bevor Ryan es sich anders überlegen konnte, griff Castle schnell danach und entsicherte die Waffe.  
„ Auch wenn du jetzt bewaffnet bist Castle, bleibst du bitte hinter uns. Verstanden?" fragte Javier und schaute Richard intensiv an. „ Ja." antwortete dieser knapp.  
„ Moment, da ist noch etwas. Du musst versprechen, egal was wir sehen werden, du darfst nicht einfach zu Beckett rennen und den Helden spielen. Damit bringst du dich und Sie nur noch mehr in Gefahr." Richard nickte eifrig und signalisierte den Beiden, dass er endlich rein wollte.

Javier übernahm die Führung, gefolgt von Ryan und zwei Polizisten. Castle bildete die Nachhut mit einem weiteren Polizisten. Er hielt seine Waffe auf den Boden gerichtet und blickte sich die Lagerhalle genau an. Als sie vor der Tür hielten, drückte Javier leicht dagegen und musste erstaunt feststellen das Offen war. Leise schlich er sich hinein und fand sich in einer Vorhallte wieder. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusste das die Lagerhalle zu Wohnungen umgebaut wurde. Er blickte zur Treppe und überlegte wie viele Etagen diese Lagerhallte haben wird. Javier wusste sofort dass er nicht genügend Männer hatte. Er signalisierte den drei Polizisten dass sie sich um die oberen Etagen kümmern sollten. Ryan, Castle und er gingen zur ersten Wohnung im Erdgeschoss. Javier wollte gerade die Tür auf drücken, als er Stimmen hörte. Abrupt blieb er stehen und lauschte, er hatte unbewusst seine Hand erhoben damit Ryan stehen blieb und nicht näher kam. Javier nahm nur ein paar Brocken war und war froh das Castle nichts hören konnte.  
„ Ich sagte dir ….. nicht anfassen!" schrie eine Frau. Javier vermerkte sich das es sich um Sara Newman handelte. „ …. Ich wollte ihr nur…..etwas bieten." antwortete eine Männerstimme. Esposito konnte nicht sagen ob es sich um Jeff handelte, aber er vermutete es. Er hatte genug gehört, langsam drehte er sich zu Ryan und Castle.  
„ Ryan, ich werde die Tür einen spaltbreit öffnen und versuchen etwas zu entdecken, wenn ich hinein gehe wartest du mindestens eine Minute."  
Kevin nickte ihm zu und drängte Castle zurück, dieser wollte sich erst wehren, doch dann viel ihm wieder ein das er versprochen hatte auf die Beiden zuhören.  
Javier drehte sich wieder zurück und legte sein Ohr an die Tür. Er konnte die Stimme immer noch hören, doch jetzt waren sie nicht mehr deutlich wahrnehmbar. Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke nach unten und öffnete die Tür. Er lugte durch den Spalt und sah einen langen Gang. Leise drängelte er sich durch und schlich durch den Flur. Jetzt konnte er die Stimmen besser hören und wusste dass sie direkt vor ihm waren. Alle Türen in der Wohnung standen sperrangelweit offen. Javier tastete sich bis zur der Tür direkt vor ihm vor, als er Schritte hörte. Als erstes dachte er das es sich um Ryan handelte, nicht nachdenkend drehte er sich um und entdeckte… niemanden. Verwirrt drehte er sich wieder nach vorn und blickte in den Lauf einer 45.. Sein Körper versteifte sich blitzartig. „ Waffe her!" befahl Jeff. Javier hatte keine andere Wahl, wie befohlen übergab er ihm die Waffe. „ So und jetzt gehen Sie leise durch die Tür. Wenn ich nur einen Mucks höre, sind Sie tot. Verstanden?"  
Javier nickte und spürte wie Jeff ihm die Waffe in den Rücken drückte, leise lief er weiter und sah in das entsetzte Gesicht von Sara Newman. „ Wir haben einen weiteren Gast." Jeff schubste Esposito zu einer Holztür, Sara sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und öffnete diese. Bevor Javier auch nur Blinzeln konnte wurde er in den kleinen Keller gestoßen.  
Dunkelheit umgab ihm, orientierungslos tastete er sich voran, bis er schließlich die Wand berührte. Ein leises Atmen drang an sein Ohr, geschwind drehte er sich in die Richtung und wurde zu Boden gedrückt. Seine Arme wurden schmerzhaft auf seinen Rücken gedreht. Javier spürte einen Körper auf sich, unter Schmerzen versuchte er zu reden. „ Beckett?" Ruckartig entschwand das Gewicht von seinem Körper. „ Esposito?"  
Javier hatte keine Gelegenheit ihr Frage zu bestätigen, als er in ihre Umarmung geriet. „ Wo sind Ryan und Richard?" fragte sie plötzlich und ließ ihn wieder los. „ Sie sind nicht gefangen genommen wurden, sowie ich."  
„ Ich hoffe dass die Beiden die Verstärkung holen und uns hier heraus holen." Javier lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief ein. „ Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Hat er…. dich…?" Javier konnte und wollte es nicht aussprechen. „ Nein." Erleichtert über ihre Antwort legte er sein Arm um ihre Schulter und lächelte. Kate hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und konnte zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier war ihre Augen schließen und abschalten.

Lagerhaus  
1756 48th Ave., Bronx  
New York

Ryan hatte lange gewartet, als er auf den Flur blickte. Er entdeckte Javier, wie er von Jeff Quinn durch die gegenüberliegende Tür gedrängt wurde. Kevin zog sich schnell wieder zurück und überlegte was er jetzt tun sollte. „ Castle hol die Verstärkung her." flüsterte er und blickte die Treppen nach oben. Castle nickte und lief los, nach nicht einmal zwei Minuten kam er mit den drei Officers wieder.  
„ Esposito wurde entdeckt. Ich werde jetzt den Flur sichern. Danach rücken Sie nach und sichern die restlichen Zimmer. Ich bin mir sicher das niemand dort ist, aber so sind wir alle in der Wohnung und können nicht sofort entdeckt werden." Die Officers nickten und hielten ihre Waffen bereit. Ryan blickte noch einmal zu Castle und gab ihm zu verstehen dass er hier bleiben sollte.  
Er wartete nicht auf ein Kommentar oder Nicken, sondern lief los. Leise stieß er die Tür auf und schlich sich in den Flur. Seine Füße glitten über das Parkett, als er kurz vor der Tür hielt, hörte er wie die drei Officers den Flur betraten und sich in den einzelnen Zimmern postierten. Ryan musste sich nicht umblicken um zu wissen, dass alle bereit waren. Er versuchte durch den kleinen Spalt zu schauen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Neben ihm war eine weitere Tür, er stieß sie leise auf, blitzartig trat er die Tür auf, wo Jeff und Sara waren. Bevor die Beiden ihn sehen konnten, sprang Ryan in das andere Zimmer. Die Tür hatte er leicht geöffnet um sofort bei einer Bewegung reagieren zu können.  
Sein Plan ging auf. Er hörte laute, schwere Schritt, welche sich einen Weg zu der geöffneten Tür suchten. Ryan sah den Schatten eines Mannes und versuchte seine Atmung Unterkontrolle zu bekommen. Sein Herz pochte in seiner Brust vor Aufregung. Als er gerade vor springen wollte, sah er die Waffe, welche Jeff hielt. Seine Chancen standen nicht gut, deshalb verweilte er weiter in seinem Versteck. Wartend, dass sich Jeff wieder umdrehte, doch es geschah nicht. Er konnte sehen dass Jeff mit der Waffe zielte, geradeweg auf den Flur. Verwundert überlegte er was dort war. Nichts. Außer Castle hatte nicht auf ihn gehört. Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als er Jeffs Stimme vernahm. „ Sie sind kein Bulle, oder?" fragte Jeff amüsiert und richtete die Waffe auf Castles Kopf. „ Wie kommen Sie darauf?" fragte Castle zurück und grinste ihn an. „ Kein Bulle wurde sich so dumm anstellen." stellte er fest und blickte kurz zu den anderen Türen. „ Ergeben Sie sich Jeff. Sie haben keine Chance hier lebend heraus zu kommen."  
„ Das sagt mir einer der von einer Waffe bedroht wird." er lachte kurz auf. „ Ich glaube Sie sollten besser beobachten." verwirrt blickte Jeff Castle an und stockte. Richard hatte die ganze Zeit mit seiner Waffe auf Jeff gezielt, wenn auch nicht sehr effektiv. Die Waffe lag an seiner Hüfte, Castle wusste nicht, ob er Jeff überhaupt getroffen hätte. Es war ihm in diesem Moment auch gleichgültig. Er hatte gehofft dass Jeff näher zu ihm kam, doch er tat es nicht. Vorsichtig ging er einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „ Eh, du Möchtegern Cop, bleib stehen oder ich schieße!" Um seinen Worten mehr Macht zu verleihen, fuchtelte Jeff mit der Waffe herum. „ Ihr Fehler war es Geiseln zu nehmen." sagte Richard ruhig und ging wieder ein Schritt. „ Ha, dir liegt etwas an der Polizistin, oder? Sie ist schon der Hammer, Mann. Aber Sie gehört jetzt mir!" Jeff nahm die weiteren Schritte von Castle wahr, wütend über seine Dreistigkeit schoss Jeff auf den Boden. Erschrocken sprang Richard zurück und blickte auf das entstandene Loch im Parkett. „ Ich sagte doch: Kein Schritt weiter!"  
Ryan hatte den Schuss gehört, ruckartig sprang er aus seinem Versteck, direkt gegen Jeff. Dieser knallte gegen die Wand. Sein Kopf schlug hart auf. Das Blut spritzte aus einer Platzwunde, er verdrehte die Augen und sackte in sich zusammen. Ryan stemmte sich wieder auf und blickte auf die Gestalt unter sich. Er wollte sich gerade zu Castle drehen und sich versichern dass er nicht getroffen wurde. Doch er hatte nicht mit der schnellen Genesung von Jeff gerechnet. Wie ein verletztes Tier brüllte er und warf sich auf Ryan, dieser wurde unter dem schweren Körper begraben. Ryans Luft wurde aus seinem Körper gepresst, als er auf den Boden aufschlug.  
Jeff war über ihm und schlug mit der Faust in Ryans Gesicht. Er schmeckte das Eisen in seinem Mund und versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch der wuchtige Körper erschwerte es ihm. Plötzlich wurde der Druck auf seiner Brust gelöst. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah er wie Castle auf Jeff einschlug.  
Noch nie hatte Ryan gesehen, das Richard auf jemanden einschlug. Meistens war es anderes herum.

Richard musste mit ansehen wie Ryan zu Boden gewrungen wurde, geschwind rannte er durch den Flur und trat gegen Jeffs Seite. Sein Körper rollte von Ryans. Castles Wut gewann die Oberhand ohne nachzudenken schlug er auf Jeff ein und spürte den eigenen Schmerz in den Fäusten nicht mehr. Er konnte deutlich das Knacken hören, als Jeffs Nase brach. Das Blut schoss regelrecht heraus. Jeff musste das viele Blut aus seinem Mund spucken, Richard hatte mit keiner Gegenwehr gerechnet, umso mehr war er überrascht, als er Jeffs Faust in der Magengrube spürte. Er taumelte leicht zurück und wollte sich verteidigen, doch ein weiterer Schlag ins Gesicht ließ ihn umfallen. Als er zu Jeff blickte, war dieser schnell in das Zimmer gerannt. Castle folgte ihm und würde jäh von der Tür im Gesicht getroffen.  
Er drehte sich vor Schmerzen um und sah wie die Uniformierten aus ihren Verstecken rannten. Der erste von ihnen trat die Tür ein und rannte in das Zimmer mit erhobener Waffe.  
Doch es war leer. Verwirrt folgten ihm die Anderen und sicherten jede noch so kleine Ecke.  
Castle half währenddessen Ryan. Vorsichtig stand dieser auf und versuchte das Blut von seiner aufgesprungenen Lippe zu wischen. Sie folgten die Uniformierten und ging geradewegs zu der Holztür. Dort angekommen machte Ryan diese vorsichtig auf und wurde jäh zu Boden gerissen. Erschrocken stellte Richard sich neben ihn und wollte die Gestalt von Ryans Köper ziehen. Doch kurz darauf schlug auch er auf den Boden auf und spürte einen Köper auf seinen. Seine weitaufgerissenen Augen starrten in zwei grüne, wütend schauende Augen. Er wusste sofort wem diese gehörten ohne nachzudenken presste er seine Lippen auf die von Kate.  
Sie wollte sich im ersten Moment wehren, doch dann erkannte sie Richard und erwiderte seinen zarten Kuss. Sie schmeckte Blut, schnell löste sie sich von ihm und sah in sein ramponiertes Gesicht. Sie erhob sich von seinem Körper und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Dankend nahm er ihre Geste an und stand auf. Er konnte sich nicht von ihrem Gesicht lösen, vorsichtig streichelte er dieses um sich zu vergewissern das es kein Traum war.  
Kate schauten erschrocken zu ihm, plötzlich spürte Richard ein Stechen. Er sah wie Kate ihre Hand auf seine Schläfe legte, auch wenn es eine zarte Berührung war, die Schmerzen ließen ihn zusammen zucken. „ Entschuldige." sagte Kate darauf und entzog sich ihm. Sie spürte wie Castle sie an der Hüfte packte und sie in eine Umarmung zog. Sie versuchte seinen wunden Körper nicht zu berühren, doch seine feste Umarmung ließ das nicht zu. Kate spürte wie Richard zusammenzuckte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulterbeuge und schloss die Augen.  
Als sich beide von einander trennten, schauten sie zu Ryan und Esposito. Javier musste seinen Partner leicht stützen und entschuldigte sich die ganze Zeit bei ihm. „ Mann, da überlebe ich die Schläge von einem Mörder und werde durch meinen eigenen Partner ausgeknockt." Lautes Gelächter entrann von den Vieren.  
„ Detectives, unsere Verdächtigen sind durch das Fenster geflohen. Zwei von meinen Männer versuchen ihre Spur zu verfolgen, doch sie haben einen verdammt großen Vorsprung."  
Die Detectives nickten leicht und wussten, dass die Verfolgung sinnlos war. „ Sagen Sie ihren Männern dass sie aufhören können. Wir werden die Zwei schon anderweitig finden." Der Officer nickte und sprach in sein Funkgerät rein. Kate spürte wie Richard ihre Hand festhielt, gemeinsam liefen sie zum Auto. Javier blickte kurz zu Ryan und grinste ihn an. „ Ich vermute du willst nicht fahren, oder?" Ein böser Blick war die Antwort, amüsiert setzte Javier sich hinters Steuer und startet den Wagen. Castle und Beckett machten es sich auf dem Rücksitz bequem, als Richard sich setzte seufzte er laut auf. „ Was finden einige Leute am Prügeln?" fragte er in die Runde und wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe. „ Wenn wir das wüssten." antwortete Javier und sah im Rückspiegel wie Castle seine Augen schloss. Kate lächelte ihn besorgt an und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.


	14. Chapter 14

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

Cpt. Montgomery stand in seinem Büro und blickte durch die Glasscheibe. Er sah seine Detectives, Castle und Lanie. Kate hielt Richard einen nassen Lappen an die Lippe und versuchte das getrocknete Blut wegzuwischen. Lanie kümmerte sich währenddessen um Ryan, welcher am schlimmsten von allen aussah. Roy Montgomery öffnete seine Bürotür und lief zu ihnen. „ Wie geht es Ihnen, Ryan?" fragte er besorgt und blickte in sein Gesicht.  
„ Es ging mir schon besser."  
Er versuchte zulächeln, doch durch das angeschwollene Gesicht sah es lächerlich aus. Montgomery klopfte leicht auf seine Schulter und wollte sich gerade zu Beckett drehen, als er von einem anderen Detective weggerufen wurde.  
Als Lanie mit Ryan fertig war, widmete sie sich an Castle. „ Ich sehe schon du wirst umsorgt. Zeig mir trotzdem deine Hände." Richard reicht sie ihr und sah wie Lanie den Verband löste. Erst jetzt bemerkte Kate seine Verletzung. „ Wie ist das passiert?" fragte sie verwirrt und blickte ihn an. „ Oohh ganz einfach. Castle hat sich mit einem Spiegel gemessen und gewonnen. Zu mindestens, ist der Spiegel kaputt." antwortete ihr Lanie lachend.  
Kate legte ihre Hand auf Richards Knie und lächelte ihn an.  
„ Beckett, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich nach Hause gehe und mich ausruhe?" fragte Ryan und stand vorsichtig von seinem Stuhl auf. „ Nein, geh ruhig. Esposito kannst du ihn nach Hause fahren?"  
„ Natürlich."  
„ Gut und ich denke wir treffen uns alle Morgen früh hier wieder."  
Javier nickte ihr zustimmend zu und half seinem Partner beim Laufen. Kate beobachte lächelnd wie Javier seinen Arm um Lanies Hüfte legte und ihren Kopf küsste.  
„ Wollen wir auch gehen?" fragte Richard neben ihr. „ Ja, ich wollte dir noch ein wenig Zeit geben."  
Richard stand langsam auf und reichte Kate seine Hand. Er zog sie leicht nach oben und beide gingen gemütlich zum Fahrstuhl.

Erleichtert endlich entspannen zu können, ließ sich Richard auf seine Couch fallen. Kate lief an ihm vorbei, direkt in die Küche und holte zwei Gläser heraus. Richard hatte seine Augen geschlossen und hörte das leise Klirren der Gläser. „ Ich nehme Wein." sagte er leise.  
Kate setzte sich neben ihn und stellte die Gläser auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihr. „ Warum hast du einen Spiegel zerstört?" fragte Kate und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Bevor Richard sprechen konnte, hörte er wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und eine strahlende Alexis herein gestürmt kam. Sie sah in das angeschwollene Gesicht von Richard, vorsichtig umarmte sie ihn und fragte ihn stumm: Was ist passiert?  
„ Dein Vater hat den Helden gespielt." antwortete ihr Kate und grinste ihn verschmitzt an. „ Oder es wenigstens versucht."  
„ Witzig." war seine Antwort, als er sich nach vorne lehnte und sein Glas Wein erhob. „ Kate fand es sexy, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben will, Sweetie." Alexis musste daraufhin lachen und setzte sich zwischen die Beiden, vorsichtig legte sie ihre Arme um die Schultern der Erwachsenen. „ Ihr Zwei wollt sicherlich nicht Essen gehen, oder?"  
Richard hielt immer noch sein Glas in der Hand, hatte aber seine Augen wieder geschlossen. Er nickte leicht und hörte wie Kate erschöpft ja sagte. „ Soll ich was bestellen, oder lieber kochen?"  
Jetzt öffnete Castle seine Augen und blickte zu seiner Tochter. „ Ich will Pizza." sagte er grinsend. Alexis blickte kurz zu Kate und bekam ein Schulterzucken, bevor sich jemand anders entscheiden konnte, stand sie auf und wählte die Nummer der Pizzeria. Richard wollte sich gerade erheben und die Teller heraus holen, als Kate ihn zurück auf die Couch drückte. „ Bleib sitzen. Ich mach das." Sie küsste ihn und ging. Richard hörte wie die Beiden in der Küche redeten und versuchte etwas zu verstehen, doch die Erschöpfung forderte seinen Tribut.  
Er hatte seine Augen nur kurz schließen wollen, erschrocken öffnete er sie wieder als er eine zarte Berührung an seiner Wange spürte. Sein Blick wurde von Kates Augen eingenommen. „ Willst du lieber schlafen?" fragte sie besorgt.  
Richard stand langsam auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Gemeinsam liefen zum Esstisch und setzten sich zu Alexis.  
Richard sprach nur spärlich mit den Beiden und verabschiedete sich als er fertig war. Er schleppte sich regelrecht die Treppen nach oben. Kate und Alexis blickten ihm hinterher. „ Wenn du auch schlafen gehen willst Kate, kann ich das verstehen."  
„ Ich dachte wir schauen noch einen Film, oder sowas." Sie sah deutlich wie Alexis Augen glänzten.  
„ Wirklich?"  
„ Ja, such dir schon mal ein Film heraus. Ich geh nur schnell nach deinem Vater sehen."  
Alexis gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern rannte zum Fernseher und kramte sich durch die DVDs. Kate lächelte ihr hinterher und lief leise die Stufen nach oben.  
Sie öffnete die Tür zu Richards Schlafzimmer und blickte auf die zusammen gerollte Gestalt unter der Decke. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und beobachtete ihn. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken, deshalb lehnte sie sich zu ihm und küsste vorsichtig seine Lippen. Leise stand sie wieder auf und ging nach unten.  
Alexis saß bereits auf der Couch und drehte sich zu Kate. Sie wollte gerade den Tisch abräumen, als sie feststellte dass Alexis dies schon getan hatte.  
Kate setzte sich neben sie und spürte wie Alexis sich an sie kuschelte. Sie legte ihren Arm um Alexis und küsste ihren Kopf. „ Was schauen wir?"  
„ Alice im Wunderland"  
„ Das Remake?" fragte Kate belustigt und sah wie Alexis auf Play drückte.  
„ Jap."  
Als der Film begann sprach keiner der Beiden mehr und genossen den Abend. Kate blickte am Ende zu Alexis und sah wie sie, angelehnt an ihr, schlief. Vorsichtig weckte sie Alexis und beobachtete wie sie ihre Augen Müde öffnete. „ Ist der Film schon vorbei?"  
„ Ja, Honey. Alexis streckte sich genüsslich und stand immer noch Müde auf. „ Danke für den schönen Abend, Kate."  
„ Immer doch." Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen nach oben. An Alexis Tür blieben sie stehen.  
„ Schlaf schön." sagte Kate leise und wollte weiter laufen, als Alexis plötzlich ihren Arm festhielt. Überrascht blieb Kate stehen und schaute zu ihr. Alexis stellte sich leicht auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste Kates Wange. „ Du auch, Kate." Damit verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer und ließ eine rotwerdende Kate zurück.  
Sie konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie Castles Zimmer betrat. Es machte sie mehr als glückliche das sie bei Alexis so willkommen war. Sie suchte unter der Decke nach ihrem Schlafshirt und ging ins Bad.  
Als sie fertig war legte sie sich vorsichtig neben Richard und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter.

New York City  
Manhattan, Soho  
425 Broome Street

Richard spürte Kates Körper neben sich und schlug zufrieden seine Augen auf um sie beobachten zu können. Er drückte sie näher an seinen Körper um sich Gewissheit zugeben das sie wirklich hier war. Ihr leiser, warmer Atem strich über seine nackte Brust und ließ ihn erschauern, doch es fühlte sich gut an. Er war sich sicher, dass es kein Traum war, denn auch das Pochen in seinem Gesicht kam zurück. Castle drehte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite zu Kate und studierte ihre Gesichtszüge. Sie machte ihn einfach wahnsinnig, nie hatte er es so genossen einer Frau beim schlafen zu zusehen. Kate war einfach anders und besonders für ihn, zärtlich strich er eine lose Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Seine Hand blieb auf ihrer Wange liegen, er spürte ihre Wärme in seiner Handfläche und lächelte zufrieden.  
Sofort spürte er Kates Reaktion auf seine Berührung, sie zog ihn näher an sich und legte ihr Bein über seine. Im ersten Moment dachte er, das er sie geweckt hatte, doch sie schlief weiter. Ein klein wenig traurig darüber, streichelte er ihren Rücken und küsste ihre Schulter. Kate spürte seine Berührungen und musste leicht lächeln, als er an ihrem Schlüsselbein ankam. Sie drückte sich noch näher an ihn. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt legte er seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und lief ein.

Kälte weckte ihn, verwirrt schlug Castle seine Augen auf und suchte Kate, doch sie war nicht da. Angst machte sich in seiner Brust breit, als er aufstand durchsuchte er sein Schlafzimmer nach Anzeichen, dass Kate diese Nacht bei ihm war. Doch es fand sich nichts. Hatte er das nur geträumt? War sie immer noch in der Gewalt von Jeff? Ruckartig sprang er auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Mit lautem Gepolter stolperte er die Treppen nach unten.  
Das laute Geräusch ließ Alexis aufschrecken, verwirrt blickte sie zur Treppe und sah wie ihr Vater zu ihr gerannt kam. Sein panischer Ausdruck machte ihr Angst. „ Dad, was ist los?" fragte sie und umarmte ihn. „ Sag mir dass sie hier war."  
„ Was?" sichtlich verwirrt ließ sie ihn los und blickte in sein Gesicht. Sah sie in seinen Augen tränen?  
Alexis wollt ihn gerade Fragen was los war, doch sie hörte wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde, bevor sie reagieren konnte rannte Richard an ihr vorbei und umarmte Kate stürmisch. Er hob sie hoch und drehte sich mit ihr, genauso stürmisch wie er sie umarmte küsste er sie. Castle spürte wie Kate in sein Kuss hinein lächelte. „ Wow, was für eine Begrüßung." brachte sie heraus, als er sie wieder absetzte. Erst jetzt sah sie dass er in seinen Boxershorts vor ihr stand. „ Rick, du hättest dir ruhig etwas anziehen können."  
„ Warum?" fragte er verführerisch und drückte ihre Hüfte gegen seine. Kate lehnte sich zu seinem Ohr:" Weil ich mich beim Frühstück auf mein Essen konzentrieren will und nicht auf deinen nackten Oberkörper."  
Richard drückte sich leicht von ihr weg und blickte in ihre Augen. „ Du kannst mir nicht widerstehen, stimmt´s?" Kate verdrehte ihre Augen und schlug ihn leicht, als sie an ihm vorbei ging. „ Geh dich waschen. Wir müssen dann ins Revier." Er musste immer noch über seine eigene Bemerkung lächeln, denn er wusste dass er Recht hatte. Mit einem kurzen, lauten Schmatzer verabschiedete er sich und ging die Treppen wieder nach oben.  
Kate blickte ihn grinsend hinterher und schüttelte amüsiert ihren Kopf.  
Gemeinsam deckten Alexis und sie den Frühstückstisch. Die Runde wurde komplett, als sich auch Martha dazu gesellte. Richard musste schmunzeln, als er die drei Frauen am Tisch sitzen sah. „ Mutter um die Zeit schon wach?" fragte er und küsste ihre Wange. Martha drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte freudig. „ Junge, du freust dich doch mich zu sehen." Während sie sprach schlug sie ihn leicht auf die Schulter. Richard setzte sich neben sie und beobachtete wie Kate und Alexis am Kühlschrank standen und sich unterhielten. „ Es ist schön dass die Beiden sich verstehen, oder?" fragte Martha leise und lehnte sich zu ihm. Richard hörte auf zu starren und nickte seiner Mutter zustimmend zu. „ Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so viel Glück haben kann. Warum habe ich Sie nicht schon eher kennengelernt?"  
„ Sei einfach froh, dass du sie überhaupt getroffen hast. Ich meine in New York gibt es so viele Frauen."  
„ Ja, aber keine ist so wie Kate. Es beruhigt mich einfach, wenn ich sehe das Sie und Alexis sich so gut verstehen, dass ist wie ein schöner Traum."  
„ Ich weiß was du meinst, Junge." Sie beendeten das kurze Gespräch, als sich die Beiden zu ihnen gesellten. Kate setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm sich ein Brötchen. Sie blickte kurz zu Richard und sah sein liebevolles Lächeln. „ Was?" fragte sie und strich sich Marmelade auf ihr Brötchen. Richard schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und beobachtete sie weiter. „ Nichts." war alle was er sagte.  
Kate biss in ihr Brötchen und zog verwundert ihre Augenbraue nach oben, als sie sah dass er sie immer noch anstarrte. Sie kaute etwas schneller, als normal um sprechen zu können. „ Gut, dann hör auf mich anzustarren."  
„ ´Tschuldigung." antwortete er ihr, doch machte ungehindert weiter. „ Rick…" Sie wurde durch das Klingeln ihres Handys unterbrochen. Leicht verärgert über die plötzliche Störung, stand sie auf und nahm ab. „ Beckett."  
Sie stand ein kleinwenig abseits von den anderen und konnte Richards Bemerkung nicht hören.  
„ Bald heißt es Castle."  
Richard beobachtete wie sie nickte und hin und wieder etwas sagte, als sie fertig war setzte sie sich wieder und aß weiter. „ Und? War das Esposito?" fragte er und nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees.  
„ Ja, er holt uns in einer halben Stunde ab."  
Richard sah, dass Kate sich beim Essen beeilte deswegen tat er es ihr gleich, doch irgendetwas an ihr machte ihm Sorgen. Er wollte nicht vor seiner Mutter und Alexis fragen, deshalb stupste er leicht gegen ihr Bein, leicht überrascht blickte sie auf und sah in seine besorgten Augen. Kate wusste sofort was er dachte, deshalb nahm sie seine freie Hand und strich zärtlich über diese. Richard lächelte leicht und wurde von ihren Augen in den Bann gezogen.  
„ Kinder, habt ihr euch eigentlich schon auf ein Termin für die Hochzeit geeinigt?" fragte Martha um die entstandene Stille zu zerstören. „ Nein, Mutter. Eigentlich haben wir noch gar nicht darüber geredet."  
Verwirrt blickte Martha zu den Beiden. „ Warum?"  
„ Wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit dazu, Martha." antwortete ihr Kate und lächelte sie an. „ Ich dachte schon, dass einer von euch kneifen will." Sie lachte daraufhin auf und wurde durch die Türklingel unterbrochen. „ Das ist sicherlich Esposito. Bist du soweit?" fragte Castle und stand auf. Kate nickte ihm zu und wollte ihr Geschirr wegräumen, doch Martha signalisierte ihr dass sie das dann macht. Dankend lächelte sie Martha an und holte ihre Jacken. Richard hatte währenddessen die Tür geöffnet und begrüßte Javier, während er seine Schuhe anzog. Kate gesellte sich zu den Beiden und reichte Richard seine Jacke.  
Gemeinsam verließen sie das Apartment und machten sich auf den Weg zum Revier.

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

Als sie das Revier betraten, sah Kate sofort das Kevin bei Capt. Montgomery war. Sie liefen gerade an seinem Büro vorbei, als Roy Montgomery sie entdeckte und sie zu sich rief. „ Wie geht es Ihnen, Beckett?" fragte er besorgt und blickte sie intensiv an. „ Gut, Sir."  
„ Ich habe leider keine guten Nachrichten für Sie."  
„Inwiefern?" fragte Kate verwirrt und sah wie Ryan und Esposito auf den Boden starrten, nur Richard neben ihr war genauso gespannt auf die angeblich schlechten Nachrichten.  
„ Heute Morgen wurde die Leiche von Sara Newman gefunden."  
„ Wo?" fragte Kate außer sich und musste schlucken.  
„ Auf einem Rasthof in der Nähe der Interstate 95. Sie waren wohl auf dem Weg nach Connecticut oder gar nach Florida."  
„ Wurde die Leiche schon obduziert?" fragte Richard und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit gen Esposito und Ryan.  
„ Ja, Lanie wartet auf uns. Deswegen hab ich euch auch angerufen." sagte Javier und signalisierte ihnen, dass sie jetzt auch gehen mussten.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von Capt. Montgomery und gingen zur Gerichtsmedizin.

Lanie beugte sich gerade über die Leiche und bemerkte die Neuankömmlinge nicht, erschrocken drehte sie sich zu Javier räuspern und fasste sich an die Brust. „ Gott, wollt ihr mich umbringen?"  
„ Sorry, Lanie." sagte Kate und umarmte ihre Freundin. „ Was hast du heraus gefunden?" Sie hatte sich nun auch über Saras Leichnam gebeugt und sah die Hämatome, welche ihren gesamten Körper bedeckten. „ Sie wurde erdrosselt mit den Händen." Lanie zeigte auf den Bluterguss am Hals, welcher durch Handabdrücke abgezeichnet wurde. „ Hast du Sie auf Vergewaltigung untersucht?" fragte Kate leise und zurückhaltend.  
„ Ja, habe ich." Lanie blickte ihre Freundin an. „ Positiv. Sie wurde mit einem Gegenstand penetriert, auch anal."  
Kate schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. „ Hast du DNA von dem Täter an ihr gefunden?"  
„ Ich habe Rückstände eines Kondoms gefunden, ansonsten leider nichts."  
„ Kannst du ihren Hals bis zum Schlüsselbein auf Speichel untersuchen? Oder hast du Sie schon gewaschen?"  
„ Denkst du er hat Sie geküsst?" fragte Lanie verwirrt und holte ein Wattestäbchen. „ Nein, ich denke er hat über ihre Haut geleckt."  
„ Wie kommst du darauf?"  
Lanie strich mit dem Stäbchen über den Hals bis zum Schlüsselbein und blickte Kate fragend an. „ Weil er das auch bei mir gemacht hat."  
„WAS!" schrien die Männer und Lanie aus einem Mund. Kate drehte sich zu Richard, als dieser sie berührte. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut und hörte sein leises, wütendes Flüstern. „ Ich bringe Ihn um!"  
„ Was hat er dir noch angetan?" fragte Esposito besorgt. „ Das war's. Ich habe mich gewehrt und dann habt ihr mich gefunden." Sie spürte wie Richard sich leicht entspannte, bevor sie sich wieder der Leiche widmete, küsste sie ihn zärtlich.  
„ Lanie, ich will wissen, ob er sie umgebracht hat. Wie lange dauert der DNA Test?"  
„ Ich muss das erst nach zentrifugieren und dann die Probe mit der Lösung versetzen. Vielleicht eine Stunde. Ich werde mich sofort daran machen."  
Kate nickte ihrer Freundin zu und verabschiedete sich.  
Im Fahrstuhl herrschte bedrückende Stille, vorsichtig ergriff sie Richards Hand, um ihm zu zeigen dass alles gut war.

Kate stand an ihrem Mordallbrett und starrte auf die Landkarte, welche Javier ihr gebracht hatte. Ein roter Punkt zeigte den Fundort der Leiche, Kate fuhr mit ihrem Finger über die Interstate 95 und hielt an der roten Markierung.  
Jeff könnte überall sein, deshalb hatte sie Ryan beauftragt eine Suchmeldung herauszugeben, welche sich nicht mehr auf New York bezog, sondern auf das komplette Land. Irgendwo versteckt sich dieser Mistkerl. Er wurde jetzt nicht mehr nur wegen Diebstahl, sondern auch wegen Mord gesucht.  
Sie spürte nicht dass sie von den drei Männern besorgt beobachtet wurde, geistesgegenwärtig tippte sie sich mit dem Stift an die Lippe und versuchte sich an ihre Gefangenschaft zu erinnern. Oder vielmehr an die Gesprächsbrocken der Beiden, welche sie aufgeschnappt hatte.

Doch sie fand nichts…..

Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

Das Warten auf Neuigkeiten war das schlimmste für Richard. Er hatte in dieser Zeit nie etwas zu tun, außer die Detectives bei der Papierarbeit zu beobachten und das nervte wiederum Kate.  
Genervt von der Stille stand er auf und holte sich ein Espresso, als er zurück ging, sah er wie Kate telefonierte. Leise setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und beobachtete sie. Kate fasste sich an die Schläfe und starrte regelrecht mit leeren Blick durch das Büro. Richard legte seine Hand auf ihr Bein und versuchte so ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Sein Plan ging auf. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn schwach an.  
„ Haben Sie den Wagen in der Polizeiwerkstatt?" fragte Kate ihren Anrufer. Sie nickte immer wieder leicht, als sie zuhörte. „ Haben Sie etwa keine fähigen Männer, oder was!"  
Richard zuckte bei ihrer Stimme erschrocken zusammen. Kate hatte ihre Stimme nicht nur erhoben, sondern knurrte auch. Richard sah deutlich wie sich ihre Augenbrauen vor Wut zusammen zogen.  
„ Hören Sie, dieser Mann ist gefährlich. Er ist unberechenbar!" Es entstand eine kurze Stille und Richard hoffte, dass der Anrufer Kate beruhigt hatte, doch er hatte sich geirrt. „ Verdammt, das ist mir egal. Bringen Sie das Auto hierher und es ist mir gleichgültig wie Sie das anstellen!"  
Jetzt blicken auch Ryan und Esposito zu ihr, verwundert über ihre harsche Art standen sie auf und stellten sich neben Castle. Javier gab Richard diesen `Was ist los` Blick, doch dieser zuckte nur seine Schultern und starrte weiter in Richtung Kate.  
„ Schicken Sie mir die Zeugenberichte zu und ich werde mich selber darum kümmern." Ihre Stimme hatte sich leicht beruhigt, als sie sich verabschiedete. Javier war der Erste, der sie an sprach. „ Was Neues?"  
„ Man hat das Auto von Jeff gefunden. Irgendwo in Connecticut. „  
„ Und Jeff?" fragte Ryan vorsichtig. „ Er ist verschwunden. Er hat einen Unfall verursacht. Zeugen haben ihn wegrennen sehen, als die Polizei zum Unfallort kam."  
„ Wann werden die Berichte hier ankommen?" fragte Javier wieder. „ Ich hoffe bald." war Kates kurze Antwort, als sie sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob und in den Pausenraum lief. Die beiden Detectives blickten sich kurz an und gingen wieder zu ihren Tischen. Richard schaute ihnen verwirrt hinterher und überlegte, ob es eine gute Idee war Kate zu folgen.  
Was hatte er schon zu verlieren.  
Er sah sofort, dass sie wütend war, bevor sie etwas merkte, wollte er schnell wieder gehen, doch es war zu spät. „ Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, Rick." Richard atmete erleichtert aus und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Kate hatte ihren Kopf zwischen ihre Hände vergraben und starrte auf den Tisch. „ Dieser Fall…"  
„ Ich weiß." unterbrach er sie sachte und fing ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. Vorsichtig ergriff er ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. „ Hast du schon etwas von Lanie gehört?" fragte er um die Stille verschwinden zulassen. „ Nein, ich denke mit der Stunde hat sie untertrieben."  
„ Kann man ihr auch nicht übel nehmen."  
„ Du meinst bei meiner Laune?" fragte Kate ernst und sah deutlich den kleinen Funken Angst in Richards Augen.  
„Ähm, ich hätte es jetzt nicht so ausgedrückt, aber ja." Er konnte sich dabei nicht zusammen reißen und grinste sie frech an. „ Lass das."  
„ Du kannst jetzt nicht mehr sagen, dass das mich unattraktiv macht." Sein Grinsen wurde triumphierend, als er in ihr verwirrtes Gesicht blickte. „ Warum nicht?"  
„ Weil du meiner Charme schon verfallen bist." Er streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, wobei Kate ihre Augenbraue hochzog und jetzt selber Grinsen musste.  
Richard stand auf und lief zu ihr. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr, strich eine Haarsträhne hinter dieses und küsste sie sanft. „ Du hast lange durchgehalten, Becks, aber am Ende habe ich gewonnen." Sein warmer Atem verursachte auf ihrer Haut eine Gänsehaut. Sie musste bei seiner Bemerkung lächeln und drehte sich zu ihm.  
„ Vielleicht bist du auch mir verfallen." stellte sie fest und küsste seine Wange. „ Vom ersten Tag an, Detective."  
„ Hey, ihr Beiden. Lanie hat angerufen." rief plötzlich Esposito in den Pausenraum herein. „ Was hat Sie gesagt?" fragte Kate und war sofort wieder in ihrem Detectivemodus. Richard reichte ihr seine Hand und zog sie leicht nach oben. Javier hatte sich von den Beiden weggedreht, das nahm Richard sofort als Gelegenheit und küsste Kate noch einmal. „ Man weiß ja nie wann das nächste Mal ist." sagte er grinsend und folgte Javier. Kate stand für einen kurzen Moment wie erstarrt da, bis sie sich wieder daran erinnerte das Lanie angerufen hatte. 

Gerichtsmedizin,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York

" Ich hab mich wirklich beeilt, Kate." rief Lanie, als sie das Geräusch von Schritten vernahm. „ Hab ich etwas gesagt, Lanie?" fragte Kate leicht genervt. „ Deine Schritte verraten es mir."  
Kate und Richard blickten sich um und entdeckten Lanie schließlich über ein Mikroskop gebeugt. „ Was hast du herausgefunden?" fragte Kate und stellte sich neben sie. „ Die DNA gehört, zu 99.9%, Jeff Quinn. Ich habe aber noch etwas gefunden." Lanie stand auf und ging zum Obduktionstisch. Sie drehte die Leiche zur Seite und legte den Rücken frei. Kate sah sofort was Lanie meinte. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue trat sie näher und blickte auf die nackte Haut. „ Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie und blickte Lanie an. „ Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe, sondern deine, Kate." antwortete Lanie und grinste Kate frech an.  
Mit einem schiefen Grinsen verabschiedete Kate sich, als sie gerade an der Flügeltür angekommen war, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Lanie. „ Ich dachte unter Freunden gibt es Arbeitsteilung, Lanie." sagte sie gespielt ernst und öffnete die Tür mit einem kraftvollen Schwung. „ Dafür hast du doch deinen Lover boy." rief Lanie ihr hinterher und sah den amüsierten Blick von Castle, welcher die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte.  
„ Castle, ich schick die Bilder und den Autopsiebericht später hoch." Richard nickte ihr zu und verließ die Gerichtsmedizin.

Kate stand am Fahrstuhl und war in ihren Gedanken versunken. Richard lehnte sich an ihren Rücken und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „ Was denkst du?" fragte er leise und küsste ihr Ohr. „ Warum hat er eine drei in ihre Haut geritzt?"  
„ Vielleicht ist Sie sein drittes Opfer." stellte Castle fest und spürte wie Kate sich an ihn lehnte. „ Vielleicht." antwortete sie und drückte mehrmals auf den Aufzugknopf. „ Geht es dir gut?" fragte Richard vorsichtig und legte seine Arme um ihren Bauch. „ Ich hasse diesen Fall."  
„ Ich weiß." Er sah deutlich das kleine Lächeln, welches sich auf ihren Lippen abzeichnete, als er leicht über ihren Bauch streichelte. „ Wir werden diesen Mistkerl finden und hinter Gittern bringen."  
„ Ich bin leider nicht mehr so optimistisch wie du."  
„ Warum?" fragte Richard verwirrt und sah wie die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten. Er ließ Kate los und folgte ihr in den kleinen Aufzug. „ Weil er sicherlich nicht mehr hier ist, sondern in irgendeinem anderen Bundesstaat."  
„ Hat er eigentlich das Geld noch?" fragte Richard.  
„ Er hat es auf ein anderes Konto überwiesen. Ich weiß nicht ob…. Das ist es!" Kate drehte sich stürmisch zu ihm und küsste ihn. „ Du bist genial." sagte sie schnell und rannte geradewegs, als der Fahrstuhl hielt, durch das Büro. Verwundert blickte Richard ihr hinterher.

Kate blieb vor Ryan stehen und grinste ihn wissend an. „ Was?" fragte er verwirrt. „ Wissen wir, wo Jeff das Geld hin transferiert hat?"  
„ Nicht das ich wüsste."  
„ Dann kümmer dich darum. Die Computertechniker können doch sicherlich der Spur des Geldes folgen." stellte Kate fest und sah wie sich Ryans Augen weiteten, als er verstand. „ Ich kümmer mich darum." Er hatte seinen Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als er schon zum Telefon griff und die Nummer der Computertechnik wählte. Kate klopfte auf seine Schulter und lief zum Mordfallbrett, dort stand Richard und beobachtete wie sie zu ihm gelaufen kam. „ Dafür bekomm ich eine Belohnung, oder?" fragte er verführerisch und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. „ Wenn wir dieses Schwein fassen, Rick, wirst du deine Belohnung nie wieder vergessen." Kate hatte sich leicht zu ihm gelehnt und geflüstert. Sie spürte, dass Richard seinen Atem anhielt, als er ihren Worten lauschte. Langsam zog sie sich von ihm weg und sah wie er in seine Faust biss. Sie musste über seine Geste lachen und blickte in seine blauen Augen.

„ Beckett." rief Ryan nach mehr als zwei Stunden und kam mit Esposito zu ihr gelaufen. „ Wir haben die Verfolgung aufgenommen, wenn Quinn das Geld abhebt, finden wir ihn."  
Kate legte triumphierend ihren Stift hin und blickte die beiden Detectives an. „ Endlich." war alles was sie herausbrachte.  
„ Die Kriminaltechnik hatte leichte Schwierigkeiten, doch nach langem Gesuche wurde das Konto identifiziert." sagte Javier und grinste in die Runde. „ Bevor wir für heute Schluss machen, Jungs, hätte ich noch eine Bitte an euch. Könntet ihr nach Vergewaltigungsfällen suchen, wo den Opfern Zahlen in den Rücken geritzt wurden?" fragte Kate. Javier nickte, blickte Kate doch verwirrt an. „ Warum?" fragte Ryan.  
„ Auf Saras Leichnam fand Lanie eine eingeritzte drei auf dem Rücken. Die Vermutung liegt nah, dass Jeff Quinn schon zwei Morde oder Vergewaltigungen begangen hat und damit durch gekommen ist."  
„ Hat Lanie die Akten?" fragte Javier. „ Ja." antwortete Kate und musste lachen, als Javier sich ruckartig umdrehte und zum Fahrstuhl lief. Ryan blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher und ging wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
„ Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Richard und legte seine Hand auf Kates Knie. „ Ich mach noch den Papierkram fertig. Du kannst schon nach Hause gehen, wenn du willst."  
„ Keine schlechte Idee. Soll ich kochen?" fragte er. „ Klingt gut, aber tu mir bitte den Gefallen und fang wieder an zu arbeiten. Ich glaube Gina reißt dir bald den Kopf ab. Deine Deadline rückt immer näher."  
„ Kein Sorge, das Buch ist fast fertig."  
„ Auf dem Papier?"  
„ Nein, sondern hier." Richard tippte sich an seine Stirn und grinste Kate an. „ Ich glaube nicht das, dass Gina reicht." antwortete Kate im vorwurfsvoll.  
„ Ok, ich werde sofort damit anfangen. Zufrieden?"  
„ Ja. Mach jetzt endlich los, sonst komm ich nie hier weg."  
Richard lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft. „ Es freut mich immer wieder, dass du mich vor deiner Arbeit vorziehst."  
Kate lächelte schief und küsste ihn zurück, als sie sich von ihm trennte nahm sie ihren Stift wieder in die Hand und signalisierte Richard dass er endlich gehen sollte.  
Er verstand ihre Geste und es machte ihm auch nichts mehr aus, weil er wusste dass sie nach Hause kommen würde.


End file.
